Le Cheval Bleu
by Matsuyama
Summary: C'est beau, une machine... C'est utile. Sauf quand elles décident de rayer l'espère humaine de la surface de la planète.
1. Aujourd'hui

**Nouvelle fic !** Je sais... je SAIS ! Mais que voulez-vous, quand on a de l'inspiration, il faut en profiter XD

Rating : T  
Paring : ... on verra bien au fil de l'histoire.  
Disclamer : Fma est la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa  
Rythme de publication : Un par semaine ! Ce sera plus pratique...  
Note : ceci est une _libre_ adaptation de Terminator... je vous le dit pour que vous le sachiez, sinon, vous ne l'auriez pas reconnu... U.U De plus, le titre est un clin d'oeil à un mythe qui trouve une bonne illustration dans cette histoire ! Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus !

Ah si ! La narration alterne entre le point de vue du personnage principal et celui du narrateur. Vous verrez bien ce que ça donne... Oh, et il y a des mélanges au niveau chronologie de l'histoire, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop embrouillé...  
Titre :

* * *

**Le Cheval Bleu**

Aujourd'hui

* * *

Je ne souviens pas exactement quand est-ce que ça a commencé. J'étais tout petit à cette époque. Des problèmes d'argent. C'est tout ce que j'ai compris, du haut de mes quatre ans, quand maman a essayé de m'expliquer. J'ai cru que papa avait encore fait quelque chose à son travail. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas seulement nous, mais tout le monde, qui avait des problèmes d'argent. Crise économique. Maintenant je le sais. Mais ça n'était que le début. Ma vie a alors changé du tout au tout. Et comme j'étais tout petit quand ça allait encore, je ne m'en souviens pas. Donc, d'autant que je m'en souvienne, ma vie a toujours été difficile.

Je m'appelle Edward. Edward Elric. Et en ce moment, j'essaie de récupérer ce qui peut l'être dans le tas de ruine, la véritable décharge qu'est devenue l'ancien parc de la ville. Faut dire aussi, ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas essayé d'empêcher _ça_... mais on n'était tout simplement pas de taille...

NON ! Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis _petit_ ! Juste un peu en dessous de la moyenne ! Mais de toute façon, c'est pas ça que je vous raconte !

En bref, nous habitons une petite ville qui se situe en montagne, pas très haut, mais il faut prendre des chemins escarpés pour traverser, et se rendre de l'autre côté. Dans notre cas, on est assez isolé du reste du pays, mais, en fait, c'est aussi difficile pour tout le monde. Il y a l'ancien village, dans une micro-vallée, assez plate, donc c'était facile d'y construire des bâtiments. Tout autour, la forêt nous encercle ; il n'y a guère que des sapins, et quelques chênes si on va plus bas, mais il y a beaucoup de petites plantes qui poussent avec eux, comme les champignons (oui, bon, ce ne sont pas à proprement parler des plantes, mais bon !) des mousses, des fleurs sauvages mais quelques herbes aromatiques aussi... Oh, il n'y a plus grand chose, mais on en trouve encore si on va dans les bons endroits.

C'est moi qui connais les bons endroits. J'emmenais des gens avec moi, régulièrement, pour rapporter un maximum de choses dont on aurait besoin... Souvent, je jouais les guides de montagne, ça m'amusait... (on faisait avec ce qu'on pouvait à cette époque-là) Mais aujourd'hui, même ça, c'est devenu trop dangereux... Alors, quand on sort, c'est armé, seul, et surtout, avec la certitude qu'on ne reviendra peut-être pas... Parce qu'elles sont partout, maintenant...

Mais j'y pense... vous vous demandez peut-être ce que je fais, là, à me promener dans le désert qu'est devenu la place de notre village ? Il n'y a plus que des morceaux de métal un peu partout, des restes de voitures, la route est noircie par endroit, on trouve même des trous, comme des cratères, vestiges d'un ancien combat... Je cherche de quoi nous aider... moi et les autres. Quelque chose, qui pourrait nous aider à nous protéger... Car bien sûr, nous ne vivons plus dans le village. De toute façon, il n'y a guère plus que des morceaux de murs, restés debout. Nous sommes cachés. Tous. Tous ceux du village qui ont réussi à s'échapper, en tout cas...

Ça me rappelle la première fois qu'on a dû fuir... pour de vrai... avant que ça commence vraiment... Je me souviens de ce jour-là, aussi clairement que si ça s'était passé hier...


	2. La première fuite

**Je précise que c'est du UA et que certains persos sont OOC... vous l'aviez sûrement deviné, mais on ne sait jamais...**

* * *

**Le Cheval Bleu**

La première fuite

* * *

Le sentier était un peu boueux, à cause des récentes pluies des derniers jours. Mais cela n'empêchait en rien le jeune garçon de treize ans de courir le long du vide, devant le petit groupe apeuré et prudent derrière lui. Au bout d'un moment, il arriva au bord de la route sûre, qui redescendait jusqu'au village. Il s'arrêta, et se retourna rapidement, son regard amusé braqué sur les pauvres adultes terrorisés...

Seule la plus petite, joyeuse et toute curieuse, sautillait comme elle pouvait, retenue dans ses mouvements par la main de sa mère qui la tenait fermement.

"Élysia, je t'en prie !"

Edward éclata de rire.

"Madame Hugues ! Tout va bien, je vous assure ! Laissez-la courir jusqu'à moi !"

Gracia Hugues sembla soucieuse, mais elle lâcha, quoiqu'à contre-coeur, la main de la petite fille, qui marcha jusqu'au blond. Alors qu'elle passait près d'un homme, un peu rond, le pied de celui-ci glissa le long du vide, et il fit un bond sur le côté, se rapprochant de la paroi ; Élysia se retrouva plaquée contre la roche, et poussa un cri perçant. Edward grimpa jusqu'à elle, et aida l'homme à descendre sur la route ; puis il se pencha sur la petite :

"Élie, montre-moi."

Elle leva un bras en reniflant, pour le laisser voir son coude écorché ; la plaie était rouge, mais superficielle : il suffirait d'un peu de désinfectant pour y remédier.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais soigner ça !"

Elle sourit et tendit les bras vers lui ; avec un petit rire, il la souleva pour la mettre sur son dos, la soutenant par les jambes, les mains de la petite agrippées autour de son cou. Gracia Hugues arriva juste derrière, l'air soulagé, et le petit groupe reprit la descente, jusqu'au village.

La grande place du village était aussi la plus importante ; c'était par elle que passait la route qui le traversait ; il y avait tout autour les plus importants bâtiments du village, et c'était elle qui accueillait le marché, quand les commerçants arrivaient à venir. Dans la continuité du chemin qui menait dans la montagne, il y avait un grand bâtiment, blanc, rectangulaire, avec de larges baies vitrées ; beaucoup de monde se pressait à l'entrée, et il fallut que Edward se faufile entre les adultes, Élysia sur le dos, pour réussir à se retrouver à l'intérieur.

Juste après les portes de verre, il y avait une grande salle, comme un hall, et au fond, plusieurs portes qui donnaient sur différents couloirs. Il y avait également plusieurs tables, un peu basses, en inox et plastique, disposées ici-et-là dans le large espace. Le long d'un mur, qui s'avançait dans la pièce, en cachant un côté, il y avait une longue table sur laquelle s'empilaient une collection de produits en tout genre. Edward déposa la petite fille sur l'une des tables, à gauche, et alla chercher du désinfectant dans ce fouillis. De loin, il vit Monsieur Hugues embrasser sa femme, juste devant les portes, au milieu de la petite foule qui entrait dans la clinique.

Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il voulait. Pestant contre les infirmières qui n'avaient pas réapprovisionner les stocks, il se dirigea vers l'un des couloirs. Il croisa en coup de vent le docteur Marcoh, qui ne le remarqua même pas, courant vers l'une des nombreuses salles où l'attendaient des dizaines de patients. Il arriva vers le bureau, et se pencha par la porte ; la salle était en-dessous du niveau du sol, et on accédait à cette pièce par un escalier, situé à l'extérieur. C'était un ancien bloc opératoire, avec tout le matériel. Il lança :

"Monsieur Tucker ! Vous n'auriez pas du désinfectant ? C'est pour Élysia."

L'homme, assis à son bureau, à l'autre bout de la pièce, une montagne de papier et d'instruments devant lui, leva la tête en l'entendant.

"Non, Ed. Il n'y en a plus, il faut attendre les prochains arrivages."

"Merde... Merci !"

Il fit demi-tour, jurant dans sa barbe - qu'il n'avait pas - et retourna à la table du hall ; il dénicha un autre produit qui ferait l'affaire. Il retourna vers Élysia.

"Montres-moi ton coude !"

Elle obéit docilement, et plia le bras devant elle ; Edward imbiba un coton et tamponna la blessure, s'attirant un petit cri plaintif.

"Arrête, Élie, ça fait pas mal... !"

Une ombre les recouvrit soudain, et ils entendirent une voix familière demander :

"Et bien, Élysia, que t'est-il arrivé ?"

Edward leva la tête et referma la bouteille du produit.

"Salut, papa."

"Je me suis cognée sur la montagne ! C'est un gros monsieur qui m'a poussée !"

"Ma pauvre petite... ! Ed, je t'avais dit, qu'il ne fallait pas retourner là-haut."

"Mais c'est Marcoh qui m'avait demandé de lui ramener des herbes médicinales. Je t'ai déjà dit que je risquais rien !"

"Oui, ça c'est une chose, mais jouer les guides touristiques et emmener des gens avec toi, c'en est une autre."

"C'était une leçon pédagogique !"

"Mais oui... Bon, ta mère m'attend, je rentre. Ne tarde pas trop."

"D'accord."

Il s'éloigna.

Edward se pencha sur la petite : "Ça te dirait qu'on aille manger quelque chose, tous les deux ? Un truc que tu adores... !"

"Oh oui ! Oh oui !" fit-elle en battant des mains.

En face du bâtiment, dans un hangar, une silhouette se tenait près de la fenêtre, large, rectangulaire, et avait une belle vue sur l'entrée de la clinique. Devant lui, le vieux piano tout déglingué, dont les touches étaient noires de poussière ; dans sa main, l'arme.

Il la chargea soigneusement, accrocha les autres munitions à portée de main, s'assit devant le piano, et introduisit le canon de l'arme dans l'un des nombreux trous du bois, qui avait encore malgré tout la forme de la queue. Il ne visa même pas - pour quoi faire ? - et commença à tirer.

Les premières détonations entraînèrent le début de la panique dans la foule du bâtiment. Tous se précipitèrent hors d'atteinte, courant vers l'extérieur. Il fallut les premiers morts pour comprendre que les tirs venaient de l'extérieur...

Hohenheim fit précipitamment demi-tour, et courut rejoindre son fils ; celui-ci avait Élysia derrière lui, effrayée.

"Sors d'ici, vite !"

"Attends ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Ne discute pas ! Pars ! Et emmène-la avec toi ! Tout de suite !"

"Mais ! Maman... !"

"Je retourne cherche ta mère. Va-t-en maintenant !"

"Mais ! Et les Hugues... ?"

"Ils sont là-bas !" cria son père en pointant l'entrée. Edward écarquilla les yeux : les tirs pleuvaient, s'enchaînaient sans interruption, et ... et les cadavres bouchaient déjà l'entrée...

"Hors d'ici !!" hurla son père en le poussant en arrière.

Les larmes aux yeux, le garçon obéit, attrapa la main de la fillette, et courut vers la sortie de secours ; il savait très bien où elle était, et les bousculades ne l'empêchèrent pas d'y parvenir. Il sauta les marches du petit escalier, souleva la petite qu'il mit sur son dos, et continua sa course dans la rue. Les détonations retentissaient toujours, brutales, déchirant l'air, l'emplissant d'une odeur de poudre et de mort ; les bruits de verre des vitres qui se brisent étaient sonores, et terrifiants...

Dans le hangar, la silhouette était de plus en plus déchaînée, les munitions diminuaient à une vitesse affolante, vite remplacées par de nouvelles, et les tirs continuaient, rendant la façade de la clinique méconnaissable, et baignant la route de sang...

Edward parcourut tout un quartier, traversa rapidement la dernière rue, puis le trottoir, et sauta par-dessus le petit muret pour se précipiter vers la forêt, Élysia toujours sur son dos. Quand les coups commencèrent à se faire moins forts, atténués par le feuillage de la forêt, ... alors il commença à ralentir, puis finit par s'arrêter, au milieu d'une minuscule clairière. Sans faire attention à la petite fille, il se laissa tomber à terre, épuisé.

"Grand-frère ?"

Edward releva la tête, les larmes formant des sillons humides sur ses joues.

"Pourquoi on a couru comme ça ? C'était quoi tous ces bruits ? Où est maman ?"

"Élie... Je... il... Il y a eu un accident, et on a été obligé de s'en aller..."

"Mais où sont papa et maman ?"

"Ils... doivent sûrement être partis, aussi... Ne t'inquiète pas..."

"Mais pourquoi ils sont pas venus me chercher ?"

"Ils... n'ont pas dû te voir, Élie... c'est ma faute, je t'ai emmenée trop loin... Mais je suis sûr qu'ils sont très inquiets, et qu'ils pensent à toi..."

Élysia ne trouva rien d'autre à dire, plus ou moins rassurée, et ce fut avec surprise qu'elle vit son "grand-frère" l'attirer vers lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

* * *


	3. Routine

**Le Cheval Bleu**

Routine

* * *

Que faire ? Continuer à chercher jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, et risquer de se faire tuer dans l'obscurité ? Ou rebrousser sagement chemin bredouille et de toute façon arriver après la nuit tombée ?

Bon, je continue, alors...

Plongé dans mes souvenirs, je n'ai même remarqué que j'avais traversé tout le village, et descendu la pente douce ; me voilà dans la plaine. Elle n'y ressemble pas, tout est comme le village : des monceaux d'objets détruits, des traces noires, partout, des cadavres de voitures ou de camions réfrigérants... du métal qui sort de terre, et des déchets. Surtout des déchets. Un vrai champ de ruines et de détritus. Tout ça pour quoi ?

Bah... si on le savait. Si on l'avait su, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé...

En fait, y en a qui le savaient. Ceux d'en-haut, comme qui dirait. Eux, ils étaient au courant, depuis le début. Mais ils ont laissé faire... Et aujourd'hui, on en est là. Tous. Enfin, tous les survivants. Et puis, au fond, je ne sais même pas s'ils sont nombreux. Je connais ceux du village, mais ailleurs ? Est-ce qu'ils ont tous eu notre chance ? Est-ce qu'ils ont eu un endroit où se cacher ? Et surtout, cet endroit est-il bien protégé...?

Car oui, la surface est totalement à leur merci... et on n'y peut rien, sauf si on est blindé et armé jusqu'aux dents. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

Ah... je ricane, mais, au fond, j'ai la trouille... Chaque fois que je sors, j'ai peur. Une peur viscérale, celle de mourir à tout instant ; même notre ancestral instinct de survie ne peut plus rien pour nous. C'est ironique, quand on y réfléchit. On a été tellement habitué à vivre tranquillement, à avoir tout ce qu'on voulait pratiquement n'importe quand... certes, il y a peu, encore, on disait : Tout est question d'argent. Aujourd'hui, il faut avoir des tripes, et être costaud. Retour à la case départ. Tous ces siècles d'évolution, au final, ne nous servent plus à rien. Quelle andouille, l'espèce humaine...

Oh, mais, ils sont pas tous comme ça ! Bah non, ce serait quand même un comble... Non, je connais beaucoup de monde, aujourd'hui, et ces gens-là... Ils méritaient de survivre. Ça a l'air triste pour les autres, mais c'est vrai. Et il y a une raison : la sélection naturelle. Euh, je m'avance un peu, là... mais quand on y pense, c'est vrai. Les types qui sont à l'abri en ce moment-même, ils sont capables de régler la situation. De trouver une solution. Pas les autres. C'est triste pour eux ; c'est injuste. Mais ils étaient inutiles, ils n'ont pas eu l'esprit d'aller se protéger. Donc...

Quand je disais, que je m'avance un peu... C'était pas juste une façon de parler... ! Mince, je reconnais pas cet endroit... C'est pas vraiment surprenant, mais bon. Je n'ai plus aucun point de repère, c'est ennuyeux.

Et merde... comment je rentre maintenant ? Avec ma chance, je suis sûr qu'en plus, j'ai tourné en rond. Va falloir que j'arrête de réfléchir quand je sors...

Tiens... ? C'était peut-être pas plus mal. Voilà la pièce que je cherchais. Je demande bien ce qu'elle compte faire de ce truc, mais si elle m'a fait sortir pour ça, c'est que c'est sûrement important. J'espère pour elle... Il va falloir que j'escalade cette montagne ; morceaux de métal, bouts de verre brisé, taule, des trucs que je ne reconnais même tiens... ! Probablement la plupart des pièces de machines, voitures et autres. Quoique... ce truc-là ? Un télescope ? Ma foi... je pourrai dire que j'aurai tout vu.

Bon, je grimpe. Faut que je me concentre, il fait noir et ça coupe de partout. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à me protéger avant de sortir...

* * *

_Le garçon se mit à grimper parmi les divers détritus métalliques. Elle l'observa de loin, attentivement. Dans les listes qui s'affichaient devant ses _"_yeux_"_, son portrait clignota, sur l'écran. Ce garçon-là, était une cible importante. Elle devait le ramener. Elle s'approcha silencieusement._

* * *

Une sensation familière me fit frissonner. Je la connaissais depuis un moment. Je relève la tête, et regarde soigneusement autour de moi. Évidemment, la "montagne" devant moi, sur laquelle j'ai grimpé, m'empêche de voir derrière... Mais j'en suis sûr : on m'observe. Et ça, en _général_, c'est très mauvais signe. _Très_... ! Alors j'attrape en l'arrachant l'outil que j'étais venu chercher, et je descends en quatrième vitesse - m'écorchant largement au passage, mais dans l'immédiat, on s'en occupera plus tard.

Une fois à terre, je cours dans la direction opposée, sans me soucier de ce qui risque de se mettre à courir derrière moi.

Et je fais bien... Parce qu'à l'instant même où je commence à m'éloigner de la plaine, les bruits de course derrière se font plus forts. _Elle_ accélère de peur de me perdre de son champ de vision. Et il est assez large, ça je le sais. Donc, pour l'instant, je m'en sors bien.

Putain ! Comment je fais pour réfléchir à un moment pareil !? Non mais sans blague, je suis sur le point de me faire tuer, là, et moi, je pense que je m'en sors bien, parce que je cours suffisamment vite ! Je peux me refroidir tout de suite : ça ne durera pas. _Elle_ finira par me rattraper !

Et merde... je _déteste_ avoir raison... J'accélère.

Heureusement, de la plaine au village, il n'y pas énormément de chemin. J'ai pris la bonne direction, dès le départ. Tant mieux pour moi, autrement, je me serais éloigné, au contraire, et là... je pouvais me dire adieu (ça se fait sûrement pas, mais bon...). Là, par chance, j'étais partis directement sur le chemin du village, et surtout, de notre cachette. Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas _la_ laisser la découvrir, mais nous, nous avions un système de sécurité hyper perfectionné. Alors, je pouvais sans problème rentrer à la maison, sans mettre tout le monde en danger.

* * *

_Il traverse l'ancienne place ; deux quartiers ; elle les localise, et enregistre le chemin ; puis deux rues, en bordures de forêt ; notées ; ... plus rien. Il est sorti du champ du radar, et de l'écran de vision. Étonnée ? Oui, ce mot convient. Comment ? La question à poser, quand elle rentrerait..._

* * *

Ouf ! Il était moins une... Mais je ne suis quand même pas sorti d'affaire... Il faut que je rejoigne l'entrée. Et elle est pas tout près...

Ça y est, je peux sortir. Voilà de quoi je parlais, quand je disais que ces types-là méritaient de vivre. Vous voyez, ce bracelet ? Électronique, pas grand-chose de spécial. Sauf qu'il est capable de nous effacer de leur radar, et ce, tant qu'on reste caché. Un gadget qui m'a, malheureusement, ou heureusement, peut-être, sauvé plusieurs fois la vie. C'est malheureux d'avoir eu à l'utiliser - si j'avais été plus prudent, ça n'aurait pas été le cas - mais d'un autre côté, ce truc est vraiment efficace, et utile. Je crois que je vais le laisser allumé, en fait...

Bon, maintenant qu'_elle_ est partie, il faut que je rentre, et vite. Parce que, mine de rien, il fait nuit noire, et moi, je suis pas comme _elle_. J'ai pas une vision infra-rouge. Ni l'ultra-violet. Juste les quelques couleurs qu'arrivent déjà difficilement à percevoir mes deux yeux. En excellent état, toutefois... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte...

J'avance dans les rues, jusqu'à l'entrée. En fait, c'est une simple plaque métallique, au sol. Elle est située dans un vieux garage, une espèce d'ancien entrepôt, tout en parpaing et cimenté ; le toit est assez branlant, mais ça, c'est à cause du temps. Quand j'y suis allé pour la première fois, il tenait encore plus ou moins bien. Aujourd'hui, le vent soulève parfois les plaques de taule, et laisse coulant l'eau de pluie. Quand il y a de l'orage, en montagne, de toute façon, il vaut mieux de pas sortir...

Un bruit ! Cette fois, elles sont plusieurs... Et m- ! Je me suis pas méfié ! Comme si _elle_ avait pu venir seule ! Je me fais pitié tout seul, c'est pitoyable... !

* * *

_Agissant dans un ensemble parfaitement synchronisé, elles encerclèrent l'endroit ; le garçon était au milieu, ne bougeant pas. La sensation de satisfaction ne leur étaient pas étrangère, et en cet instant, elles étaient extrêmement satisfaites. Il était enfin à portée. L'une d'elles leva le canon qui lui servait de _"_nez_"_, puis visa la poitrine de l'enfant, évitant soigneusement le bras droit, et tira._

* * *

La fumée due au tir se dissipe lentement. Quelle bonne idée venait-elle d'avoir ! Maintenant, elles vont passer un sale quart-d'heure, ça c'est sûr !

Le tir m'a touché, mais je ne suis pas blessé. Dans un réflexe qui fait hurler ma mécanicienne, j'ai levé mon bras droit. Le tissu de ma veste et de mon manteau est complètement carbonisé, et en lambeaux. Je fais jouer un instant la lumière sur le métal, histoire de bien leur montrer ce qu'elles venaient d'abîmer ; et puis je saute, rapidement, sur la plaque au sol : l'émetteur qui est planté sous l'une de mes bottes fait son travail, et l'ascenseur descend, m'emmenant à l'abri. Le sol se referme aussitôt au-dessus de ma tête, _les_ empêchant de me suivre. Et c'est du solide. Elles ne _peuvent _pas nous suivre. Sauf que maintenant...

Heureusement qu'on a plusieurs entrées ! Mais même... moi aussi, je vais passer un sale quart-d'heure...

Je regarde mon bras. Le métal luisant est certes abîmé, mais il n'a pas l'air cassé. Ça se réparera facilement...

Oh... Vous vous demandez peut-être ce que je fais avec un bras en métal... ?


	4. Ennemie

**Le Cheval Bleu**

Ennemie

* * *

Marchant main dans la main, les deux enfants avançaient à pas lents à travers la forêt, s'éloignant au maximum de la ville, mais cela, la petite n'en savait rien.

Edward marchait inconsciemment, sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient. La nuit tomberait bientôt, et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient dormir cette nuit. Surtout que, de surcroît, le temps de l'après-midi avait laissé présager de la pluie pour la nuit, ou le lendemain matin...

Arrivés à un endroit plus sombre, plus ombragé, il remarqua soudain une forme vaguement familière, et s'arrêta.

"Élysia, regarde..." fit-il avec un faible sourire.

La petite fille leva les yeux vers lui, étonnée, puis regarda dans la direction qu'il pointait.

"Oooooh !"

"C'est la cabane que nous avons construite, avec Alphonse... Tu t'en souviens ?"

"Oui ! Elle est toute mouillée... !"

"On va l'arranger... On va rester là quelques temps, d'accord... ?"

"D'accord !" répondit la petite avec un grand sourire. Jouer les "hommes des bois" avait toujours été très amusant, surtout avec son "grand-frère" et Alphonse. Aussi courut-elle vers les rondins de bois, verticaux pour former des murs, et inspecta, dans son jeu d'enfant, tous les recoins de leur nouvelle "maison". Edward la surveilla d'un regard vide, encore embué de larmes ; il s'essuya d'un geste vague, et fouilla dans les arbres environnants pour retrouver leur provision de cordes et la toile de plastique.

Par la suite, le reste de la soirée se passa, dans la précipitation, à raccommoder le toit humide de la cabane, et à solidifier les murs, histoire que tout cela ne s'écroule pas sur eux pendant qu'ils dormiraient. Armé d'un rouleau de cordes, quoique qu'un peu usée, Edward entoura soigneusement chaque rondin, les serrant les uns aux autres ; puis il déblaya le sol à l'intérieur, ôtant les plantes, les mousses et les feuilles mortes, ne laissant que la terre claire. Refusant catégoriquement que Élysia l'aide pour la dernière tâche, il entreprit, à l'aide d'une branche et de ses mains, de mettre la roche à nue, ôtant toute la terre ; ils étaient en montagne, et en particulier dans cet endroit, il y avait une faible épaisseur de terre. De plus, la cabane était dans une sorte de trou, tout simplement parce que lors de sa construction, Alphonse et lui avait déjà enlevé une grande quantité de terre. Élysia avait d'ailleurs passé toute cette journée à les appeler des "taupes", et cela avait rire Alphonse d'imaginer des taupes blondes... Il n'en eut donc pas pour longtemps à faire apparaître la roche dure, et quand il n'y eut plus aucune trace de terre, il autorisa Élysia à entrer. Puis il posa la toile de plastique à l'intérieur, contre le toit, la coinçant dans les petites ouvertures entre les rondins des murs et du toit, et ce pour empêcher la pluie de les tremper. Les murs n'étaient en fait pas tout à fait verticaux, mais légèrement penché vers l'intérieur, ce qui leur laissait suffisamment de place, à deux, pour s'allonger le plus confortablement possible. Edward ôta sa veste pour en couvrir la petite, et l'installa dans le fond de la cabane ; lui, resta assis à l'entrée, fixant la forêt autour d'eux, et surtout... le village, que l'on ne distinguait pratiquement plus...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Élysia se réveilla frigorifiée, mais reposée. Elle bâilla longuement, et s'étira pour détendre son corps courbaturé d'avoir dormi sur la roche. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle, pas très rassurée, et remarqua son grand-frère près du trou de l'entrée, assis de dos, la tête dans ses genoux. Elle se leva tout doucement, et s'approcha ; il releva brusquement la tête, et se tourna vers elle. La petite eut un mouvement de recul : Edward était pâle, et semblait d'autant plus fatigué que les larmes avaient accentué les cernes sous ses yeux. Il secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller, s'essuya les yeux et lui sourit gentiment.

"Je suppose que tu as faim ?"

"Voui."

"D'accord. Allons-y... !"

Au début, ils restèrent dans les environs de la cabane, mais Edward constata qu'il leur faudrait aller plus loin s'il voulait lui trouver à manger. Il était bien sûr hors de question de retourner au village, il ignorait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre : il ne pouvait pas mettre la petite en danger, et surtout, la laisser seule pendant que lui allait voir. Elle ne pouvait pas rester seule... Alors, il ferait comme il s'en vantait si bien : ils resteraient dans la forêt, et il leur trouverait la nourriture ; il connaissait à peu près l'endroit par coeur, et surtout, il savait reconnaître les plantes et baies comestibles ; il s'occuperait d'Élysia jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les chercher.

Il faudrait d'ailleurs que la fillette se contente de fruits pour cette journée, car il ne pouvait pas l'emmener jusqu'au torrent pour espérer y pêcher quelque chose. De toute façon, vue la saison, il devrait attendre longtemps avant d'avoir quoi que ce soit, et il ne pouvait pas demander à une petite fille de quatre ans de rester assise toute une journée...

Le premier jour, tout se passa assez bien ; Élysia était pourtant déçue que son grand-frère ne s'amuse pas autant qu'elle, car il gardait un visage triste, et elle l'avait surpris trois fois en train de pleurer. Par la suite, il s'arrangeait peut-être pour qu'elle ne le voit pas, ou bien il se retenait, mais elle ne le vit plus pleurer. Il arriva même à jouer avec elle, quand il durent trouver de quoi se faire une sorte de couverture, après qu'elle lui ait dit avoir très mal dormi.

Le deuxième se passa un peu mieux, puisque Élysia avait été un peu plus au chaud cette nuit-là. Quant à Edward, il restait obstinément assis à l'entrée, fixant le bois dans l'obscurité. Après lui avoir trouvé à manger, Edward l'avait emmenée jusqu'à un petit ruisseau qui coulait non loin, et avait entreprit de lui nettoyer quelque peu ses longs cheveux.

"Aaaaaaaïïe !!"

"Je suis désolée, Élie, mais tes cheveux sont trop longs... !"

Il s'escrimait en vain à peigner la chevelure de la petite, mais sans brosse, ni peigne, c'était extrêmement ardu. Et celle-ci ne faisait rien pour améliorer les choses, puisqu'elle s'obstinait à se dérober aux mains du blond, cherchant à tout prix à protéger ses noeuds.

"Élie, écoute, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment... Élysia !"

Son cri, résonnant, fit cesser tout mouvement à la fillette, qui le regarda avec de grands yeux, surprise que son grand-frère crie après elle.

"Ça suffit, maintenant, calme-toi... Je... je ne peux pas te laisser avec tes cheveux de cette longueur, Élie... c'est pas pratique, et ils vont être dans un état horrible..."

Elle mit ses mains sur sa tête et s'exclama, horrifiée :

"Tu veux me les couper ?!"

"On a pas le choix ! C'est comme ça... ! Allez, fais pas cette tête, ils repousseront, mais pour l'instant, tu ne peux pas les garder comme ça... Sois raisonnable, s'il-te-plaît... !"

Après de longues discussions, et beaucoup de cris indignés, Edward réussit à sortir son couteau de poche, qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, et à garder la fillette assise devant lui. Ce fut long et délicat, mais il parvint à lui faire un petit carré, à peu près droit, nettement plus confortable pour elle, et pratique à laver pour lui.

"Tu vois, moi j'ai les cheveux courts, c'est plus facile."

"Mais toi t'es un garçon !"

"Mais euh ! ... Ce n'est pas parce que tu as les cheveux courts que tu n'es plus une fille... !"

Cette nuit-là, Edward resta encore à veiller, surveillant les alentours pendant que la petite dormait paisiblement.

Le lendemain, il ramena de quoi nourrir Élysia, puis se rassit, visiblement épuisé. La petite s'occupa un long moment avec ce qu'elle trouvait autour d'eux, mais elle finit par s'ennuyer.

"Edward... Joue avec moi !"

Pas de réponse de la part du garçon. Elle n'y fit pas attention, et s'éloigna. Mais plus tard dans la journée, elle revint auprès de lui et miaula d'un ton suppliant :

"Edwaaard... ! J'ai faim !"

"Je t'ai ramené des fruits..."

"Mais j'ai tout fini !"

Le blond releva la tête, et jeta un regard vide sur le caillou devant eux, sur lequel s'étalaient les restes de peau et les noyaux... Effectivement, elle avait déjà tout mangé.

"Bon... je vais t'en chercher d'autres, alors..."

Il se remit debout avec difficultés, puis partit, la petite trottant derrière lui.

Le soir venu, il la laissa à nouveau s'endormir tranquillement, restant assis. Sa tête commençait à tourner atrocement, et son estomac criait famine, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser sans surveillance... Comment aurait-il pu ?

* * *

Sa tête dodelinait dangereusement, quand un bruit, dans les buissons, le fit soudain se redresser vivement. En silence, il se leva, et inspecta les environs, plissant les yeux dans l'obscurité.

La masse noire se déplaça rapidement, et il sursauta en reconnaissant la silhouette de l'animal bien connu, dans cette région. Une sorte de sanglier, un peu moins gros, mais bien plus agressif. Avec des canines bien plus longues... Il ne bougea pas, espérant, en vain, que la bête n'allait pas le remarquer et passer son chemin. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. L'odeur sucrée des restes des fruits l'avaient attiré là, et Edward ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'approcher.

Il retourna à l'intérieur et réveilla doucement la petite ; elle ronchonna un instant, mais comprit vite ce que le garçon attendait d'elle. Alors elle s'assit sagement, dans un coin, et ne fit plus le moindre bruit.

Edward ressortit, et marcha à pas sonores en s'éloignant de la cabane. Le sanglier le vit, et le fixa un moment de ses petits yeux sombres, avant de pousser un - grognement ? - et de le suivre. Edward recula ; c'est qu'elle courait vite, la bestiole... ! Il s'éloigna rapidement, mais elle le suivit tout aussi vite, et finalement, il ne vit plus où il allait...

"Grand-frère !"

À ce cri, le sanglier changea de direction et chargea la cabane de bois, provoquant un cri de peur chez la fillette.

"Élie... NON !"

Les rondins tremblèrent violemment, et Edward se rapprocha dangereusement de l'animal, qui se tourna vers lui avec un regard enragé. Ils n'étaient tout de même pas... sur son territoire... ?

Il le chargea, et Edward dut courir pour s'éloigner ; au moins, la petite était en sécurité.

Sans voir où il allait, à reculons, il buta finalement contre un tronc, et n'eut pas le temps d'en faire le tour que la bête fonçait sur lui. Fatigué comme il l'était, il leva tout juste les bras devant lui, avant de sentir l'horrible choc des canines contre ses os...

Bizarrement, il n'y eut rien d'autre. Il se sentit glisser le long de l'arbre, la douleur dans son bras diffuse, en un désagréable picotement. Un couinement d'agonie retentit, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment de qui il venait. Alors, devant lui, se dressa une immense silhouette, tandis que loin, dans sa tête, résonnait le cri de peur d'Élysia...

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, assez difficilement, la première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond noir au-dessus de lui. Étrange... Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte que c'était une paroi rocheuse, et en tournant un peu la tête, il constata qu'il était dans une petite grotte, en affleurement. La lumière de l'extérieur entrait par l'ouverture, un peu plus loin devant lui, et il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur lui.

Il redressa la tête pour voir la couverture vert foncé, le recouvrant entièrement. Une ombre se pencha alors sur lui, et il reconnut la voix qui lança :

"Grand-frère !"

Élysia s'accroupit à son côté, et lui fit un grand sourire.

"Tu t'es réveillé ! Tu m'as fait peur !"

"... Je... désolé... Tu vas bien... ?"

"Oh, oui ! Mais toi, tu as dormi longtemps !"

"Longtemps... ? Combien ?"

Il regarda anxieusement la petite commencer à compter sur ses doigts :

"Un... deux... trois... quatre... cinq... six ! Six jours. C'est long."

"Six... ?"

Sa tête tournait affreusement. Il n'arrivait même pas à se rendre compte de ce que disait la fillette.

"Mais... tu... tu es restée toute seule... ?"

"Oh, non ! Le monsieur t'a sauvé ! Il fait peur, mais il est gentil !"

"Le... !?"

Il voulut se redresser, mais son bras le faisait souffrir. En plus, il avait l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre. Dans le kaléidoscope coloré qui tournait devant ses yeux, il aperçut une silhouette se déplacer dans la lumière. Inconsciemment, il leva un bras pour attraper Élysia, et tenta de se redresser, sans succès.

"Hey... Tu devrais éviter de remuer, surtout après ce qui s'est passé."

"Qui... Qui vous êtes ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!"

"Je t'ai sauvé la vie, fiston. Tu aurais dû commencer par me remercier..."

"Vous êtes qui ?!"

L'homme s'approcha, et Edward distingua alors son visage. Il écarquilla les yeux.

"Vous... Vous... ! Je vous connais ! Y avait votre photo au commissariat, à côté de celle du type à la cicatrice ! Vous êtes ce tueur en série... ! Kimblee !!"

* * *

Un long silence s'écoula, puis le visage de l'homme aux cheveux sombres se fendit d'un large sourire.

"En effet."

"Mais !! Vous aviez été arrêté ! Vous étiez en prison !!"

"_Elles_ l'ont fait explosé. À peu près deux semaines avant l'incident de la clinique. Depuis, je suis dans le coin..."

"Mais... !"

"Ça suffit, tu as intérêt à te calmer."

"Sinon quoi !? Vous allez me faire quoi !!" cracha Edward. "N'approchez pas !" ajouta-t-il en criant quand l'homme fit un pas, resserrant Élysia contre lui.

"Sinon, tu vas rouvrir ta blessure, et je n'ai envie de t'entendre hurler quand je devrais la cautériser."

Un long silence suivit. Le blond remarqua alors le feu qui brûlait à côté de lui, le long de la paroi opposée, et le matériel qui jonchait le sol de la grotte. Des couteaux, des fusils de chasse, des munitions un peu partout, et puis un panier plein de provisions, visiblement destiné à la petite.

"On... on va s'en aller. Vous... avez intérêt à nous laisser partir... !"

"Et tu comptes faire quoi, avec un bras en moins ?"

* * *

Deux longues heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Kimblee lui avait annoncé. Le garçon restait étendu, sans bouger, fixant le plafond d'un regard vide. Il n'avait plus rien dit, et l'homme commença à regretter de le lui avoir annoncer de façon aussi abrupte et méprisante. La petite Élysia lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé à la clinique, les bruits effrayants, les cris des gens, et ses parents qui étaient partis sans elle ; et puis, comment ils avaient arrangé la cabane, qu'elle avait mal dormi et qu'elle avait eu faim ; et son "grand-frère" qui ne voulait pas dormir pour la surveiller, et qui pleurait sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Évidemment, la fillette disait tout cela comme on discute du beau temps ou de ses nouveaux vêtements... Elle ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qui s'était réellement passé à la clinique, et il comprit que le "grand-frère", Edward, tenait beaucoup à elle et qu'il s'était épuisé à vouloir la protéger.

Alors qu'il faisait bouillir de l'eau, et coupait un morceau de pain pour la petite, la respiration du garçon derrière lui s'accéléra, et il se retourna.

Les larmes coulaient à flots, mais en silence, et le blond commençait à s'étouffer. Il alla s'agenouiller près de lui, et passa un bras sous ses épaules pour le redresser. Le garçon leva son unique bras pour cacher son visage ; l'homme le serra contre lui, avec une expression impassible, et le berça doucement. Il ignorait tous les détails de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mais nul doute que les parents de la petite fille étaient morts ; et ce gosse, il avait vu cela. En plus de sa blessure, et la perte de son bras, c'était sans doute un peu trop pour un gamin de son âge.

Les pleurs du blond cessèrent petit-à-petit, et il finit par murmurer contre le torse de l'homme :

"... vous aviez pas le droit..."

" ? De quoi ?"

"... mon bras..."

"C'était ça, ou mourir. Tu aurais préféré qu'elle reste toute seule ?"

Pas de réponse, mais les sanglots reprirent, moins forts cependant.

"J'aurais pu me contenter de te soigner. Mais tu avais beaucoup de fièvre, et ton bras était dans un sale état. Tu as eu des spasmes, à un moment, à cause de l'infection. J'ai compris que les nerfs étaient touchés parce que ton bras ne bougeait pas. Et je n'avais pas de quoi te soigner. Alors j'ai préféré couper."

"... mais..."

"J'ai cautérisé la plaie. Tu vas avoir de sacrées cicatrices, mais ça vaut mieux que d'être mort, non ?"

"... mais... comment vous..."

"Hé hé ! J'ai déjà démembrer des gens... !** (1)** Mais tu as de la chance, je me suis appliqué. Il faudra quand même faire voir ça à un vrai médecin."

Seule la respiration difficile du gamin lui répondit. Apparemment, la fièvre n'était pas totalement tombée, et la blessure le faisait souffrir. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'autre chose en plus...

"_... papa..._"

Kimblee ne pouvait rien faire pour ça. Il le recoucha, et le recouvrit chaudement, puis retourna préparer le repas de la petite.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Edward s'était à peu près remis ; il pouvait s'asseoir, et se lever, mais pas longtemps. Élysia était ravie de voir son grand-frère à nouveau réveillé, et elle ne le lâcha plus un instant, restant toujours tout près de lui, même quand il se reposait.

Et puis, le soir du deuxième jour, Kimblee revint, très vite, visiblement pressé, et inquiet. Il ramassa ses armes, et camoufla l'entrée de la petite grotte par plusieurs branchages feuillus, ne laissant qu'une faible ouverture, devant laquelle il se posta, le fusil à la main.

Edward se redressa comme il put pour le regarder, et demanda :

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est encore lui ?"

"Non..."

La réponse de l'homme ne suffit pas au bond, et il se leva pour s'approcher.

"Reste où tu es... !" siffla le criminel, d'une voix autoritaire, mais très basse.

"Qu'est-ce que... ?"

"Ce n'est pas ton sanglier... c'est bien plus dangereux."

Edward s'approcha encore, et regarda à son tour par l'ouverture. En contre-bas, au loin, près de leur cabane, la silhouette qu'il avait aperçue juste après s'être fait blesser. Elle farfouillait dans les feuilles mortes, semblant chercher quelque chose, et son éclat métallique contrastait cruellement avec le vert de la forêt. Kimblee tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, sans lâcher la chose des yeux, et fit :

"C'est _elle_, l'ennemi..."

* * *

**(1) Oui, je l'ai un peu mixé avec Barry le Boucher, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres solutions pour expliquer qu'il ait réussi à couper proprement... XD !**


	5. Attaques en série

**Le Cheval Bleu**

Attaques en série

* * *

Le ding clinquant de l'ascenseur retentit, en même temps que les portes grillagées s'ouvrent devant moi. Plongé dans mes souvenirs, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. C'est qu'il faut bien une vingtaine de minutes pour descendre. Et encore, au sous-sol le moins bas...

J'avance dans le couloir sombre, encore remué par ces souvenirs... Ceci dit, le jour où j'ai perdu mon bras n'était pas le pire de toute ma vie. Loin de là...

Tout le long du couloir, des encoches sur les murs indiquent l'emplacement des pièges, en cas d'intrusion. Je sais exactement où marcher pour ne pas les activer. J'ai l'habitude, faut dire... J'en ai déclenché un une fois, sans faire attention... Je me suis retrouvé coincé dans une cage d'acier pendant trois heures, avant que les gardes comprennent que c'était juste moi ; la honte... encore un sacré savon que je me suis pris, ce soir-là...

J'arrive devant la porte. Tout est électronique, un système fiable, et inaccessible de l'extérieur ; encore une belle invention ; le mot de passe change tous les deux jours, pour plus de sécurité. C'est chiant, mais personne ne rouspète ; tout le monde a conscience des risques : si le système lâche, ce sera chacun pour soi. Autant dire la mort assurée... Moi, j'ai de la chance (si l'on peut dire) j'ai une très bonne mémoire. Je tape le code sur le clavier tactile incrusté dans le mur, et la porte s'ouvre en coulissant.

Derrière, une longue salle, qui sert de hall, avec le long des murs, plusieurs portes qui mènent aux autres pièces. Ici, au premier sous-sol, ce sont les postes de contrôle, et quelques laboratoires. Oh ! minime, le matériel, juste de quoi essayer de s'en sortir, pas de trouver une solution miracle... Au deuxième sous-sol, il y a trois cuisines, deux salles d'eau, et des chambres ; au troisième, trois salles d'eau, deux cuisines, et encore des chambres... La mienne est tout en bas, comme celles de tous les gens que je connais bien. Tout au fond, il y a un escalier, et deux ascenseurs, qui permettent de rejoindre les deux grandes salles, identiques à celle-ci, des deux autres étages. Un peu partout, il y a des tables et des chaises, parfois des sacs de couchage pour les gardes de surveillance la nuit, ou pour les gens qui n'ont pas pu avoir de chambre.

Je me dirige vers une pièce du fond ; c'est l'atelier, il faut que je lui donne cette pièce qu'elle m'a demandé avant de me faire étriper...

"Edward !"

Je me retourne, reconnaissant immédiatement la voix de cet homme.

"Monsieur Kimblee... !"

Il s'approche avec un grand sourire, sans doute soulagé de me savoir de retour sain et sauf. Faut dire, il s'est donné tellement de mal pour me garder en vie, que ce serait vraiment malin de ma part de tout gâcher en une sortie...

"T'en fais une tête. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

Sans mot dire, je lève mon bras droit : les tissus déchirés et le métal rayé parlent d'eux-même... Son regard devient dur. Je l'ai encore déçu...

"T'es vraiment pas futé, petit."

Ma bouche tiqua. Mais je reste silencieux, tête basse.

"J'espère pour toi qu'_elles_ ne réussiront pas à entrer. C'était la seule issue encore secrète qu'il nous restait, et grâce à toi, ce soir, elle ne l'est plus !"

"... je suis désolé..."

"Comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit. Tu as ce qu'il faut, au moins ?"

Je lui montre également.

"Bon. C'est déjà ça... File. Je vais aller sécurisé le périmètre, histoire qu'on n'ait pas de surprise jusqu'à demain."

"... oui."

Je m'éloigne rapidement, affreusement gêné. Mais Kimblee me rappelle tout aussi vite ; je tourne la tête.

Il me sourit :

"Je suis content que tu sois de retour."

Et, bizarrement, je me sens soulagé ; je réponds d'un signe de la main, et m'éloigne vers l'atelier. C'est toujours comme ça, avec lui. Même si je sais que c'est un criminel, il a prouvé qu'il n'était pas totalement mauvais, en prenant soin de moi, et d'Élysia ; il a aussi monté tout ce système, en organisant l'aménagement de ces sous-sols. Au départ, il s'agissait de laboratoire militaires top secret. Mais Kimblee en connaissait l'existence, et le fait qu'il l'ai dit à tous les villageois qu'il trouvait, faisait de lui une sorte de héros. Celui qui avait trouvé la "cachette". Celui qui nous avait permis de survivre, de ne pas nous faire prendre. En gros, même si tout le monde savait qu'il était en prison il y a encore trois ans, tout le monde le respectait...

Je croise d'autres personnes, mais je ne m'arrête pas. J'ouvre la porte coulissante de l'atelier ; il y a déjà plusieurs "clients", ou plutôt, patients. J'entre. Je vois le docteur Marcoh, tout au fond, en train de faire un bandage, et il y a aussi...

"TOI !! TU OSES TE MONTRER APRÈS UNE JOURNÉE D'ABSCENCE ?!"

... ma mécanicienne...

"Désolée, Winry, mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver..."

"ET EN PLUS TU OSES ESSAYER DE T'EXPLIQUER !! JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE À ME FAIRE M'INQUIÉTER POUR RIEN !! TU VAS VOIR !!"

Et là, c'est le drame.

Il me faut alors éviter une clé à molette, un marteau, une boîte de clous, et tout ce qui lui passe sous la main. En même temps. Mais comment fait-elle... ? Quand il n'y a plus rien autour d'elle - c'est-à-dire quand elle a vidé les étagères, dont le contenu est maintenant répandu autour de _moi_ - je me redresse. Winry est une jolie fille ; de longs cheveux blond-paille, de grands yeux bleus étincelants, élégante, avec une jupe noir et un petit haut blanc. Ses bottines en revanche ont des talons très épais, pour écraser tout ce qui ne lui plaît pas - moi - et ses yeux brillent plus de fureur que de joie de vivre - à cause de moi... Mais, là, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je peux juste m'attendre à pire quand elle verra l'état de mon bras... Ce qui ne saurait tarder...

"Et en plus, tes vêtements sont déchirés !! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?!"

Avec fatalisme, je lève mon bras. Ses yeux s'emplissent d'horreur face à l'entaille qui trône sur son chef-d'oeuvre...

"Mais j'ai rapporté ce que tu voulais !"

Je lève bien vite l'outil qu'elle m'avait demandé, espérant calmer quelque peu sa fureur. Si ça a marché, je n'imagine même pas ce qui aurait _dû_ m'arriver...

"ESPÈCE D'IRRESPONSABLE !! COMMENT OSES-TU TE MONTRER DEVANT MOI AVEC TON BRAS DANS CET ÉTAT !! EST-CE QUE TU RENDS COMPTE DU MAL QUE JE ME SUIS DONNÉ POUR TE LE FAIRE ?! COMMENT PEUX-TU EN PRENDRE AUSSI PEU SOIN !! IDIOT !! CRÉTIN !! VAS T'ASSEOIR IMMÉDIATEMENT !!"

J'obéis sans broncher. Au passage, elle m'arrache l'outil des mains, et le pose brutalement sur l'établi avant de se mettre en quête des pièces pour remplacer celles que j'ai abîmées...

Attendez une seconde ! Pourquoi je me fais engueuler, d'abord ?! C'est pas _moi_ qui aie abîmé mon bras... ! Ceci dit, inutile d'essayer de le lui expliquer... J'ai pas envie de mourir, non plus...

Elle revient vers moi, avec - horreur ! - un tas d'outils et une pièce de rechange.

"Déshabilles-toi !" ordonne-t-elle, autoritaire. Évidemment, je ne vais pas jouer les pudiques et me plaindre, elle risquerait de mal le prendre... J'enlève donc mes vêtements, et me retrouve torse nu, assis sur le fauteuil. C'est dans ce "fauteuil" que je me suis fait opéré, il y a trois ans... Le métal recouvre toute mon épaule, et une partie de mon torse, de mes côtes et de mon dos. Pas très élégant. Et bonjour les cicatrices, qui restent quand même bien visibles. Mais enfin, je peux quand même bouger... Je pose mon bras sur l'espèce de petite table accrochée au fauteuil, et Winry commence à dévisser la plaque qui recouvre le dessus de l'automail. Celle qui est éraflée. Ce dont je ne suis pas responsable. Enfin, pas totalement...

Comme d'habitude, Winry a vite fini. C'est une vraie pro. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans elle. C'est elle qui a essentiellement mis en place notre système de sécurité. Avec Kimblee, et quelques autres, mais surtout elle. C'est une génie de la mécanique, et de l'électronique. Moi, je ne comprends pas tout quand elle me raconte ses inventions et tout ce qu'elle fait dans ce domaine... Mais j'écoute poliment (qui sait ce qui m'arriverait si elle pensait que je ne l'écoutais pas ? C'est à vous faire froid dans le dos...)

Je peux maintenant m'échapper de l'atelier. Le regard de reproche de Winry me met toujours mal à l'aise. Je prends l'ascenseur pour me rendre au dernier sous-sol ; après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, j'ai besoin de souffler un peu... Histoire de me rendre compte à quel point j'ai été stupide...

Enfin, de toute façon, ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Là, tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est_ dormir_ !

Ma chambre, c'est la troisième porte près de l'ascenseur. Autrement dit, tout prêt, étant donné qu'il y a une bonne centaine de pièces sur cet étage. Et encore, certaines familles n'occupent qu'une seule pièce, aménagée comme on peut. Plus trois salles d'eau, et deux cuisines, donc, bien réparties pour éviter d'avoir à traverser tout le hall. Ah, oui... les toilettes, c'est une autre histoire...

Avant que j'arrive à ma porte (c'est dire), je me fais... littéralement sauter dessus par une tornade brune qui se précipite dans mes jambes. Et comme je suis fatigué... je m'écroule.

"Grand-frère !!"

"Oh, Élysia, tu m'étrangles !!"

Elle se relève vite fait, et me regarde avec des yeux larmoyants... problème...

"Je me suis _inquiétée_ !! J'ai cru que tu t'étais fait _mangé_ !! Et tu avais promis qu'on jouerait ensemble aujourd'hui, et à la place tu es sorti !!"

C'est vraiment pas mon jour... je me fait attaqué de tous les côtés... Je n'ai même plus la force de me relever...

Heureusement, une main secourable vient à ma rencontre, et je la saisis immédiatement.

"Salut, Edo ! Bon retour."

"Merci, Monsieur Hugues..."


	6. Retrouvailles

**Le Cheval Bleu**

Retrouvailles

* * *

Deux autres jours passèrent, pendant lesquels ils restèrent cachés dans la grotte. Edward était toujours un peu faible, et se contenta de rester coucher docilement ; Kimblee surveillait l'entrée avec attention, car _elle_ était encore dans les parages ; mais c'était plus dur pour la petite Élysia, qui à son âge, avait besoin de jouer et se défouler...

Au soir du deuxième jour, Kimblee revint avec le panier plein, et la petite l'accueillit avec joie. Il en resta un instant étonné, mais se reprit vite, et commença à déballer la nourriture, pendant que Élysia préparait la casserole d'eau. Il ne la laissa pas l'aider longtemps, la tenant éloignée du feu, et prépara rapidement le repas. Pendant que la petite mangeait, il s'approcha du garçon. Il dormait. Sa respiration était laborieuse, mais il ne semblait pas avoir énormément de fièvre. Il le secoua un peu, pour le réveiller.

"... hmmm..." Edward ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et il se sentit redressé ; sa tête bascula en arrière.

"Hey ! Réveilles-toi... !"

L'enfant gémit, dans une grimace de douleur. Kimblee s'assit en tailleur, et l'installa entre ses jambes, la tête blonde reposant contre lui.

"Edward... il faut que tu avales quelque chose, alors réveilles-toi."

Il ne répondit pas, mais son souffle devint rauque. "_Bordel... Si ça s'infecte à nouveau, ça va très mal aller... ! Il faudrait que je trouve un médecin..._" Sans se soucier de savoir si l'enfant était conscient ou pas, il le fit boire un peu d'eau, du mieux qu'il put, et le recoucha correctement, bien au chaud sous la couverture. Puis il rassembla toutes ses affaires, dans la grande besace de cuir qu'il avait dénichée près de la cabane, et dit à la petite :

"Écoute-moi très attentivement : ce soir, je vais emmener ton grand-frère quelque part, où il sera en sécurité. Mais je vais devoir le porter pour ça, et je ne peux pas te porter toi aussi. Et comme tu ne cours pas assez vite, tu vas attendre sagement ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne te chercher. C'est compris ?"

La fillette eut une moue apeurée :

"Je vais rester toute seule... ?"

"Oui, mais pas très longtemps. Peut-être juste une journée. Je reviendrai au plus tard demain soir. Alors tu vas rester ici tranquillement, et surtout ne pas faire de bruit, c'est compris ?"

"Mais... je..."

"C'est très important pour ton grand-frère... Il est très malade, et je dois l'emmener dans un endroit où il sera soigné. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non..."

"Alors attends-moi ici jusqu'à demain. Tu ne sors pas, et tu ne fais pas de bruit. Compris ?"

"... oui."

"Bien."

Sur ce, il se releva et alla soulever le garçon ; après l'avoir bien enroulé dans la couverture, il le hissa sur son dos, et passa la besace autour d'eux, en guise d'attache. Puis il sortit de la grotte, recommandant une dernière fois à la petite de ne pas bouger, et commença à descendre doucement. Escalader seul était une chose, mais avec ce qui ressemblait à un poids mort sur son dos, c'était différent...

Il parvint toutefois à quitter la forêt sans encombre, sans faire de mauvaises rencontres (notamment _elle_...) Il retourna alors au village.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il marchait dans la ville, à la recherche de l'endroit où il voulait se rendre, il sentit le garçon bouger dans son dos. Il passa son deuxième bras derrière lui pour le garder en place, maintenant ses jambes de chaque côté de sa taille. L'enfant poussa un gémissement plaintif, sans doute mal à l'aise d'être ainsi trimballé sans douceur.

"... gnn... Élie..."

_Oh oh..._ pensa Kimblee, en raffermissant sa prise sur les jambes du garçon. Edward ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et se redressa plus ou moins en reconnaissant la ville.

"... hey... Élysia... où est-ce que... Hey ! Où vous m'emmenez ?! Où est Élysia !!"

"Calme-toi, où ta fièvre va remonter." Il sentit le gamin s'agiter dans son dos, ce qu'il apprécia moyennement.

"Répondez-moi... !!"

"Elle est restée dans la grotte, j'irai la chercher dès que tu seras en lieu sûr."

"Vous l'avez laissée toute seule ?!"

Edward chercha à se dégager, mais la poigne de l'homme était trop forte. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

"Arrêtez... ! Retournez la chercher... pas... toute seule..."

La fatigue l'emporta, et sa tête tourna tellement qu'il s'écroula littéralement sur l'épaule de l'homme, qui grimaça sous le choc. Mais il continua sa route, soutenant l'enfant inconscient.

* * *

Au bout d'un long moment, il décida d'abandonner ses recherches, et entra dans un garage vide ; il y avait accrochées aux murs des planches de bois faisant office d'étagères, mais elles étaient pleines de poussière, et de rien d'autre. Il déposa soigneusement l'enfant dans le fond de la pièce sombre (il faisait nuit depuis plusieurs heures déjà) et le recouvrit correctement. Il posa également son sac, sous les épaules du garçon, pour éviter que la blessure touche le sol. C'était un gros sac, et la tête blonde reposait aussi dessus, donc, il était confortablement installé pour quelques heures. Edward rouvrit les yeux au moment où il se relevait.

"... vous..."

"Tais-toi. Je vais chercher la petite, mais tu restes ici. Tu ne fais surtout pas de bruit, compris ?"

"... hum..."

"Bon. Je reviens le plus vite possible."

Il sortit.

* * *

Edward resta donc allongé, avec son épaule douloureuse et sa fièvre, qui ne faisait que grimper. La maigre couverture qui le recouvrait ne le tenait pas vraiment au chaud dans cet endroit humide, mais il était au moins en sécurité pour quelques heures. Le temps que Kimblee revienne... avec Élysia... Ces quelques heures, il les passa dans un état presque léthargique, fixant un point dans le vide, ou s'agitant dans son sommeil.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il était sur le dos de l'homme. Étrange comme, quand on dors, on ne voit pas le temps passer. Il lui semblait n'être resté que quelques minutes en train de dormir, et voilà que le soleil se couchait déjà, alors qu'il n'avait même pas vu le matin. Il essaya de se redresser, mais sa tête était trop lourde.

"Tu es réveillé ?"

"... mmm..."

"Bon. J'ai été plus rapide que prévu, tout s'est très bien passé."

"... Élysia... ?"

"Elle est là, à côté de moi."

Il baissa les yeux, et vit la fillette, dans un manteau trop grand pour elle, tenir la main de l'homme et courir pour rester au même rythme que lui, qui marchait.

"... vous pourriez... ralentir..."

"Certainement pas. On n'a pas le temps de traîner."

Il marcha encore un moment, mais trouva bientôt l'endroit qu'il cherchait. C'était l'ancienne école. Il passa par-dessus les débris, les restes de grillage, en soulevant la petite pour l'aider à le suivre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'ancien préau, branlant, écroulé par endroit, à côté duquel se trouvait le grand local où le concierge entreposait tout son matériel d'entretien. Edward s'en souvenait, parce que, quand il allait à l'école, le grand jeu consistait à trouver le plus vite possible le nouveau mot de passe qui en ouvrait la porte ; celui qui réussissait avait le droit d'y entrer, et récupérer le jouet qu'il désirait (et oui, parce que tous les jouets confisqués dans la cour étaient aussi enfermés là).

Kimblee arriva devant la porte, et ... frappa.

Du bruit à l'intérieur, puis la porte qui s'ouvre, laissant apparaître un homme, d'âge mûr, une barbe claire sur la mâchoire inférieure, vêtu d'un ensemble blanc et bleu foncé (une chemise et un pantalon retenu par des bretelles).

"Monsieur Kimblee... !"

Ils entrèrent. Kimblee lâcha enfin la main de la petite, qui resta tout de même à ses côtés, et remit le garçon sur ses pieds. Edward chancela un peu, mais tint bon. Après avoir dormi toute une nuit et toute une journée, il pouvait rester debout pendant un moment. Kimblee parcourut aussitôt la salle du regard : il y avait une douzaine de personnes. Quatorze, plus précisément. Il eut un regard déçu.

"Vous n'êtes que ça ?" fit-il à celui qui avait ouvert.

"Hélas... Il y avait encore sept personnes, mais elles n'ont pas voulu vous écouter. Nous avons bien essayer de les convaincre, mais rien n'y a fait."

"Tant pis. Merci Howling. Maintenant, on va rester ici tranquillement pendant quelque temps. Il nous faut encore rassembler un maximum de matériel."

"Et de vivres !"

"Oui aussi... Bon, s'il n'y a que vous tous, on va faire avec. C'est déjà ça..."

Tandis qu'il commençait à donner des ordres, et que tout le monde dans la pièce l'écoutait avec attention, Élysia se mit à détailler toutes les personnes présentes, malgré le peu de lumière disponible. Edward, à côté d'elle, sentait sa tête tourner, mais il réussit à rester debout ; elle lui prit la main et lui fit un grand sourire, auquel il répondit aussitôt, rassuré qu'elle aille bien. Puis elle reprit son "inspection", et là...

"PAPA !!"

L'homme, assis sur un carton, au fond de la pièce, détourna son attention de Kimblee à ce cri (comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs...). Il reconnut la petite immédiatement, et se leva bien vite :

"Élysia !"

La fillette se jeta dans ses bras, sous le regard étonné et attendri des autres. Maes Hugues serra sa fille contre lui, les larmes aux yeux, infiniment heureux de la retrouver saine et sauve.

Edward, toujours près de Kimblee, eut une expression stupéfaite, d'abord, puis soulagée, et il sourit grandement à l'homme qui s'essuyait les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

"Edward !! Oh, Ed, tu es là aussi, dieu soit loué !" Hugues s'approcha, mais remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose clochait.

"Ed... tu es blessé ?"

Pâle, le garçon eut un sourire triste et écarta la couverture. Il vit le regard de Hugues s'écarquiller d'horreur.

"Oh, seigneur... ! Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Nous en discuterons plus tard, pour l'instant, il y a des choses plus importantes à faire." intervint Kimblee, qui reprit là où il en était.

Mais Edward avait de plus en plus de mal à rester debout, il se sentait brûlant, et commençait à trembler de froid...

"Et pour terminer, quand nous aurons tout ce qu'il faut, je vous conduirai au..."

Il s'interrompit brusquement en sentant le garçon s'agripper à sa manche, et partir en arrière.

Edward s'écroula, rattrapé de justesse par l'homme aux cheveux noirs, qui le regarda avec inquiétude. Il vit aussi Hugues se précipiter sur lui, criant quelque chose, mais il n'entendait plus rien tant sa tête bourdonnait. Et il sombra doucement dans l'inconscience, terrassé par la fièvre.

* * *

**Fin de la période d'examens. Reprenons notre rythme habituel XD**


	7. Repérés ?

**Le Cheval Bleu**

Repérés ?

* * *

**.oO°**POV Edward**°Oo.**

J'ai enfin réussi à gagner ma chambre. J'enlève mon manteau et je m'allonge sur mon lit, sans prendre la peine d'ôter quoique ce soit d'autre. Toutes les chambres se ressemblent à peu près, sauf qu'elles n'ont pas toutes la même taille. La mienne fait partie de la catégorie "célibataire". Il y a aussi la taille "couple" et "familiale". La seule différence, c'est la place qu'il faut pour y mettre d'autres lits ; quand il faut en rajouter quelque part, ils sont superposés (gain de place, donc plus de monde peut être logé). Dans ma chambre, on pourrait rajouter au moins trois lits. Mais ça deviendrait vraiment invivable, à quatre dans une si petite pièce...

Épuisé comme je suis, je m'endors rapidement.

À mon réveil, la première chose que j'entends, c'est le bruit dans la salle, le brouhaha des discussions. Peut-être de nouveaux arrivants, ou bien le ravitaillement... Je me lève, un peu engourdi, et regarde le réveil sur ma table de chevet : j'ai dormi quatre heures d'affilée... Ça fait un bien fou. Je remets un peu d'ordre dans mes vêtements et je sors. Tiens, je n'avais même pas fermé ma porte... Aucune porte ne ferme à clé, remarquez. Elles sont toutes coulissantes, et constituées d'une sorte de toile rigide un peu translucide (on voit juste les ombres à travers), comme du plastique. Pour l'intimité, c'est pas trop ça...

Dans le hall, il y a un groupe de personnes qui papotent simplement, autour d'une table. Rien de nouveau, donc... Je retourne dans ma chambre, je prends mes affaires de toilette et je me dirige vers les douches. Mine de rien, c'est que passer la nuit dehors à courir n'est pas recommandé pour rester propre et soigné. Un brin de toilette me fera du bien...

Les salles d'eau ont la même taille qu'une chambre "familiale" : il y a six cabines individuelles au fond de la pièce, et trois lavabos le long des murs de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée (coulissante, sans fermeture...) Au pire, on peut donc être douze à se laver en même temps (même un lavabo est suffisant, dans certains cas...) En théorie, il y a une salle qui est réservée aux femmes, mais en pratique, elles sont mixes ; le minimum qu'on fasse pour respecter un tant soit peu leur intimité, c'est que quand une femme est dans l'une des salles d'eau, aucun homme n'entre en même temps. Normal quoi. Là, j'ai de la chance, je suis seul dans la pièce.

Je pose mes affaires près d'un lavabo, j'enlève mes vêtements et j'entre dans une cabine, que je referme soigneusement.

Comme d'habitude, je me fais surprendre par l'eau froide, et je m'écarte violemment contre la porte, avant de régler les robinets. On a un quota d'eau chaude par personne. Dès que l'eau coule, le réservoir se vide de ce qu'il faut, et ensuite s'arrête. Si on n'a pas fini, on termine à l'eau froide (plutôt glaciale, vue la saison, et comme il ne fait pas spécialement chaud à l'intérieur, mieux vaut se dépêcher pour ne pas être congelé).

Pourtant, je traîne. J'ai envie, pour une fois. L'eau chaude m'endors presque, c'est un vrai bonheur... Je commence tout de même à me savonner. Mais au moment de lever les bras pour laver mes cheveux, une violente douleur me transperce l'épaule. Je me baisse aussitôt, haletant.

"C'est quoi ce bordel... ?"

Dans ce genre de situation, je peux avoir l'air de deux choses : soit j'ai l'air idiot, ce qui arrive (malheureusement) assez souvent, soit on voit que c'est grave. À mon avis, vu la tête que je tire en ce moment, c'est grave. Et pas qu'un peu. Dans un instant de panique, je pense à Winry qui aurait fait une bourde. Je me reprends vite, ça, ce n'est pas près d'arriver avant qu'elle soit aussi gâteuse que sa grand-mère (et encore, avec elle on sait jamais...). La deuxième solution, la plus probable à mon avis, c'est que mon automail est plus abîmé que ce que j'avais cru. Mais si je retourne voir Winry maintenant... elle va être encore plus énervée.

Je tente de voir ce qui ne va pas dans mon épaule ; apparemment, ça vient de l'articulation, sinon, je n'aurais pas eu aussi mal. Malheureusement, je ne sens rien sous mes doigts qui pourrait causer cette douleur. Il va bien falloir que j'aille demander à Winry...

Je coupe les robinets et je m'essuie. Chaque mouvement que je fais pour lever mon automail m'envoie comme une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. C'est franchement_ désagréable_. Je sors et j'enfile mes vêtements propres, avant de repasser par ma chambre pour y mettre mon linge sale, puis je repars vers l'ascenseur pour remonter à l'atelier...

* * *

**.oO°**POV Narrateur**°Oo.**

Winry était en train d'améliorer son nouvel outil, qui lui permettrait de régler les défaillances électrique du système d'ouverture des portes extérieures, quand elle entendit des pas à l'entrée de l'atelier. C'était une grande pièce, plus grande qu'une chambre "familiale" ; le long des murs, excepté celui du fond, il y avait des étagères qui montaient jusqu'au plafond, toutes pleines de divers outils, pièces métalliques, produits et ustensiles médicaux, ainsi que beaucoup de couvertures et de linges. Il y avait trois fauteuils destinés aux opérations, alignés au centre depuis l'entrée jusqu'au fond, et trois lits aux draps blancs dans une pièce jouxtant l'atelier, beaucoup plus petite, laquelle contenait également des étagères, quelques chaises, une petite table dans un coin et énormément de médicaments.

Elle détourna la tête de son travail pour voir qui venait d'arriver. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de reconnaître Edward, qui venait à peine de passer ! Cela faisait plus de quatre heures, mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé, concentrée sur son travail.

"Ed ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ?"

Le garçon, au lieu de répondre, évita son regard, et commença à s'agiter, d'un air gêné. Il se tenait le bras droit comme s'il lui faisait mal, et semblait vraiment inquiet...

"Ben Ed ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Toujours pas de réponse de la part du blond, qui ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans savoir que dire. Winry commença à s'impatienter.

"Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?"

Edward eut un regard surpris, puis baissa la tête. "_Oh non..._" soupira intérieurement la jeune fille. Elle connaissait cette expression.

"C'est ton automail ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Je... en fait... j'ai... euh..."

"Arrête de bafouiller et dis-moi !"

"... c'est... mon épaule... elle... me fait mal..."

Il y eut un petit silence. Winry soupira, pour de vrai cette fois. Elle secoua la tête avec un petit sourire, et tendit la main vers le blond, qui eut l'air stupéfait.

"Idiot. Viens t'asseoir, je vais voir ça... !"

Il eut un sourire contrit, et obéit. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil, après avoir ôter tant bien que mal son large tee-shirt.

Elle s'assit derrière son dos et demanda :

"Ça fait mal comment ?"

"Je crois que c'est dans l'articulation. Quand je lève le bras, ça me lance, comme si ça touchait les nerfs..."

Elle attrapa sur l'étagère près d'elle un tournevis, et ôta la plaque fixe qui recouvrait l'épaule ; puis elle se plongea dans les câbles de l'automail, reliant les nerfs, en les vérifiant tous attentivement. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête.

"Je suis désolée, Ed, mais je ne vois rien qui cloche."

"Pourtant je l'ai pas inventée, cette douleur... !"

"Je te crois, mais il n'y a rien qui cloche quand même."

Elle reprit en main la plaque étincelante, et allait la remettre en place quand un éclat étrange attira son attention. Elle le retourna complètement, et...

"Ed..."

"Oui ?"

"Bouge, pour voir..."

Obéissant, le garçon leva le bras ; étonné de rien sentir, il fit quelques mouvements, et finit par se tourner vers elle, étonné.

"J'ai plus mal. C'était quoi, alors ?"

"... Ed..."

"... quoi ?"

"Tu t'es fait avoir..."

Elle lui montra le petit émetteur accroché à la plaque.

* * *

**.oO°**POV Edward**°Oo.**

Oh non... non... non... non... non... non... non !! ... C'est pas vrai ! ... C'est un cauchemar ...

Bon sang... j'ai été eu... Kimblee va être encore plus furieux...

"T'es vraiment pas doué, Ed..."

"Tais-toi, tu veux ?! Je me sens assez mal comme ça !"

"Tu vas lui dire, ou je m'en charge ?"

"T'es folle ?! Il était déjà furieux quand je suis revenu, je peux pas aller lui dire _ça_ !"

"Bon, je le fais alors !"

"... Non... ! Winry, attends... !"

Trop tard. Elle est déjà partie... Je vais me faire engueuler, c'est sûr... Je reste assis, sans savoir quoi faire. Quand ? _Quand_ ai-je pu être touché ? Quand m'a-t-_elle_ tiré dessus, avant mon bras ? Pendant qu'_elle_ me poursuivait ? Sans doute... c'est le plus probable. Et moi, je n'ai rien senti, puisque c'était sur l'automail... Mais qu'est-ce qu'_elles_ me veulent... ?

* * *

**.oO°**POV Narrateur**°Oo.**

Winry avançait rapidement dans le hall, jusqu'au poste de surveillance, où Kimblee devait certainement se trouver. Elle frappa trois coups secs, et entra sans attendre de réponse ; c'était une salle spécialement aménagée, avec des écrans couvrant tout un mur, du sol au plafond ; il y avait plusieurs ordinateurs reliés aux écrans, et chaque écran était relié à une caméra de surveillance. Il y en avait essentiellement à l'extérieur, mais quelques unes également dans les zones d'entrée. Une petite table au centre était encombrée par de nombreux papiers (cartes, listes de matériel, etc...). Il y avait aussi plusieurs hommes déjà présents, regardant les écrans de contrôle, ou assis autour de la table : Kimblee, bien sûr, mais aussi Hakuro, Grumman, Bradley et Marcoh. Elle remarqua également sa grand-mère, dans un coin, près des ordinateurs.

Dès qu'elle entra, ils se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle. Kimblee demanda :

"Winry ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Pour toute réponse, elle montra le petit émetteur, petit bouton à pattes en forme d'araignée, qu'elle tenait entre deux doigts. Tout le monde dans la salle se figea en reconnaissant l'objet.

"Bon dieu... ! Winry, où as-tu trouvé ça ?!"

"Il s'est faufilé dans l'automail d'Edward."

"Quoi ?!"

"Oui, mais ce truc est trop faible pour émettre jusqu'en surface. C'est une catégorie C. Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite. En revanche, _elles _savent maintenant que nous sommes vraiment loin sous terre, et risquent d'utiliser des émetteurs plus performants la prochaine fois. Il faudrait que Ed arrête de sortir, s'il se fait encore tiré dessus il ne le sentira pas, son automail est un handicap à ce niveau-là."

"Est-ce qu'il émet encore ?"

"Je suppose que la douche l'aura grillé, ce genre de modèle clignote pour signaler qu'il fonctionne. Celui-là non. Donc, non, il n'émet plus."

"Quelle chance... ! Bon, messieurs, il ne nous reste plus qu'à intensifier la surveillance."

"Par contre, Edward est très inquiet."

"À quel sujet ?"

"Et bien... sur votre réaction."

Un silence.

"Continuez sans moi un instant." ordonna Kimblee en suivant la jeune fille dans le hall. Ils rejoignirent l'atelier.

Edward n'avait pas bougé du fauteuil, la tête entre ses mains, visiblement abattu. Dès que Kimblee entra, il sursauta, déglutit et détourna les yeux. L'homme le fixa un instant avant de dire :

"Tu l'as encore échappé belle."

Pas de réponse de la part de l'adolescent, qui gardait les yeux baissés.

"Le bon point, c'est que c'était une catégorie C. Donc, nous sommes toujours plus ou moins en sécurité. Le mauvais..."

Il vit le garçon rentrer la tête dans les épaules, s'attendant sûrement à une sanction.

"... c'est que tu devras désormais rester ici. Plus d'escapades à la surface. Terminé ! Parce que maintenant qu'_elles_ savent, elles vont certainement s'acharner sur toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?"

Hochement de tête, contrit.

"Bon. Comme ça, tu pourras enfin jouer avec Élysia... !"

Kimblee se détourna pour rejoindre la salle de contrôle, mais il était persuadé qu'en cet instant, le blond le regardait partir avec une expression stupéfaite, mais soulagée. Il sourit. Depuis le temps, il le connaissait...


	8. Cachette

**Le Cheval Bleu**

Cachette

* * *

Edward se réveilla doucement, mais sûrement, en sentant un vent froid l'entourer brusquement. Il cessa tout aussi soudainement, et le garçon vit à travers ses paupières closes une ombre se pencher sur lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul, et ouvrit les yeux : il faisait sombre dans la pièce, une grande pièce, différente du hangar de l'école... Où était-il ?

"Bonsoir, Edward..."

Il plissa les yeux pour reconnaître l'homme au-dessus de lui.

"Docteur... Marcoh ?"

"Oui."

"Où... ?"

"En sécurité, ne t'en fais pas. Je m'occupe de te soigner, tout va bien."

"Mais où est... Élysia ?"

"Avec son père. Elle va bien... Hugues ? Venez !"

Edward jeta un oeil autour de lui, autant que le lui permettait sa position allongée et sa tête lourde. Il vit l'homme à lunettes s'accroupir à son tour près de lui.

"Edo, comment tu te sens ?"

"... bien... Dites... où est Madame Hugues... ?"

Malgré son regard fiévreux, Edward vit parfaitement la douleur dans les yeux verts**(1)** de l'homme à cet instant. Mais celui-ci trouva la force de lui sourire :

"Elle n'est plus là..."

Edward resta silencieux un moment, accusant le choc de la nouvelle.

"Et... maman ?"

"Je suis désolé, Edo..."

Sa respiration se fit plus difficile, les larmes menaçant de couler.

"Et... papa... ?"

Il sentit Hugues serrer sa main gauche dans la sienne.

"On n'a pas encore retrouvé son corps..."

Edward pleurait à présent, silencieusement, mais il termina tout de même :

"Et Al ? ... Où est Alphonse ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Edo... Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles... Je suis désolé..."

Le garçon éclata en sanglots, ses épaules agitées de tremblements. Hugues soupira tristement et le souleva pour le serrer dans ses bras ; le petit blond s'accrocha à lui de son unique main, s'enfonçant dans sa chemise en quête de réconfort.

* * *

Kimblee revint peu de temps après. Il vérifia que tout le monde était présent, puis ordonna le départ. Tous regroupèrent leurs affaires, certains poussant les caddies de provisions qu'ils avaient réussi à récupérer dans les décombres du village. Marcoh souleva Edward, enroulé dans une nouvelle couverture, propre et plus chaude, et suivit les autres, Kimblee à leur tête.

Edward avait les yeux mi-clos, et regardait autour de lui d'un regard vague. Il reconnut le hall de l'hôtel, quand il pénétrèrent dans la lumière de la pièce principale ; ils devaient avoir attendu dans la salle de réception. Il vit Hugues marcher à côté du docteur, Élysia endormie dans les bras. Elle avait des traces de larmes sur les joues, et il compris que son père avait dû lui annoncer à elle aussi la mauvaise nouvelle... pauvre Gracia...

Il se surprit à pleurer encore, et vit le docteur lui sourire gentiment. Il détourna la tête.

La petite troupe marcha à travers les couloirs de l'hôtel, jusqu'au sous-sols, sans comprendre ce que Kimblee cherchait.

Arrivés dans une cave à vin, dévastée, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant ; Kimblee se dirigea vers un tonneau en morceaux, écarta le bois, dévoilant une porte incrustée dans le mur ; il l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied, révélant le passage sombre qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. L'escalier était travaillé, exprès pour un passage fréquent, et il y avait des plafonniers tous les trois mètres qui dispensaient une lumière diffuse, mais suffisante pour se déplacer. D'un geste, Kimblee leur fit signe de le suivre, et se mit à descendre les escaliers avec un sourire en coin. Après un moment de silence, pas très rassurés, ils se décidèrent à descendre à leur tour.

* * *

Ils marchèrent longtemps, dans l'obscurité humide du sous-terrain ; quand ils virent enfin à nouveau la lumière, c'était le jour artificiel des néons de l'immense salle dans laquelle ils se retrouvèrent. Kimblee semblait confiant, et connaître l'endroit. Il les conduisit à travers les couloirs poussiéreux, faiblement éclairés par les néons grésillants ; derrière lui, les autres regardaient autour d'eux avec suspicion, ou inquiétude. Ils marchèrent encore un moment, jusqu'à déboucher sur une grande et haute double-porte métallique.

Kimblee demanda qu'on l'aide à pousser, et avec trois hommes, ils réussirent à ouvrir la porte, dont le grincement sonore et sinistre réveillant Edward, et fit pleurer Élysia.

Le blond remua dans les bras du docteur Marcoh, regardant autour de lui avec curiosité, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit.

"Docteur... où on est ?"

"Je ne sais pas trop, mais visiblement, très loin sous terre..."

"... sous... ?"

Kimblee lança alors, dévoilant l'immense hall sombre :

"Messieurs, mesdames, voici les laboratoires utilisés par l'armée pour mener ses recherches... ! Il s'agit d'expérimentations sur le corps humain. Ce lieu est top secret, et les gens au courant de son existence sont tous morts... sous mes yeux... !" finit-il avec un sourire bizarre.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, après avoir réinstallé l'électricité, Marcoh, accompagné de son assistant, emmena Edward dans l'une des salles d'expérimentations ; il ne fit pas attention à certains instruments inquiétants, qui traînaient un peu partout, comme laissés en plan, et installa Edward sur l'une des tables après que l'homme qui le suivait l'ait nettoyée. L'assistant était un grand blond aux yeux bleus, vêtu d'un jogging, d'un pull, et de bottes brunes ; il avait une cigarette accrochée derrière l'oreille, et une expression sérieuse, en cet instant.

Un fois Edward allongé, Marcoh ôta soigneusement les bandages lâches qui recouvraient l'épaule de l'enfant, dénudant la peau brûlée ; il eut un regard peiné en voyant les cicatrices encore vives, et se mit aussitôt au travail.

"Jean, trouve-moi un scalpel et des ciseaux. Et du désinfectant. Ou de l'alcool, peu importe maintenant... et du linge suffisamment propre, aussi."

"Bien compris."

Havoc fit le tour de la salle en quête de ce qu'avait demandé le docteur, pendant que celui-ci utilisait la dernière seringue de sédatifs qu'il avait sur lui.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward... Quand tu te réveilleras, tout sera fini. Je t'aurais soigné. Ça va aller. Maintenant, tu vas t'endormir tranquillement... Reste calme, tout se passera bien..."

Tout en parlant pour le rassurer, Marcoh fit l'injection, s'attirant une plainte de l'enfant, et attendit patiemment que le petit s'endorme pour commencer.

* * *

**(1) Dans les illustrations des Arts books, Hugues a les yeux bleus. Mais je les ai déjà dits verts dans **"**Voyage**"** et il faut avouer qu'un brun aux yeux verts, en plus d'être rare, c'est classe n.n**


	9. Ravitaillement

**Le Cheval Bleu**

Ravitaillement

* * *

Tranquillement installés dans le hall du troisième sous-sol, assis à même le sol près de l'une des nombreuses tables de bois, Edward jetait les dés et Élysia, Kayal et May Chang déplaçaient les figurines sur le plateau du jeu. Sous le regard bienveillant de Hugues, assis juste à côté, et de madame Howling, qui venait d'apporter de quoi souper. La nuit était très avancée, c'était presque le matin, mais les enfants avaient été si heureux d'apprendre que Edward était de retour, qu'ils n'avaient plus voulu dormir après. Ils jouaient donc tous ensembles sous la lumière artificielle du hall, au-dessus de la table, sans se soucier des forts bâillements qu'émettaient parfois les enfants (qui par ailleurs n'étaient absolument pas fatigués, comme chacun s'en doute...)

Le matin arriva rapidement, simplement annoncé par les horloges murales qui trônaient le long des murs. Les enfants étaient à moitié couchés à terre, et Edward somnolait aussi, mais plus dignement, regardant d'un oeil amusé les petites têtes endormies. Finalement, chaque parent alla les coucher, et Edward regagna sa chambre pour une longue grasse matinée.

Le brouhaha si bruyant venant de l'étage supérieur le réveilla aux alentours de midi ; il ne prit pas la peine de repasser par la salle de bain, et se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait en haut.

Dans le hall du deuxième étage, de nombreux chariots croulants sous les cartons pleins encombraient le milieu de la salle ; une petite foule s'était amassée autour, et d'incessants va-et-vient avaient lieu entre les cuisines et les chariots. Un peu à l'écart, également entourés d'une petite foule joyeuse, un groupe d'hommes et de femmes étaient assis à une table, mangeant avec appétit le frugal repas qu'on leur avait apporté.

Edward s'approcha, et reconnut plusieurs d'entre eux : il y avait Ross, Bloch, Falman, Armstrong et Gran, visibles de loin, mais aussi Miles, Storch, Yakovlev cachés derrière. Après s'être frayé un chemin à travers tous les gens qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux, il vit enfin Knox, le médecin, et...

"Tiens, si c'est pas le rasibus que voilà... !"

"QUI TU TRAITES DE MINUS PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UN HARICOT, HEIN ?!"

Le plat vola à la tête de Mustang, qui éclatait de rire, ainsi que la foule, face à l'emportement bien connu du blond. À côté de lui, Knox fit d'une voix neutre (mais pas si impartiale que ça) :

"Roy, on ne s'en prend pas à plus petit que soi..."

"VOUS VOUS Y METTEZ VOUS AUSSI ?!" hurla Edward, totalement en rage.

La foule éclata encore de rire, et Edward baissa la tête, un peu honteux mais toujours furieux.

"Content de te revoir, Ed !"

"Mmfff..."

* * *

Un instant plus tard, Breda arriva avec un nouveau plat, et tous se remirent à table, profitant du déjeuner de midi pour manger à leur faim.

"Alors ?"

"Alors quoi ?"

"Comment ça s'est passé !"

"Oh, ça ? Ben, comme d'habitude. À part qu'on a été plus long que prévu à arriver, parce qu'elles étaient plus vigilantes que d'ordinaire. On ne nous a pas dit exactement pourquoi."

Ed rougit et détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise que sa maladresse ait pu causer des problèmes. Mais visiblement, il n'y avait eu aucun souci pour eux à entrer.

"Et... vous avez ramené quoi... ?"

"Beaucoup de conserves. On a eu énormément de chance de retrouver le convoi du mois dernier. Ça fait une double ration, en fait. Pas mal de médicaments, aussi, mais à ce que je vois, il n'y en aura peut-être pas besoin ici. C'est une chance. On a aussi pu récupérer beaucoup d'armes, dans un ancien village désaffecté. On n'a pu retrouver personne, malheureusement..."

"Donc, vous n'avez pas fait de mauvaises rencontres ?"

"Non. Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiétais... ?"

Edward démentit avec véhémence, bien que Mustang l'ait quand même vu rougir... Il sourit simplement, sans ajouter de commentaires, et continua son repas tranquillement.

* * *

"Nous avons donc commencé par East City. La ville ressemblait à un champ de bataille : les immeubles formaient des tas de ruines et de gravas immondes, les égouts se déversaient dans les rues défoncées, le béton était craquelé, rendant la route impraticable à cause des cratères brûlés provoqués par les tirs de leurs canons... ! Plus rien n'était intact, partout, il n'y avait plus que ruines et désolation. Aucun survivant, personne, n'était venu à notre rencontre. Rien que des restes de maisons saccagées, vides et brûlées... Notre passage fut bref, il n'y avait plus rien d'utile nulle part. Nous avons donc quitté East City, persuadés que notre mission allait être un échec. La route jusqu'au village le plus proche fut tranquille, car le paysage était plat, et il n'y avait rien en vue, autour de nous. En revanche, la route, et les chemins, étaient si délabrés que la remorque s'est décrochée plusieurs fois, et cela nous a fait perdre beaucoup de temps. Nous sommes arrivés dans le village suivant avec appréhension ; nous avions peur de ce que nous allions découvrir... Partout, le même décor qu'à la citée : des ruines fumantes, des maisons effondrées, des routes brûlées et craquelées. Comme à la citée, aucun survivant ne vint à notre rencontre. Nous sommes passés jusqu'aux restes de l'ancien hôpital, espérant y trouver quelques flacons intacts de médicaments. Nous avons été chanceux, et nous sommes dépêchés de transporter tout ce que nous pouvions dans la jeep, et nous avons repris notre chemin. Ce fut long et laborieux, car la végétation devenait plus intense, à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de l'est, et cela cachait à notre vue des ennemis potentiels. En particulier... _elles !!_"

Les cris de peur des enfants retentirent dans la pièce, attirant le regard amusé des parents.

"Nous sommes toutefois arrivés sains et sauf au village suivant. Malgré l'affreuse monotonie du paysage, et l'état malheureux dans lequel se trouvait toutes les habitations, nous avons courageusement continué à avancer, ralentissant quand il nous semblait apercevoir l'ombre d'un survivant. Tout ce que nous découvrîmes, au bout de long temps de recherches assidues, ce fut un petit lac, non loin du village, près duquel se trouvait..."

En haussant le ton, les enfants comprirent qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important. Ils eurent des exclamations anxieuses. Quelques parents ne purent s'empêcher de rire doucement.

"... des tentes !! Des tentes de toiles et de cartons qui protégeaient une dizaine de personnes ! Nous avions trouvés des gens qui avaient besoin de notre aide ! Nous nous sommes donc présentés, et ils nous ont tout de suite accueillis. Malheureusement, nous nous sommes vite aperçus qu'ils y avaient beaucoup de malades, et en particulier des vieillards. Nous ne pouvions gâcher le peu de médicaments que nous avions pour ces gens. Ils ont compris, et nous ont demandé d'emmener avec nous les trois enfants qu'ils gardaient. Il y avait un petit garçon de quelques mois, encore en couffin ; une petite fille de cinq ans, et une autre de sept. Nous les avons faits montés dans la jeep, et nous sommes repartis."

Le ton mélo-dramatique de l'homme rendait le récit encore plus touchant, et plusieurs enfants se mirent à pleurer silencieusement.

"Mais alors que nous nous rendions au village suivant, dernière escale avant les montagnes qui nous séparaient de vous, nous nous fîmes prendre au piège par... _elles !!_"

Un hurlement vint d'une petite fille. Les autres éclatèrent de rire, sous sa réaction, mais c'étaient des rires hystériques, anxieux d'entendre ce qui était arrivé.

"_Elles _nous encerclèrent soudain, faisant fi de nos armes, et voulurent nous ôter toutes nos réserves ; nous ne nous sommes pas laissés faire..."

"Ouais !!" Quelques gloussements ravis.

".. et nous avons fait cercle autour de la jeep, sortant la mitraillette de l'arrière, et la pointant sur _elles_. Nous avons commencé à tirer les premiers, espérant faire le plus de dégâts possibles, et cela... marcha ! Nous n'avons eu de cesse de les faire reculer, et _elles_ reculèrent, surprises de nos attaques, et par la puissance de feu de la mitraillette. Malheureusement..."

Cris étouffés, apeurés.

"... malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas sortis intacts de cette bataille... Trois d'entre nous sont tombés, gravement blessés... deux d'entre eux sont morts, après nous avoir demandé de les abandonner... et les trois enfants que nous avions recueillis... ont été touchés par des balles perdues..."

Les pleurs éclatèrent en apprenant la triste nouvelle ; les enfants se serraient les uns contre les autres, comme par peur de se perdre, eux aussi...

"C'est donc le coeur lourd que nous avons repris notre route... Il nous restait les montagnes à franchir, et, sans aucun doute, d'autres d'entre _elles_ nous attendaient derrière, dans la vallée, dans notre village... La traversée dura trois jours et deux nuits, sans que nous fassions de mauvaises rencontres. Dans une crevasse, nous avons retrouvé le convoi du mois dernier : encastré dans la boue et bloqué par la roche, la camionnette ne pouvait plus avancer. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, à notre grand regret, et nous nous sommes donc contentés de récupérer toute la nourriture encore disponible, avant de reprendre notre route. Mais dès notre arrivée, dès que nous avons percée la forêt pour emprunter la route du village... _elles_ nous ont barré la route !!"

De nouveaux cris de peur, surpris.

"Aussitôt, la mitraillette est ressortie, et a tiré tout de suite ! Sous les coups de feu, _elles_ ne pouvaient que reculer, recevant l'impact fort des balles dans leur coquille de métal, et nous en avons profité pour avancer autant que possible... ! Nous avons réussi à attendre l'hôtel avant qu'_elles_ ne nous retrouvent..."

Soulagement parmi les enfants.

"Et c'est ainsi que nous sommes arrivés juste à temps pour le déjeuner... !"

Des éclats de rire retentirent, tandis que l'homme sortait une multitude d'étoiles roses pour rassurer les enfants, qui oublièrent vite le récit pour jouer avec le géant blond.

* * *

"C'est vrai... ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Ce qui s'est passé... les enfants..."

"... Oui. C'est vrai. Nous avons fait une erreur..."

Edward se tut, attristé par la nouvelle. Tous les gens qui avaient écouté l'histoire avaient maintenant les larmes aux yeux ; les enfants retournèrent vite à leurs occupations, trop jeunes pour vraiment comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Mais les autres, restèrent simplement à leur place, tandis que certains débarrassaient les tables des assiettes sales.

"Ed ?"

Le blond tourna la tête vers le petit brun qui agrippait sa manche.

"Kayal ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Tu viens jouer ?"

Élysia et May Chang attendaient derrière lui, le regard brillant. Edward sourit gentiment, et se leva, laissant Mustang et les autres se reposer de leur mission accomplie.

"Oui, va donc jouer. C'est plus de ton âge... !"

Il se retourna, furieux :

"QUI TU DIS QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'ON LE CONFOND AVEC UN GAMIN DE HUIT ANS ?!"

Mustang se contenta de rire, imité par d'autres dans la foule, et l'atmosphère se détendit soudain.

Edward secoua la tête avec mépris, et se détourna dignement, prenant les enfants par la main pour les ramener à l'étage inférieur.

Il ne put empêcher toutefois un sourire de soulagement se dessiner lentement sur son visage, à l'idée qu'il soit revenu sain et sauf...**(1)**

* * *

**(1) yaoi ou pas de yaoi ? telle est la question... ça gâche l'ambiance, non ?**


	10. Rénovation

**Le Cheval Bleu**

Installation

* * *

Edward se réveilla enfin avec un affreux mal de tête. Il gémit faiblement et ouvrit les yeux. Il sentait la pièce tourner autour de lui, il avait mal, dans son épaule, et il avait soif. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut les barreaux à sa droite. Il était dans une cellule. En prison ?? Il se redressa un peu, du mieux qu'il put considérant sa blessure, et soupira de soulagement en voyant que la porte était grande ouverte. Il n'était pas en prison. Il était dans une cellule qui faisait office de chambre, le temps que tout le monde s'installe. D'ailleurs, son réveil attira l'attention de l'homme blond qui était assis en face de la porte, un livre à la main, et une petite lampe torche posée sur une encoche du mur, au-dessus de lui. Il se leva et entra dans la pièce, pour se pencher sur lui.

"Bonjour, Edward. Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Je... j'ai soif..."

"Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite !"

Il s'éloigna, laissant le petit seul dans le long couloir de la prison.

Havoc retrouva le docteur Marcoh dans une autre salle, en train de faire la liste de tout le matériel trouvé dans les différentes pièces des laboratoires. Lui et le docteur Knox avaient tout rassembler dans cette grande salle, qui servirait sans doute d'infirmerie à l'avenir.

"Jean ?"

"Le petit s'est réveillé. Je vais lui chercher de l'eau, vous devriez aller le voir."

"Oui, très bien. Merci."

* * *

"Edward ?"

L'enfant se tourna vers lui avec un sourire crispé. Son visage luisait de sueur, et il respirait difficilement.

"Tu te sens mal ? Tu as de la fièvre, on dirait... Ce n'est vraiment pas un endroit pour un blessé... ! Ed ? Ça va ?"

"... j'ai... soif..."

"Oui, Jean va revenir, il est parti te chercher de l'eau. Patiente un peu, s'il-te-plaît."

"... j'ai... mal..."

"Je m'en doute..."

Marcoh soupira faiblement, et vérifia les bandages qui recouvraient les épaules de l'enfant. Visiblement, la blessure ne s'était pas infectée, et la pièce était suffisamment à l'abri de l'humidité pour qu'elle guérisse dans de bonnes conditions. Havoc revint une seconde plus tard, portant un pichet d'eau claire et un verre. Marcoh passa un bras sous la tête du petit pour le redresser, pendant que son assistant versait l'eau dans le verre. Il le lui tendit, et le docteur fit boire le garçon autant qu'il le demandait.

Quand il se sentit mieux, Edward posa enfin les questions qu'il se posait depuis son réveil.

"Où on est ?"

"Dans un ancien bâtiment de l'armée, sous terre. Il s'agissait de laboratoires, où se faisaient des expériences sur des prisonniers. C'est pour ça qu'il y a une prison, et beaucoup de matériel médical."

"Où sont les autres ?"

"Kimblee et quelques autres sont remontés à la surface, pour chercher des machines et des matériaux qui nous permettrons de rénover cet endroit. Il faut nous assurer que nous serons en sécurité, ici. Un autre groupe est aussi parti retrouver d'autres gens, qui se cacheraient ailleurs, pour les faire venir ici."

"Alors, on va rester là ?"

"Oui. Pendant un long moment, je pense..."

"Et... mon bras... ?"

"Je suis désolé, Edward, mais pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour toi. Tu es hors de danger, c'est déjà ça. Et maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes. Dès qu'on sera vraiment en sécurité, et bien installés, je verrai comment t'aider. Pour le moment, il te faut être patient.."

"D'accord..."

"Tu as faim ?"

"... oui."

"Tu peux te lever ?"

"Je crois..."

"Alors, viens, je vais te montrer le reste du bâtiment."

* * *

Lorsque Marcoh remonta enfin au premier sous-sol, le plus haut sous terre, il vit avec surprise que les autres groupes étaient tous de retour. Cela faisait tout de même presque une journée entière qu'ils étaient partis. Edward s'étonna d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps, et le docteur le rassura en affirmant que c'était parfaitement normal après une telle opération. Ils avancèrent lentement, pour permettre à Edward de marcher tranquillement, jusqu'à la table où ils étaient rassemblés.

Kimblee était au centre de l'attention, penché sur une sorte de carte, qui représentait manifestement les laboratoires. Armé d'un crayon, il traçait sur le papier tout en expliquant :

"Nous devrions commencer par abattre tous ces murs, afin de former une seule grande pièce, et ce sur les trois niveaux. Cela prendra du temps, mais avec tout ce qui attend à la cave de l'hôtel, je pense que nous n'aurons pas de problème majeur. Ensuite, il suffirait d'aménager les salles qui comportent déjà du matériel : le crématoire, ici, par exemple, pourrait servir de cuisine. Il faudrait déplacer les congélateurs de la morgue, et abattre quelques murs pour faire de la place, aussi. Il y a également les postes informatiques : je doute que le matériel puisse encore marcher, mais nous pouvons toujours le réparer ; le système de surveillance peut être adapté. Bref, il y a énormément de travail, mais si chacun y met du sien, je crois qu'on peut s'en sortir..."

Quand il eut fini, et que tout le monde eut accepté de commencer sans tarder, il releva enfin la tête et vit le docteur en compagnie du garçon blond.

"Vous avez l'étoffe d'un chef, à ce que je vois..." fit Marcoh avec un sourire en coin.

"Comment croyez-vous que j'ai pu m'échapper et survivre, si je ne l'avais pas ?"

"Hum..."

"Edward, c'est ça ? Comment vas-tu ?"

L'enfant eut un sursaut intimidé, mais il réussit à sourire à son tour.

"Bien... Merci..."

"Allons... Plus on sera nombreux, mieux ce sera."

Sur cette étrange déclaration, Kimblee retourna à ces plans, laissant le docteur et le garçon perplexes.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, dans la micro-foule qui s'était installée près d'une salle servant de cuisine...

"EDWARD !!"

Il se retourna en entendant ainsi la voix de fille hurler son nom, et se recula juste à temps pour ne pas recevoir ladite fille de plein fouet.

"Je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien !! Ed, où étais-tu ?? Que s'est-il pass... ?"

Elle s'interrompit en voyant les bandages qui dépassaient du col du tee-shirt du blond, et surtout... la manche vide.

"Oh, Ed !!"

"C'est rien, Winry, pleure pas... Je vais bien... ! Je suis content de voir que tu n'as rien, toi non plus..."

"Je... oui... c'est... en fait, j'étais loin de la clinique, et... enfin, mes parents, eux, y étaient... j'étais chez ma grand-mère, on est restées ensemble..."

"Tes parents... ?"

"Oui... Ils..." Elle renifla à nouveau, et sans faire attention, enlaça soudain le garçon avant d'éclater en sanglots.

"Oh... Winry..."

"Ce... désolée, je suis... Mais c'est tellement... Je veux dire... Oh, Ed !! Merci seigneur, tu vas bien !!"

Sans savoir quoi dire ou faire pour la consoler, Edward se contenta de l'enlacer à son tour, de son unique bras, et la serrer contre lui avec tristesse.

"Ed... je... je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles... j'étais si inquiète... Toi au moins, tu es là..."

"... Au moins... ? Winry, est-ce que tu sais... ?"

"Je suis désolée, Ed, je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'Alphonse, ni de ta mère ni de ton père."

"Ma mère est morte..."

Elle s'écarta, horrifiée, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Edward sentait lui aussi les pleurs revenir...

L'étreinte se resserra, et ils restèrent simplement là, ensemble, pendant un long moment.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, c'était l'enfer dans les sous-sol. Le bruit des machines était tonitruant, les murs s'écroulant faisaient parfois trembler le sol. Tous les travaux durèrent presque trois mois. Pendant ce temps, chacun vécut comme il pouvait, se rendant utile, ou ne se faisant pas remarquer.

Edward resta dans la pièce où il avait récupéré de son opération, et les autres cellules du même couloir servirent beaucoup à toutes les personnes que le groupe envoyé par Kimblee avait réussi à ramener.

Entre autres, il y avait deux hommes, de la même trempe que le tueur en série, qui avaient eux-même rassemblé tous les gens qu'ils rencontraient, pour se cacher dans l'ancienne gare du village. Ils se nommaient Hakuro et Bradley. Ensemble, ils avaient réuni de la nourriture, du matériel et tout ce qu'ils avaient pu récupérer dans la clinique dévastée. Winry et sa grand-mère, Pinako, étaient restées avec eux quand elles les avaient rencontrés.

À présent, tous les gens qui avaient réussi à se cacher et à survivre étaient ici, dans ce couloir, ou sur le chantier des étages supérieurs, en train de rénover les salles.

Edward et Winry étaient restés ensemble ; bizarrement, la jeune fille ne voulait pas le quitter, sans doute inquiète de sa blessure ; Edward avait beau lui dire que ce n'était pas important, elle continua à veiller sur lui. Hugues était également souvent avec eux, et Élysia avait été heureuse de revoir sa "grande-soeur" saine et sauve.

Et puis un jour, Kimblee était venu voir Winry, lui demandant de les aider avec le système de sécurité. Sa réputation était connue de tout le village, et il était normal qu'il en ait entendu parler. Elle était monté au premier sous-sol avec lui, pour découvrir que tous les travaux sur ce niveau étaient terminés : le hall au centre, avec les nombreuses pièces tout le long, l'ascenseur au fond, et la double-porte bien réparée de l'autre côté. Elle participa activement à la mise en place du réseau de surveillance, qui fut ensuite relié aux deux autres sous-sol.

Six autres mois furent nécessaires pour rénover l'ensemble des laboratoires.

Il fallut ensuite commencer à organiser le ravitaillement, en nourriture, mais aussi en armes et munitions...

* * *

**Par manque de temps pour avancer dans cette fic, je passe à un chapitre tous les 15 jours. Désolée.**


	11. L'usine

**Le Cheval Bleu**

L'usine

* * *

Le soir arriva très vite pour Edward, qui avait passé l'après-midi à s'occuper des enfants. Pas seulement Élysia, Kayal et May Chang, mais aussi Ni Wan, Liu, et Richard. C'étaient ceux qu'il connaissait le mieux, et qui le connaissaient. Les chambres où ils logeaient avec leurs parents étaient proches de la sienne, c'était la seule explication à l'adoration qu'ils lui portaient... Du moins, il espérait que cela ne soit que ça...

Étendu sur son lit, Edward somnolait après avoir copieusement dîné. Les lumières étaient baissées, car beaucoup d'enfants étaient couchés à cette heure... Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir, la porte repoussée laissant voir les silhouettes des gens qui passaient devant.

Lui, il rêvassait...

* * *

Il resta à moitié endormi pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que, tard le soir, sa porte coulisse. Il se redressa vaguement, et vit la silhouette de l'homme appuyée dans l'encadrement. Comme la lumière du hall était faible, il ne vit pas de qui il s'agissait. Mais il le sut pourtant. Une seule personne se permettait d'entrer dans sa chambre le soir, sans demander la permission de surcroît.

Il se leva pour le rejoindre, tandis que l'homme avançait vers lui.

"Roy..."

"Je suis content de te revoir."

"Ouais, tu l'as déjà dit..."

"Pour me moquer. Je suis sincère, cette fois."

"Je sais..."

Sans ajouter un mot, ils s'enlacèrent.

Ed se sentait si bien avec lui. Sa présence. Son regard. Son odeur... Tout en lui était si rassurant. Il en avait vraiment besoin, parfois... Oh, Kimblee avait toujours été là pour lui, mais même s'il lui faisait confiance, ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Roy. Roy lui offrait autre chose qu'une cachette et de la nourriture.

Il se mit à trembler contre lui, et s'enfouit plus profondément dans son épaule.

Roy le sentit, et baissa les yeux sur les mèches dorées sous son visage.

"Tout va bien, petit frère ?"

Edward releva brusquement la tête et lui lança un regard assassin.

"JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-PETIT !!"

"Chut !! Tu vas réveiller quelqu'un... !"

Ed se défoula donc à coups de poings, jusqu'à ce que le brun lui attrape les poignets pour le calmer.

"C'est bon ? Tu as fini ?"

"Mmfff !"

Il le relâcha et le reprit dans ses bras.

"Kimblee m'a raconté... ta sortie."

"... ah."

"Je me suis inquiété. Tu es vraiment maladroit..."

"Oh, ça va..."

Vexé, Ed voulut se dégager, mais l'homme le garda près de lui, et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. À ce geste, le blond se figea.

"Je suis vraiment soulagé que tu ailles bien."

"... mmfff."

Un petit moment de silence passa, sans qu'ils ne songent à se séparer.

* * *

Roy rouvrit les yeux, inquiet, quand il sentit les tremblements du jeune homme dans ses bras.

"Ed... ?"

Un sanglot étouffé lui répondit. Le blond s'accrocha un peu plus à lui.

"... tu m'as manqué..." souffla-t-il dans sa chemise.

Roy sourit, sentant les pleurs se faire plus nombreux.

"Hé ben... Viens t'asseoir..."

Il le poussa doucement jusqu'au lit, où ils s'assirent, Edward toujours accroché à lui.

"... je... j'ai eu peur que..."

"Chut... calme-toi. Ces dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes... Mais je suis là, maintenant. Tout va bien."

"... hmm..."

Oui. Éprouvantes. Pour tout le monde.

Après encore quelques minutes, Edward finit par se calmer. Il était tellement rassuré. Quand il leva les yeux, essuyant ses joues humides, Roy lui sourit.

"Tu veux que je reste ?"

Sans hésitation, Ed fit oui de la tête. Ils s'allongèrent sur l'unique lit de la pièce, le blond lové contre le brun, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, serein.

"C'est si dur..."

"Je sais, Edo... je sais."

"Et ça a duré trop longtemps... !"

"Je sais. Je suis désolé... Tu peux pleurer un bon coup, maintenant, ça soulage..."

"... tu m'as manqué..."

"Toi aussi, petit frère."

Un coup de poing dans ses côtes le fit rire.

"Ce que tu es susceptible... !"

"Tu t'es bien amusé, tout à l'heure !?"

"Oui, c'était marrant... !"

"Grrr !!"

"Allez, dors maintenant..."

"... mmfff..."

Edward dormit très bien, cette nuit-là.

* * *

Le lendemain, il se réveilla seul dans son lit, et jeta un regard dans sa chambre. Vide. Encore somnolant, il replongea sous la couverture, la ramenant au-dessus de sa tête, pour éviter la lumière gênante qui venait du hall. Sa porte était ouverte, mais il n'avait pas le courage de se lever pour la refermer...

Après une grasse matinée - pas vraiment méritée - il émergea enfin, et décida de céder aux réclamations de son estomac. Il remit tant bien que mal de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, jugeant que la douche pourrait attendre la fin du repas, et sortit dans le hall rejoindre l'une des cuisines.

Il retrouva à une table Hugues et Élysia, ainsi que...

"Scieszka, bonjour... !"

"Salut, Ed ! Mal dormi ?"

"... ? Non... pourquoi ?"

"Tu as vu ta tête ?"

Ed se pencha vers son reflet dans l'une des assiettes métalliques pour constater que ses cheveux étaient en bataille, tout ébouriffés... Il grogna et passa une main dans ses mèches, pour faire illusion.

"Tu as faim, je suppose ?"

"Tout juste... Vous avez vu Roy ?"

"Hum ? Euh, non. Il a dû remonté. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y aura plus de mission à l'extérieur avant au moins un mois... !"

"Oui... merci monsieur Hugues."

Il se releva, sans avoir pris la peine d'avaler quoi que ce soit, et se rendit directement au premier sous-sol.

Une petite foule se tenait devant la salle des postes informatiques et de surveillance. Une table avait été installée, sur laquelle était penché Kimblee, entouré de Hakuro, Bradley, Knox, Rockbell, et d'autres.

Ed approcha, et repéra Roy parmi les "autres".

"Hey !"

Ils relevèrent tous la tête à son arrivée, et il se sentit rougir, gêné.

"Ed, c'est bien que tu sois là. Approche."

Kimblee rebaissa la tête, et le blond vit qu'il s'agissait d'une carte, étalée sur la table. Mais pas une carte des sous-sols : celle de la région.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"Nous avons trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, avec le radar. Tu sais que Winry l'a perfectionné."

"Oui... Et ?"

"Je pense que je vais lever ta punition, et te permettre de ressortir..."

"... ?? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?"

"Ed, as-tu remarqué lors de tes dernières sorties quelque chose de spécial, chez _elles_ ?"

"Euh... non... je veux dire, pas de différence de comportement, même allure générale, aucune nouvelle arme intégrée. Je n'ai rien remarqué. Ah ! quoique..."

"Oui ?"

"Je ne sais pas si c'est important, mais celle qui m'a poursuivi était très rapide. D'habitude, j'arrive facilement à les semer, mais là, j'ai dû utiliser le brouilleur pour échapper à celle-là... Elle était bien plus rapide."

"C'est ce que je pensais..."

"Ah ?"

"Nous avons trouvé une usine encore en fonctionnement. Nous pensons qu'elle pourrait être liée à leur fabrication."

"... ! Mais c'est génial, ça ! Ça veut dire, une attaque surprise ? On détruit cette usine ?"

"Ne t'emballe, pour l'instant, tout ce que je vous demande, c'est d'aller repérer l'endroit, et revenir faire votre rapport."

"... nous ?"

"Oui. Tu y vas avec Mustang, Breda, Fuery et Armstrong. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous y envoyer plus nombreux."

"Avec Alex, on risque rien..."

"Non... pas Alex..."

"... ? Oh... ? Mais... Ah non !!"

"Si ! J'ai plus confiance en elle pour les missions de ce genre."

"Mais euh !!"

"Arrête de faire le gamin, gamin ! et va te préparer ! Vous partez demain matin."

* * *

**Désolée pour le retard : coupure d'internet, la catastrophe T.T vous comprenez...**


	12. Opération

**Le Cheval Bleu**

Opération

* * *

Edward marchait lentement à travers les couloirs, regardant autour de lui avec attention. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin des travaux. Les anciens laboratoires ne ressemblaient plus à ce qu'ils avaient été ; l'endroit était presque convivial. Il y avait beaucoup de monde...

Devant une cuisine, il vit Hugues et sa fille, en compagnie d'une femme brune dont il avait fait la connaissance peu de temps auparavant. Plusieurs groupes de personnes étaient arrivés au cours des mois passés, et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'autant de gens aient pu survivre à l'attaque.

On lui avait expliqué que l'incident de la clinique n'était pas isolé ; il y avait eu beaucoup d'autres problèmes dans tout le village. Un véritable raid. Chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il sentait ses yeux le piquer...

"Edward ?"

Il se retourna, portant machinalement une main à son visage pour essuyer ses joues.

"Mademoiselle Scieszka ?"

La jeune brune à lunettes lui sourit gentiment.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ?"

"Je... je cherche quelqu'un... je crois..."

"Tu crois ? Alors, je vais t'aider à chercher... !"

Elle lui attrapa la main et continua la promenade avec lui. Edward aimait bien Scieszka. Elle était gentille, guillerette, elle savait lui remonter le moral, et surtout, elle avait une mémoire d'éléphant, ce qui s'était avéré très utile plusieurs mois plus tôt... Elle avait énormément participé avec Winry et d'autres, à la mise en place du système de surveillance, car, travaillant aux services de renseignements militaires du village, en liaison avec le reste du pays, elle avait lu et appris beaucoup de choses qui avaient été utiles à Kimblee. Elle faisait partie de ce que les autres appelaient les "service de défense", c'est-à-dire les gens qui dirigeaient tout ce qui concernait la "cachette".

Edward ne comprenait pas trop tout cela, et c'était ce qu'il avait retenu de ce qu'on lui avait expliqué. Et puis, il se sentait fatigué...

"C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour, n'est-ce pas ?"

Scieszka souriait, mais il avait peur. Winry lui avait assuré que tout se passerait bien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser en y pensant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Edo... Beaucoup de gens en portent, malheureusement, et ils en sont très satisfaits. Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien."

Il hocha vaguement la tête. Il savait que Winry avait travaillé dur pour lui... Il était certain que l'automail serait parfait, comme d'habitude. Mais on ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'avoir un peu peur de l'opération, réputée la plus douloureuse qui existe ?

* * *

Entouré par Winry, Pinako, Knox, Marcoh et son assistant, Havoc, qui tournaient autour de lui, Edward attendait fébrilement, allongé sur la table d'opération. Il aurait menti en disant qu'il allait bien. Il se sentait nauséeux, il avait peur, mais il ne voulait pas que Winry sache qu'il s'inquiétait. Il lui faisait tout de même confiance. Même si elle était jeune, elle faisait du bon travail, et étudiait avec acharnement et détermination. Et puis, deux bons médecins étaient là, et Pinako était la meilleure spécialiste qu'il connaissait dans la chirurgie d'automails. Alors, il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de s'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ?

"Ed ? On va commencer. Si ça fait mal, on peut te donner des anti-douleurs, mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque de t'anesthésier, tu comprends ?"

Marcoh le regardait avec inquiétude ; Edward hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Knox lâcha la paille qu'il mâchouillait, et enfila ses gants. Pinako se pencha sur son épaule, où les cicatrices étaient encore vives.

Un seconde plus tard, la lame du scalpel entamait la peau, et il hurla. Juste un cri, mais sa main l'empêcha de continuer. Il sentit qu'on lui maintenait les épaules contre la table, et une piqûre, dans le cou... Tout doucement, son corps s'engourdit, et si la douleur était toujours aussi vive, il n'avait du moins plus la force de hurler...

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, il se réveilla un peu dans le brouillard. Son épaule le lançait, comme si elle était comprimée dans un étau. Il avait vraiment _mal_... Un linge humide se posa soudain sur son front, et il ouvrit les yeux.

"Win...ry ?"

"Coucou, Ed... comment tu te sens ?"

"Hmm... ça va..."

"Ne me mens pas... ! Tu parlais encore dans ton sommeil. J'ai entendu..."

"... hmm... ça fait mal..."

"Tu veux voir ?"

Il leva vers elle un regard étonné, et la jeune blonde sourit ; doucement, elle ôta la couverture qui le recouvrait, et il vit apparaître le métal étincelant, accroché à son épaule. Il grimaça.

"Ouch..."

"Tu as mal ?"

"Nan... c'est moche..."

Sans qu'il s'y attende, quelque chose de dur atterrit sur son crâne.

"Aie !! _Ça_ ça fait mal !! Qu'est-ce que tu... !?"

Winry se redressa, furieuse :

"Comment oses-tu dire que mon automail est _moche_ ?! C'est un vrai bijou ! Une révolution dans la conception des prothèses mécaniques !!"

"... euh... qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier... ??"

Un nouveau coup sur la tête.

"Aie !! Tu vas m'esquinter encore plus !"

"Tu n'es qu'un amateur !! Tu n'y connais rien ! Il n'est pas _moche_ !!"

"Non non pardon désolé ! ... je voulais pas te vexer..."

"Mmfff ! Bon, ça va pour cette fois, mais gare à toi ! Bon... maintenant, tu te reposes, et dès que tu auras moins mal, on commencera la rééducation. Ok ?"

"... ouais."

Elle lui sourit gentiment, et le laissa seul dans sa chambre. Il se rendormit.

* * *

Quand il réveilla de nouveau, il n'était pas seul. Quelqu'un était assis au pied de son lit.

"... z'êtes qui ?"

L'homme sourit, et ôta le linge frais qui lui couvrait le front.

"Je m'appelle Roy Mustang. Et toi, tu es Edward Elric."

"... ? Je sais ça... ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

"Je suis ici depuis un mois, seulement. Je suis arrivé avec la dernière excursion, j'ai rencontré Kimblee dans un immeuble désaffecté. Depuis, j'essaie de me rendre utile. C'est pour ça que je suis avec toi, maintenant."

"... ah bon ?"

"Je suis une sorte de professeur. Je m'occupe d'enfants habituellement handicapés. Si tu le veux bien, je t'aiderai à faire bouger ton automail..."

"... oh ? C'est vous qui ferez ma rééducation ?"

"Oui. Enfin, pas tout à fait, c'est à toi de faire le plus gros du travail... ! Mais je t'aiderai, oui. Si tu es d'accord."

"Ouais... oui, je suis d'accord."

C'est ainsi qu'il fit la connaissance de Roy, qui s'avéra être bien plus qu'un simple éducateur...

* * *

**Euh, j'aurai pas loupé une semaine, par hasard... ? Désolée pour le retard, et je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance, et en plus je pars en vacances samedi... donc, fic en hiatus jusqu'à ce que j'ai quelques nouveaux chapitres...**


	13. Infiltration

**Le Cheval Bleu**

Infiltration

* * *

Assis à l'arrière de la jeep qui les menait hors du village, Edward était soucieux. À côté de lui, Breda, un rouquin un peu rond, mais un tireur d'élite ; à l'avant, Mustang, qui conduisait, et Olivia Armstrong, vérifiant son arsenal ; derrière lui, Fuery terminait les préparatifs des appareils de communication, encombré dans ses fils et ses branchements.

Ed soupira. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'ils allaient trouver, mais il savait une chose : quelque chose allait _forcément_ mal se passer. Une intuition. Mustang se serait foutu de lui s'il en avait parlé, aussi préféra-t-il se taire. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter.

La voiture filait par-dessus les détritus et carcasses métalliques en direction de la vallée. Au bout d'un moment, Ed reconnut la décharge dans laquelle il avait trouvé l'outil que voulait Winry. Ils la dépassèrent. Ils continuèrent longtemps à descendre, et bientôt, le fleuve fut en vue. L'aurore touchait à son terme, et le soleil apparaissait presque complètement, bien que masqué par des nuages orageux.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un objet entrant soudainement dans son champ de vision. Oui, en pleine figure.

"Attrape ça, nabot ! T'en auras besoin."

Sachant à quoi s'attendre avec la "jeune femme", il se retint de grogner et identifia l'objet. C'était un silverballer, arme de poing, munie d'un silencieux.

"Je préférerais ne pas en avoir besoin..." marmonna-t-il.

Olivia se retourna pour lui lancer un regard foudroyant.

"Tu crois qu'on peut te faire confiance après ta dernière gaffe ? Si tu penses que tu nous seras plus utile mort que vivant, tu peux me le rendre, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient !"

"Olivia... vas-y doucement..."

"La ferme, Mustang !"

"Tu crois qu'il ne sent pas assez mal comme ça ?"

"Aucun intérêt. Le fait qu'il culpabilise n'effacera pas sa bourde. Et maintenant, contente-toi de rouler !"

Tous rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules face à l'autorité de l'aînée des Armstrong, et le reste du chemin se fit en silence.

* * *

**.oO°**POV Edward**°Oo.**

Je fixe l'arme que j'ai entre les mains. J'avais beau savoir qu'elle me serait utile, qu'elle pourrait me sauver la vie en cas de problème... je n'aimais pas ça. Savoir que je risquai de tirer avec. Sur quelque chose, ça passait encore, mais sur quelqu'un... Je ne sais pas si, même pour me protéger, j'aurai suffisamment de courage pour ça.

La jeep tangue dangereusement tandis que nous passons le gué ; les coordonnées que nous avions sur l'écran de contrôle du tableau de bord nous indiquaient que l'usine que nous cherchions se trouvait encore quelques kilomètres plus à l'est.

Je m'enfonce dans le dossier de mon siège en soupirant. Cette mission, je la sens mal depuis le début. Enfin, au début, j'étais plutôt enthousiaste, je pensais vraiment qu'il allait s'agir d'une attaque. Avec tout le matériel qui va avec. Mais c'est juste de l'espionnage. Et ça, je n'aime pas. Parce que je sais que je finirai par me faire prendre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience, contrairement aux autres. Certes, j'ai à mon actif quelques petits coups d'éclats, mais rien de bien impressionnant, avec le recul...

Les kilomètres filent, et au bout d'un moment, le haut bâtiment se profile devant nous. Mustang arrête la voiture à cette vue et nous sortons.

"Bon. Nous y voilà."

"Oui..."

"Fuery, est-ce que le matériel est prêt ?"

"Oui ! Et il n'y a rien ni personne dans un rayon de six kilomètres autour de nous."

"Parfait. Tout le monde s'équipe !"

Fuery sort tout un tas de gadgets, et commence à les trier. À moi, il donne un micro, une matraque électrique, et un brouilleur. Je les installe avec précaution ; je sais comment faire, mais à la moindre inattention, je peux les perdre, et non seulement ça coûte cher(en punition...), mais en plus, il y a des risques pour qu'_elles_ puissent remonter jusqu'à nous. En se faisant passer pour l'un des nôtres, par exemple. C'est déjà arrivé...

Une fois que tout le monde est prêt, Olivia donne les ordres :

"Mustang, Elric, vous vous occupez d'infiltrer le bâtiment. Breda et moi, nous ferons diversion en cas de besoin. Fuery, tu restes ici pour assurer notre liaison. Mustang, dès que vous repérez quelque chose d'intéressant, faites-le savoir, et nous _les _occuperons pendant que vous ferez votre inspection. Au moindre problème, coupez la communication, et rendez-vous à l'ancien pont, au nord le long du fleuve. Si l'un de vous est pris, votre arme sera votre meilleur échappatoire. Compris ?"

Je déglutis. Le suicide, pour fuir ? Merde, même si je hurle le contraire, cette situation commence vraiment à m'épuiser, moralement... Au moins, sous terre, l'impression de sécurité est suffisante pour avoir l'illusion d'échapper tout ça... à cette guerre.

Je sursaute quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je lève la tête ; Roy me sourit.

Je lui fait signe que tout va bien, même si ce n'est pas le cas, et nous nous mettons en route...

L'escalier de secours nous fut très utile. À présent, Roy et moi marchons silencieusement le long du couloir extérieur, cherchant une entrée vers le bâtiment. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler, mais j'arrive à me convaincre que c'est à cause du froid. Même si le soleil est levé depuis un moment, déjà, les nuages noirs au-dessus de nous rendent l'air particulièrement désagréable. Mais c'est tant mieux : au moins, il fera assez sombre pour éviter de nous faire remarquer...

Roy ne fait signe de m'arrêter ; il a trouver une porte entrouverte. Dégainant son arme, il se colle au mur, et pousse lentement, dévoilant le couloir obscur de l'autre côté. Nous entrons.

**.oO°**Fin POV Edward**°Oo.**

* * *

"Fuery, tu nous reçois ?"

"Affirmatif. Où êtes-vous ?"

"À l'intérieur. Infiltration réussie. On cherche la salle des machines."

"Parfait !" se réjouit Olivia. "Dès que vous l'aurez trouvée, cherchez la salle de contrôle. Si on peut faire sauter cet endroit avant de partir, ce sera vraiment parfait... !"

Edward tira sur la manche du brun, qui chuchotait dans son micro.

"Mais, on est pas censés juste observer, et faire un rapport ?" demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

Roy se tourna vers lui et sourit :

"C'est à toi qu'il disait ça, Ed. Ne fais pas de folies."

Le blond fit la moue, vexé. Roy se retint de rire, et ils continuèrent à avancer le long du couloir.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward, tout se passera bien. Il suffit qu'on ne se quitte pas. D'accord ?"

"Mouais... ça risque d'être difficile si on se fait voir..."

"Alors, restons discrets. Marche doucement, et regarde où tu mets les pieds."

"Tu me prends pour un gamin... ?!"

"Non ! Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais été dans une mission de ce genre."

Edward se calma. C'est vrai que Roy avait toujours été comme ça...

"Ed, regarde..."

Au bout du couloir, une grande lumière inondait le reste de la salle. C'était une corniche, qui donnait directement sur...

"On a trouvé... !"

Ils restèrent tapis dans l'ombre, observant toutes les machines qui grondaient et ronronnaient en bas. Les tapis roulants entraînaient un nombre incalculable de pièces détachées, de ferrailles et autres, qui se retrouvaient compressées pour donner de nouvelles pièces. Celles-ci étaient transporter vers une autre machine, qui en assemblait différentes pour former ce qu'ils reconnurent comme étant des armes, à intégrer aux robots.

"Ed... Maintenant, il va falloir être très prudent. On va chercher le point de contrôle de toute cette machinerie, et le détruire. Reste près de moi, et ne fais surtout aucun bruit..."

Edward hocha la tête. Cette fois, il ferait très attention.

Roy aussi, faisait attention à lui. Il savait que l'adolescent était anxieux, mais qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien faire un excellent travail. Il devait juste lui donner confiance en lui, ce qu'il essayait de faire depuis deux ans déjà...

* * *

**Voilà voilà. 1,376 mots. Promis, je vais m'y remettre ! La suite dans 15 jours, ou la semaine prochaine...**


	14. Compagnie

Note : Un gros pardon pour vous avoir laissé en plan pendant... un an ? XD 11mois ? Arf, j'ai aucune excuse... Un gros blocage qui est passé aujourd'hui, alors que je me disais "Allez, faut que tu t'y mettes ! Tu peux le faire !" Comme quoi, la motivation... Encore milles pardons pour l'attente, j'espère que le principal, c'est que le chapitre soit là. Et pis... n'hésitez pas à relire si vous avez oublié toute l'histoire depuis... *s'incline bien bas* PARDON !

* * *

**Le Cheval Bleu**

Compagnie

* * *

"Allez, Ed, encore une fois."

"Mais ça fait mal !"

Roy fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur le garçon.

"Et tu crois que c'est en le répétant toutes les deux secondes que ça va passer ?"

Edward baissa les yeux, vexé.

"Alors recommence, maintenant."

Le blond fixa son bras métallique un instant, puis tenta à nouveau de le plier. Le mouvement était difficile et laborieux, mais il finit par réussir, puis le rabaissa. L'homme aux cheveux noirs sourit.

"On peut arrêter ? S'il-vous-plaît..."

Roy examina l'enfant ; il était en sueur, et l'entraînement le faisait véritablement souffrir, même si, par orgueil sans doute, il se refusait à le montrer. Mais il n'était pas dupe, et il sourit gentiment au garçon pour lui répondre.

"C'est bon pour aujourd'hui. Tu as faim ? Je t'accompagne."

"D'accord... !"

Ils se levèrent. Edward quitta son lit pour chercher un débardeur propre, que Roy l'aida à enfiler, et lui posa son bras droit en écharpe. Son automail n'était pas installé depuis une semaine que Winry avait déjà insisté pour qu'il commence à s'entraîner. Quelle despote, celle-là... Mais il devait reconnaître que c'était moins pénible à supporter avec quelqu'un pour le soutenir. Ce Mustang était vraiment attentif, et il avait manifestement l'habitude de s'occuper de ce genre de cas.

Ils sortirent de la chambre directement dans le hall de l'étage. Edward avait emménagé dans sa nouvelle chambre dès la fin des travaux, et y passait depuis le plus clair de son temps ; d'abord, avec un bras en moins, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, aussi préférait-il rester à l'écart pour ne pas gêner ; ensuite, après son opération, puis avec le début de la rééducation, il avait besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour s'entraîner correctement ; Roy l'accompagnait chaque fois qu'il en sortait, pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas de problème avec son automail, comme c'était le cas à cet instant. Et puis, il ne bougeait pas encore avec facilité, et c'était encore douloureux. Mieux valait donc, selon Roy, ménager ses efforts.

Ils arrivèrent devant la cuisine de l'étage, où ils retrouvèrent Hugues et Élysia.

"Salut, Edo !"

"Bonjour, monsieur Hugues..."

"Bouge pas, je préviens le cuisto !"

Roy tira une chaise pour qu'il s'asseye, puis l'imita, s'installant à sa droite.

"Grand-frère !!"

La petite brune se jeta sur ses genoux, provoquant une grimace de douleur quand elle l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Roy voulut la faire lâcher et intervint :

"Euh, Élysia, tu ne devrais pas l'embêter maintenant..."

"Oh, ça va, c'est bon !"

Il sursauta au ton du blond, qui entourait à son tour la petite fille.

"Elle a bien droit à un câlin, non ?"

Son regard menaçant dissuada l'homme de les séparer. Il hocha la tête et sourit simplement ; il ne savait pas tout de cet enfant, mais un jour, Edward lui parlerait plus librement. Peut-être lui raconterait-il lui-même comment il s'était retrouvé dans cet état – car les explications vagues de Kimblee étaient plutôt insatisfaisantes.

Hugues revint avec leur repas ; il déposa les assiettes fumantes, et s'assit en face du blond.

"Alors ? Comment ça se passe ?"

"Boh... bien." marmonna Edward en attrapant sa fourchette de la main gauche et commençant à manger.

Roy ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire au regard intrigué du brun à lunettes, et entama à son tour son assiette.

Il avait pensé qu'il serait difficile de gagner la confiance du gamin, mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci n'avait pas opposé de vive résistance à son aide. Certes, il était fiévreux quand il avait accepté, mais depuis, il obéissait docilement à ses ordres, bien que, reprenant des forces, son caractère grognon et susceptible ait refait surface. Roy s'efforçait chaque jour de mieux le comprendre, d'instaurer la confiance et le dialogue ; selon son expérience, le mal passait beaucoup mieux quand on savait quels mots mettre dessus. Mais Edward refusait toujours de lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé, et pourquoi il avait un tel lien d'amitié avec la petite fille. Et aucun autre adulte n'avait voulu lui expliquer.

Le silence, voilà essentiellement contre quoi il se battait pour aider l'enfant. Et ce n'était pas tous les jours facile...

Il devait tout de même reconnaître que ces moments passés avec Edward étaient plutôt sympathiques : le gosse avait beau avoir un fort caractère, il avait aussi de l'humour, teinté toutefois d'un cynisme probablement du au contexte de leur situation ; d'un naturel enjoué, il ne perdait pas une occasion pour passer du temps avec Élysia, sous le regard attendri du père de la petite - le sien également, il se l'avouait volontiers. Il était aussi courageux : il savait à quel point la rééducation après une pose d'automail pouvait être douloureuse et exténuante, mais le garçon s'acharnait avec détermination, jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit trop forte pour qu'il puisse la supporter plus longtemps... Roy l'admirait pour cela, et faisait donc tous les efforts possibles pour rendre l'entraînement moins éprouvant ; et les jours s'écoulèrent ainsi...

* * *

"Aa...aaa... TCHA !!"

Ed renifla un long moment, n'ayant qu'une main pour tenir son mouchoir. Winry poussa un soupir énervé :

"Tu as attrapé froid ! Je te l'avais dit ! Tu ne bouges plus, je vais te chercher une autre couverture !"

"Arrête, Winry, ça sert à rien, j'suis pas malade..." protesta faiblement Edward d'une voix enrouée.

La jeune blonde lui lança un regard glacial : "C'est l'humidité. On est à des dizaines de mètres sous terre. C'est normal que tu attrapes froid."

Ed rentra la tête dans les épaules, penaud. "Mais non... c'est rien..."

Winry revint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit avec un sourire compatissant.

Derrière la porte entrouverte, Roy s'appuyait contre le mur de la chambre, attentif.

"Ça ne va pas, Ed ?"

Le blond se moucha encore une fois avant de répondre.

"Je sais pas trop..."

"Tu déprimes ?"

Ed poussa un long soupir. Depuis quelques jours déjà, même Élysia ne parvenait pas à lui rendre le sourire ; Winry l'avait bien remarqué, et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt. Soupirant à son tour, elle s'installa mieux sur le lit, entourant le garçon d'un bras autour de ses épaules. Ed eut une ébauche de sourire avant d'éternuer à nouveau bruyamment.

"Je me demande ce qui va bien pouvoir nous arriver..." avoua-t-il, un mouchoir sous le nez.

"Monsieur Kimblee a très bien pris la situation en main. Tout le monde lui obéit sans rechigner, et il commence à organiser de vraies missions à l'extérieur. Pour aller plus loin que le village, et peut-être trouver une solution ailleurs... ou du moins, plus de nourriture et d'armes..."

"Et qui sont les pauvres fous qui acceptent de sortir... ?" fit Ed avec cynisme.

"Ils sont plus nombreux que tu ne le crois." répondit simplement son amie. Ed eut une moue dubitative, mais s'abstint de commentaires.

"Tu as l'air déprimé, Ed... Tu veux m'en parler ?" fit doucement Winry.

Un lourd silence suivit, et Roy eut presque l'envie de jeter un œil à travers l'ouverture de la porte coulissante pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans cette chambre... Avec surprise, il entendit bientôt des sanglots, probablement du garçon, rapidement suivis par d'autres, moins forts mais tout aussi déchirants... Il se risqua à regarder, et contempla les deux enfants, serrés sur le lit et pleurant l'un contre l'autre...

Que le gosse soit seul ne l'avait pas surpris, il avait deviné que quelque chose était certainement arrivé aux parents... Mais voir ces deux petits ainsi lui serrait le cœur malgré tout...

* * *

Le lendemain, Ed eut de la fièvre, et ne bougea pas de son lit. Roy resta à son chevet, changeant régulièrement le linge humide qu'il appliquait sur le front de l'enfant. Il veilla sur lui deux jours durant, voyant se succéder avec une pointe d'angoisse les hausses de température, les délires et les réveils douloureux... Le garçon fit beaucoup de cauchemars, et son sommeil était loin d'être reposant. Roy assistait, impuissant, à toutes les horreurs qui s'étaient déroulées sous ses yeux d'enfants, et qui le taraudaient depuis sans qu'il ait jamais voulu en parler...

Quand la fièvre tomba, Ed put mieux se reposer, puis se réveilla quelques heures plus tard un peu dans le brouillard, avec l'homme penché sur lui, un sourire tendre au visage. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand Roy passa une main entre ses mèches trempées, dans une douce caresse.

"C'est fini... Tu es en sécurité... Je suis là, maintenant..."

Et il se rendormit...

* * *

Les mois passèrent. L'organisation était telle que les pénuries étaient rares, et les missions à l'extérieur toujours menées à bien ; Kimblee se montrait sérieux, un vrai leader qui avait gagné la confiance des familles réfugiées là. Il s'était entouré d'hommes de valeur, sur qui l'on pouvait compter ; le système informatique de l'ancien laboratoire était parfaitement rénové et au point, ce qui avait permis plusieurs fois d'échapper à la surveillance constante des machines qui patrouillaient au-dehors, et éradiquaient encore et toujours le moindre signe de vie humaine. Une attaque avait eu lieu dans un village un peu plus à l'Est, et heureusement pour les survivants, le groupe dirigé par Gran devait passer par le même village, rentrant de leur mission ; les seules personnes qu'ils aient pu secourir étaient essentiellement des enfants, maintenant orphelins, qui les rejoignirent faute de savoir quoi faire d'autre...

La première mission d'Edward, sans être aussi dangereuse qu'une sortie à l'extérieur, lui fut confiée à l'arrivée de Gran : s'occuper de ces orphelins qui n'avaient plus aucun repère et se retrouvaient entourés d'inconnus, perdus et effrayés. Ed étant encore lui-même un enfant, même s'il soutenait le contraire, il rechigna un temps devant cette "corvée", mais comprit vite qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas son mot à dire ; Roy l'encouragea même, ce qui finit de le faire céder. Par la suite, il s'avéra que ces enfants devaient lui vouer une adoration sans borne pendant plusieurs années... La plus jeune de tous étaient une petite xinoise, sans doute une famille exilée de son pays et réfugiée en Amestris ; elle s'appelait May Chang, et serrait en permanence contre elle un minuscule panda en peluche. Edward se prit rapidement d'affection pour cette petite, moins qu'avec Élysia, mais plus que les autres enfants, la raison principale étant que les autres étaient en fratrie, mais May était toute seule. Malgré sa méconnaissance du xinois, Ed parvint à se faire comprendre de la petite, ce qui ne manqua d'étonner les adultes, en particulier Roy et Kimblee, qui suivaient l'affaire de près.

Peu à peu, les nouveaux venus s'habituèrent à l'endroit, quelques uns trouvèrent même une famille d'accueil ; May Chang devint très amie avec Élysia, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Edward qui pouvait dès lors passer le plus clair de son temps avec les deux fillettes. Winry s'était bien sûr mise de la partie, et bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun problème avec les enfants.

* * *

Entre temps, l'entraînement d'Edward avec Roy avait porté ses fruits.

Il courut un beau matin jusqu'à l'atelier que Winry et le docteur Marcoh avaient installé au premier sous-sol, en guise d'infirmerie et de bloc opératoire pour pause d'automail. Alors que le docteur s'occupait d'un blessé, et Winry rangeait ses outils, Ed déboula dans l'entrée, le souffle court et surprenant les trois en criant :

"WINRY !! Regarde ! Ça y est !"

Son enthousiasme fut interrompu par une clé de 12 en pleine tête.

"Non mais oh !! Ça va pas de crier comme ça ici !!" hurla de plus belle son amie.

Sans oser faire de remarque, Ed se releva en se massant le crâne, puis reprit un peu plus calmement :

"Regarde ça, Winry !"

Et sous les yeux intrigués de la jeune fille, il ôta le bandage qui lui maintenait le bras droit en écharpe, et remua celui-ci dans tous les sens, pliant et dépliant toutes les articulations de l'automail.

"… Ed ! C'est super !"

"Hé hé !"

Il manqua de tomber à la renverse quand elle lui sauta au cou de joie.

"Bravo, je savais que tu y arriverais ! C'est génial, Ed !!"

Derrière eux, Marcoh et son patient échangèrent un regard attendri devant la scène.

* * *

Relâchant son amie, Ed la fixa sérieusement, malgré son sourire toujours collé aux lèvres :

"Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, maintenant."

"Quoi ?"

Il se détourna pour quitter l'atelier :

"J'ai décidé d'aller parler à Kimblee. Maintenant que je peux bouger sans problème, moi aussi je veux pouvoir sortir... !"

Un autre lancer de clé de 12 l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus, et il s'écroula encore une fois sous le choc.

"Bordel, Winry... !!"

"T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE OU QUOI ?!! TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE T'ES CAPABLE DE FAIRE QUOI QUE CE SOIT DEHORS !!?"

"Mais... ! Je veux aider aussi !"

"Aider à quoi ?! À se débarrasser des gens encombrant qui ne font rien d'autre que se cacher sous terre !?"

"Je veux pas être encombrant justement !! J'en ai marre de rester caché dans mon coin sans jamais me rendre utile !! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai dû me contrôler pendant tout ce temps où j'ai dû faire bouger mon bras ! Alors maintenant que je peux, je compte bien aider, quoi que je doive faire pour ça !!"

Winry se tut devant le regard déterminé du blond. Elle poussa finalement un soupir frustré : elle avait beau crier fort et manier la clé de 12 mieux que personne, elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de le faire changer d'avis s'il en avait décidé ainsi... Alors elle termina simplement :

"Si tu abîmes mon bel automail, je te le ferai regretter amèrement... !"

Il se releva, et lui envoya un grand sourire moqueur avant de tourner les talons et partit en courant.

* * *

Dans la soirée du même jour, alors qu'il revenait de la douche et s'apprêtait à se coucher, Roy fit soudain irruption dans sa chambre. Ed le regarda avancer vers lui, avec une colère dans le regard qu'il ne comprit pas. La gifle partit toute seule. Ed chuta sur son lit.

"Ça va pas non ?!" s'offusqua-t-il, une main sur sa joue endolorie.

"Non, ça ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller demander à Kimblee de te faire participer aux missions à l'extérieur !!?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?!! Z'êtes pas mon père !"

"En effet... ! Et c'est bien dommage !" Roy inspira profondément pour reprendre contenance : "Si j'étais ton père, j'aurai pu t'interdire de sortir..."

"… Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et vous n'avez rien à y dire."

"Oh, je pense que si... ! Tu es mineur, tu dois t'en remettre à la décision d'un tuteur et je pense que Kimblee acceptera de m'écouter."

"… Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'empêcher !! Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester caché sans rien faire ! Il y a des gens ici incapables de se défendre, mais moi je peux me rendre utile et je ne compte pas profiter de cette sécurité sans participer !!"

Il y eut un long silence, chacun affrontant l'autre du regard ; finalement, Roy soupira et s'assit à côté du garçon.

"C'est stupide..."

"Principe d'équivalence."

Roy le fixa une seconde et pouffa : "L'échange équivalent ? C'est démodé..."

"C'est comme ça que mon père m'a élevé... !"

"… pardon."

Le silence reprit sa place, et dura un long moment... Ed se semblait plus fâché de la gifle, et fixait le vide comme s'il réfléchissait intensément. De son côté, Roy cherchait à cacher son anxiété : jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un enfant brisé comme Edward pourrait afficher une détermination aussi forte à aider son prochain. Mais il n'était pas conscient que le danger qui l'attendait dehors était réel, et que les risques étaient élevés... Il ne pouvait pas le laisser sortir... Ce n'était qu'un gamin !

"Hmm..."

Roy se redressa en l'entendant, curieux de savoir à quoi il avait pu penser tout ce temps... Avec un peu de chance, il serait revenu sur sa décision... ?

"Dîtes... Est-ce que..."

Edward hésitait, visiblement mal à l'aise et très rouge. Roy fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir lui dire...

"… Oui ?"

"Est-ce que..." Le garçon inspira une grand coup et termina dans un souffle : "… vous pourriez me prendre dans vos bras... ?"

Le silence qui suivit fut éloquent. Ed baissa la tête pour cacher ses joues brûlantes. Il n'aurait pas dû demander... c'était stupide... il allait passer pour un môme capricieux... Il se rendit compte qu'il serrait les poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant douloureusement dans sa paume de chair. Puis il sursauta brusquement, tendu à craquer, en sentant deux bras se refermer autour de lui.

Roy venait de l'attirer contre lui.

Sans mot dire, il se contenta de le serrer avec force, pendant que le garçon se mettait à pleurer en s'agrippant à sa chemise... Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres en songeant au courage qu'il lui avait sans doute fallu pour réclamer une chose pareille... Lui qui était si orgueilleux, qui se proclamait suffisamment adulte pour partir en mission... Et qui au fond n'était qu'un gamin perdu, orphelin et manquant cruellement d'affection depuis ce jour tragique, au village, qui dévasta la clinique médicale... Un jour, Edward lui en parlerait. Peut-être. Mais en attendant, il pleurait entre ses bras, et c'était déjà un grand pas de franchi vers une relation de confiance qu'il espérait durable...

* * *

Mais malgré sa désapprobation et son inquiétude, quelques jours plus tard, Kimblee convoqua Edward pour sa première mission sur le terrain...


	15. Ménechmes

NOTE : Pour quiconque ayant le moindre talent en dessin, j'aurai une demande : je cherche désespérément une image un tant soit peu réussie mettant en scène Roy (jeune, ~18ans) et Ed (bébé, ~2ans). Un simple bébé Ed me suffirait, si jamais vous avez une image de ce genre, je prends. Sinon, avis aux amateurs pour m'illustrer cette scène (PITIÉ !!!). En plus d'un énorme merci, je mettrai un lien sur mon profile pour le dessin de cette personne (et je pourrais lui envoyer le chapitre qu'elle est censée illustrer ? ^_^ ça vous tente ?)

* * *

**Le Cheval Bleu**

Ménechmes

* * *

"Marche doucement..." chuchota Mustang derrière lui. Le blond hocha la tête, et avança précautionneusement le long de la corniche ; la faible lumière qui l'éclairait les avantageait beaucoup, mais le moindre dérapage se révélerait fatal, moins à cause des machines en alerte que de la chute... Plusieurs mètres les séparaient du sol, et ils devaient gagner l'autre côté de ce couloir suspendu pour accéder à la salle suivante, et espérer trouver un passage vers le bas. Leur but était de démanteler toute cette machinerie afin d'arrêter la création de nouvelles ennemies. Mais avec Edward à ses côtés, Mustang craignait qu'en cas de problème, ils ne soient pas assez rapides à s'échapper...

Après avoir parcouru quelques temps les dédales de couloirs qui se succédaient, ils tombèrent sur une autre salle intéressante...

"Roy, regarde par là... !" murmura doucement le blond.

La multitude d'ordinateurs et les écrans de surveillance indiquaient clairement qu'ils venaient de trouver la salle de contrôle de toute cette usine malfaisante.

"Parfait... Ed, c'est ici que tu interviens."

"Hein ?"

Mustang montra du pouce le couloir opposé : "Je vais continuer à chercher l'accès à la salle des machines, et je m'occupe de tout faire sauter. Toi, tu restes ici et tu fais le maximum de dégâts dans leur réseau informatique."

"Je suis pas aussi doué que Winry..." protesta Edward.

"Je ne te demande pas de faire les choses proprement..." nuança Roy d'un clin d'œil moqueur. Le blond grogna : "Ok, je vois... Où est-ce qu'on se retrouve ?"

Le silence qui suivit fut suffisamment éloquent pour l'inquiéter : "… Il faut bien qu'on se retrouve pour sortir d'ici après, non ?"

Roy secoua la tête : "Quand tu auras jugé avoir fini de ton côté, tu te sauves immédiatement."

"Mais... !!"

"Ne discute pas, Ed. Je te fais confiance."

"C'est pas une question de confiance ! Il faut qu'on sorte ensemble !"

Mustang leva un sourcil amusé.

"Nan, mais... je veux dire, il faut qu'on quitte cet endroit... tous les deux..." bafouilla l'adolescent.

"Non. Dès que tu as fini, tu ressors tout de suite, et tu rejoins Olivia. Pas de discussion... !" ajouta-t-il alors qu'Ed ouvrait la bouche pour protester. "Je vous rejoindrai dès que j'aurai terminé ma part du travail..."

"Mais si tu te fais prendre !"

"Je m'en sortirais mieux seul qu'en ayant à veiller sur toi..."

Cela eut le mérite de faire taire le blond pour de bon. Il baissa les yeux un moment, puis les releva pour acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

"C'est parti..." ordonna donc Roy.

Il continua sa route à travers les couloirs, et Ed se détourna pour entrer dans la pièce sans un regard en arrière...

* * *

.oO°POV Ed°Oo.

J'ai un mal fou à ne pas me retourner. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que je le laisse partir alors qu'il ne ne reviendra peut-être jamais. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de culpabiliser ou m'inquiéter. Je dois faire ce qu'il m'a demandé et quitter cet endroit au plus vite. J'entre donc.

La pièce est un peu sombre, mais les écrans allumés dispensent une lueur suffisante pour y voir ; l'ambiance donne la chair de poule, mais j'avance tout de même vers les ordinateurs. Étrange que rien ne soit un tant soit peu protégé... Sans doute estiment-_elles_ que personne n'oserait jamais s'aventurer ici...

Je prends en main la matraque électrique que m'a confiée Fuery, la mets en marche ; puis, en quelques coups bien placés, il ne reste du matériel que des carcasses métalliques béantes. Les écrans grésillent, puis s'éteignent. À ce moment se met à retentir une sonnerie stridente qui semblait résonner dans tout le bâtiment.

Je grince des dents ; j'espère que Roy n'aura pas de problème à cause de ça... De mon côté, il faut que je rejoigne rapidement la sortie... !

En quelques pas, me revoilà dans les couloirs, que je traverse en sens inverse ; j'espère vivement ne pas me tromper de chemin pour retrouver la corniche : même si j'ai fait de mon mieux pour retenir nos détours, je n'ai pas une mémoire d'éléphant, et c'est bien dommage. À ma grande surprise, je ne me perds pas, et je passe en courant silencieusement sur la corniche ; en bas, c'est la panique : des surveillantes courent dans les sens, les tapis roulants se sont arrêtés, et le vacarme est assourdissant entre l'alerte qui sonne si fort, et le bruit de leurs pas précipités qui martèlent le sol de béton dans des claquements métalliques.

Soudain, je m'arrête ; j'ai vu, coincé entre deux machines, Roy se cachant autant qu'il peut. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, je crie : "HEY !" Aussitôt, tous les canons des robots se tournent vers le haut, et je suis repéré. J'ai juste le temps de voir le visage décomposé de terreur de Roy que je me remets à courir aussi vite que possible ; je ne me soucie plus d'être discret : _elles_ sont toutes à mes trousses, et j'espère de tout cœur que cette petite diversion permettra à Roy d'en finir rapidement, ou au moins de _leur_ échapper...

Merde.

J'ai raté la sortie.

J'ai dû courir trop vite ; je n'ai pas retrouvé la porte qui nous a permis d'entrer... Tant pis. J'espère que les autres vont bien...

Un bruit de métal contre la taule du mur extérieur m'apprend qu'_elles_ sont de plus en plus près. Sur un coup de tête, je tourne soudain à ma droite, me renfonçant dans le bâtiment ; je ne sais pas où je vais, et je m'en moque un peu. J'ai raté ma chance de sortir d'ici rapidement, alors mon unique but pour l'instant est de rester en vie...

Ma gorge est en feu à cause de mon souffle dératé, je ne sens même plus mes jambes à force de courir, et un point de côté menace de me faire trébucher à chaque croisement de couloirs... Mais je ne m'arrête pas.

Un éclair jaunâtre fuse tout près de moi, cognant contre le mur d'en face et éclatant en une multitude d'étincelles électriques. _Elles_ ont ouvert le feu ; cette fois, ça y est, je n'ai plus la moindre chance de m'en sortir. J'enchaîne les détours, parcours le dédale de couloirs sans réfléchir à ma destination ; bientôt, les bruits de leurs pas métalliques semblent résonner tout autour de moi, et je jure silencieusement : évidemment, elles connaissent mieux l'endroit que moi... Si je continue comme ça, je me retrouverai encerclé, et sans le moindre échappatoire. Alors je fonce soudain vers une porte, qui s'ouvre brusquement sous mon coup d'épaule, manquant de me faire tomber.

Je m'attendais à un nouveau labyrinthe de couloirs sombres, comme j'en ai déjà vu plusieurs fois. Ou bien une pièce quelconque où j'aurai pu me réfugier, activant mon brouilleur pour espérer leur semer compagnie un instant, avant de reprendre ma course.

Mais ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. À la place, je me sens chuter dans le vide, dans une seconde de terreur pure, avant de me retrouver plaqué contre un boyau de métal dans lequel je glisse à toute allure. Malgré ma peur et mes bleus, je m'interroge : s'agit-il d'un tuyau d'évacuation ? Est-ce ma chance inespérée de sortir d'ici sain et sauf ? Je glisse pendant de longues minutes, enchaînant les virages douloureux contre les parois et les longues descentes à n'en plus finir. Le métal mal entretenu me griffe la peau là où mes vêtements ne me protègent pas, et je sais aussi malgré l'obscurité totale que ma chemise part en lambeaux, bien maigrement protégée par ma veste en cuir qui doit elle aussi être dans un sale état...

Après un dernier virage qui m'assomme à moitié, j'ai l'impression de partir dans les airs, avant d'atterrir douloureusement sur une sorte de tas de quelque chose de mou, m'assommant pour de bon sur le coup.

* * *

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, il y a d'abord une étrange lumière diffuse, rougeâtre, qui me donne un sentiment de mal aise nauséeux. Puis mon corps se rappelle à moi, et je ne parviens pas à étouffer un gémissement de douleur. Je me redresse à demi, jetant un coup autour de moi en même temps que j'effectue quelques mouvements : visiblement, je n'ai rien de cassé, seulement beaucoup de bleus et des griffures partout ; mon pied gauche me fait un mal de chien, mais comme la cheville a l'air normal, je conclue à une foulure. Mon bras droit fonctionne toujours, ce qui est une chance, et mon épaule gauche semble démise, vu le cri de douleur qui m'échappe quand je tente de me relever... La salle où j'ai atterri est immense, mais trop sombre pour que j'en distingue les coins ; la lueur rouge vient des plafonniers, espacés d'environ trois mètres chacun : de là où je suis, j'en dénombre une dizaine. D'ailleurs, je suis où exactement ? Je baisse les yeux.

Un haut-le-corps m'oblige à porter une main à ma bouche ; la nausée me submerge.

… Alors c'était ça, cette odeur... ?

Oubliant mes blessures, je me lève aussi vite que je peux et m'éloigne du charnier. Je tremble tellement que je suis incapable de me redresser sans perdre l'équilibre, et ma vue est brouillée... Mon estomac se contracte et je vomis à nouveau, appuyé au premier mur humide que je réussis à atteindre.

Cet endroit me fait peur.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il n'y a rien. Rien, à part... Enfin non. Rien du tout.

J'avance lentement, appuyé sur le mur sale et rugueux, sautillant à moitié à cause de mon pied douloureux... Mon bras gauche pend lamentablement le long de mon corps, et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à rester debout. Sans parler de mes vêtements déchirés et humides qui me donnent la chair de poule. Je suis vraiment dans un état pitoyable... Mais il faut quand même que je trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Une ombre plus intense me fait sursauter, et je me colle instinctivement au mur. En plissant les yeux, même avec la faible lumière des plafonniers, je comprends qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une ombre, mais d'un trou. Un gros trou, où circulerait aisément une jeep comme celle d'Olivia... Je me demande un instant où il peut bien mener, mais le noir à l'intérieur est total, et j'ai trop peur pour oser m'y aventurer... De plus, je tiens à peine debout, et si jamais _elles_ me prennent en chasse à nouveau, je ne leur échapperai pas. J'évite donc soigneusement l'ouverture, et je continue ma route.

La lumière se fait bientôt plus intense. Je distingue plus aisément le sol, ainsi que le fond de la salle dont je m'approche enfin. Les plafonniers rouges sont peu à peu remplacés par des néons jaunâtres ; j'aboutis à une nouvelle salle, plus petite, aux airs de laboratoire abandonné... Je réprime un frisson avec peine. Je me sens vaciller, la douleur dans mon pied s'est répandue jusqu'à ma hanche, et je suis obligé de porter mon bras gauche contre moi pour soulager mon épaule blessée. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à avancer, mais la terreur sourde que provoque cet endroit en moi m'incite à continuer coûte que coûte... Au moins, j'y vois mieux.

J'examine un peu plus la pièce, chassant de ma manche sale la sueur et les larmes qui coulent sur mon visage.

Cette pièce fout encore plus la trouille que le charnier de tout-à-l'heure... Rien qu'à l'évoquer, la nausée m'envahit à nouveau, mais je la réprime. Je n'ai pas le temps d'être malade ici. Il faut que je trouve une foutue porte pour remonter et quitter cette usine de merde où je n'ai certainement pas envie de crever... !!

Mon souffle se bloque brusquement lorsque mon regard tombe sur le fond de la salle.

Bordel de merde...

Qui est-ce ?

La peur me prend aux tripes, et je m'adosse au mur derrière moi, les jambes soudain molles et des sueurs froides le long du dos...

Dans une espèce de fauteuil, d'où sortent un nombre incalculable de tubes transparents, entourés d'établis sur lesquels trônent des centaines de fioles au contenu plus que douteux, il y a quelqu'un.

Qui est-ce ?

Ce type me fout la trouille. Une peur monstre qui me paralyse tout entier. J'ai envie de fuir, j'ai la nausée, je suis sur le point de m'évanouir. Je tremble comme une feuille. Je ne comprends plus rien.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant... ?

Je me sens doucement glisser le long du mur... ma vue se brouille...

Je me rappelle... c'est si clair maintenant... Je le vois, dans le brouillard mais je le vois, se tourner lentement de son fauteuil vers moi... _Il_ me regarde...

… _Pourquoi lui ?_

Ce type...

Ma voix semble lointaine... je comprends que je vais m'évanouir juste après... Mais quand même...

Il lui ressemble tellement...

_Ce type... c'est...

* * *

_

⧫Flash Back⧫

.oO°POV Narrateur°Oo.

Une fois les explications données et correctement équipé, Edward avait enfin pu sortir. Roy avait encore essayé d'argumenter, prétextant qu'Edward n'était pas tout à fait remis de son récent début de pneumonie. Mais Kimblee s'était montré intraitable : si le gosse avait décidé de participer, il n'allait pas se priver d'un homme supplémentaire. Roy se serait mis en colère si Hugues n'avait pas été là pour le tempérer ; il avait même souhaité bonne chance au blond, ce qui avait mis Roy hors de lui. Il s'était éloigné à grands pas furieux, et Ed était sorti sans avoir pu lui dire un mot. Ce fut donc avec un pincement au cœur (et un début de fièvre) qu'il regagna la surface après des mois enfermé sous terre.

Sa mission n'était pas bien compliqué. Il devait faire le tour du village, trouver ce qui restait de la mairie, s'infiltrer et récupérer les disques durs des ordinateurs encore en bon état... Simplissime.

Il marchait depuis deux bonnes heures déjà, la gorge serrée.

Il ne reconnaissait rien du village.

Tout n'était que ruines et désolation, poussière et tas de gravas informes... Même les routes n'existaient plus.

Il s'était complètement perdu...

Avec un soupir frustré, il tenta encore une fois de se localiser, mais c'était peine perdue. Le froid était mordant en cette fin de soirée, et il n'arrêtait pas de frissonner. Si la nuit tombait avant qu'il ait rejoint la cachette, il serait bon pour se faire prendre. C'était trop bête !

Il éternua.

Au bout d'un long moment, il atteignit un tas de ruines plus imposant que les autres, et il déduisit qu'il s'agissait peut-être de l'hôtel de ville... ou de l'école... Il avança entre les morceaux de béton, le bois brûlé et le sol défoncé. Tout était si noir qu'il ne distinguait rien d'autre que la poussière et la suie. Comment retrouver quoi que ce soit là-dedans... ?

Des bruits de pas précipités le firent se retourner brusquement, et il se dépêcha de sauter derrière un reste de mur noirci, le souffle court et les oreilles aux aguets.

Les pas se rapprochaient ; sa gorge se serra davantage, et son cœur faisait de grands bonds douloureux dans sa poitrine.

Un hurlement de peur lui échappa lorsque deux mains l'attrapèrent soudain par derrière ; mais il fut vite étouffé par une paume chaude et rugueuse sur sa bouche. Battant des bras et des jambes, il tenta tant bien que mal de se dégager, mais l'inconnu le maintenait avec force.

D'autres bruits, plus rapides et métalliques, se firent alors entendre, et il ne bougea plus, coincé contre l'homme qui le serrait étroitement contre lui. _Elles_ passèrent sans les voir. Ed se rappela à ce moment que son brouilleur était activé, et protégeait sûrement du même coup l'homme près de lui...

Quand _elles_ se furent éloignées, l'inconnu relâchant lentement la pression sur son visage, et le tourna vers lui.

Les yeux larmoyants du garçon s'écarquillèrent à la vue d'un regard aussi doré que le sien.

"Seigneur... tu vas bien... après tout ce temps..."

L'homme le serra contre lui encore une fois, si fort qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Sa tête tournait et sa vision était brumeuse. Un reste de fièvre, sans doute. Mais l'homme l'écarta à nouveau, et tâta son bras droit ; l'automail.

"… mon dieu... comment..." marmonna-t-il sans que le garçon comprenne. Puis il écarta vivement son blouson et sa chemise sans qu'il réagisse, et détailla l'automail tout en le parcourant d'une main. Edward était encore sous le choc de cette rencontre inattendue, mais il eut quand même un vague mouvement pour se dégager. Il faisait vraiment froid, en plus... Et puis, ce type...

_Leurs_ pas résonnèrent à nouveau, et l'homme l'agrippa pour le prendre dans ses bras ; il était étonnamment fort... Puis il se mit à courir, le brouilleur les protégeant plus ou moins de leur radar perfectionné.

Il finit par le déposer dans ce qui avait été une cave ; Ed fut pris d'un vertige et s'écroula, apeuré d'être malade, dehors, et avec ce type si... familier... Celui-ci se pencha pour lui caresser les cheveux et murmura précipitamment :

"… pardon... je suis désolé... pardonne-moi..."

Avant de repartir en courant, laissant le garçon seul, allongé sur la terre noircie, dans cette cave froide, sous le vent qui se levait et la pluie qui se arrivait, et le bruit terrifiant des machines qui parcouraient le village à la recherche du fuyard...

Il s'était réveillé plusieurs jours plus tard, en compagnie de Roy, mort de peur, et de Kimblee, qui semblait grandement coupable, mais soulagé. Ils lui avaient expliqué qu'il avait été retrouvé avec une forte fièvre, dans un état critique, et qu'il était resté malade longtemps. Sa pneumonie fut correctement soignée, et il ne parla à personne de ce qu'il prit alors pour une hallucination. Même si ce type ressemblait de manière effrayante à...

⧫Fin Flash Back⧫

* * *

"… _Papa_... ?"


	16. Sans issue ?

NOTE : Pour le dessin, ça tient toujours...

* * *

**Le Cheval Bleu**

Sans issue ?

* * *

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je me demande un instant ce qui a bien pu me réveiller. La douleur qui me vrille l'épaule et la jambe se charge de me répondre, et je ne retiens pas un cri. Un regard autour de moi me rappelle où je suis, et je me redresse comme je peux, la peur au ventre.

Le type... il n'est plus là.

Je constate aussi que des morceaux du plafond se sont écroulés ; il y a de la poussière partout, l'un des néons pend par ses fils électriques, les fioles des établis sont en miettes pour la plupart ; l'espèce de fauteuil dans lequel _il_ était assis est à moitié défoncé, et certains tubes qui en sortent, ouverts, répandent un liquide brunâtre sur le béton du sol. La lumière clignotante rend l'endroit encore plus sinistre qu'à mon arrivée...

Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ... ?

Avec difficulté, j'arrive à me remettre debout ; le champ de bataille qui m'entoure me donne l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose d'important... Comment n'ai-je pas pu être réveillé alors que tout était dévasté de la sorte ? Il ne reste pratiquement rien... Dans le fond de la pièce, je remarque vaguement une autre porte : le type a dû partir par là...

Ça ne me dit rien de le suivre...

Alors je fais demi-tour et retourne dans la grande salle ; là aussi, certains plafonniers sont tombés avec le béton crevassé, d'autres pendent, et il y a de moins en moins de lumière. J'avance lentement. Il y a des gravas partout ; presque tout est totalement effondré...

J'ai froid.

J'ai mal partout.

Mais j'arrive encore à réfléchir, et je comprends que c'est l'explosion prévue par Roy qui doit être la cause de tout ce chantier... Tout le bâtiment a dû être ébranlé... Dire que le plafond aurait pu me tomber dessus...

Je réprime un frisson et continue à avancer douloureusement. Puis je le retrouve.

Cet énorme trou.

J'ai peur, c'est un fait. Je suis même terrifié. Je suis en mauvais état, j'ai sûrement un début de fièvre. Bref, pas au mieux de ma forme. Et le noir de cette ouverture béante dans le mur m'effraie à un point que je n'aurai su imaginer...

J'y entre avec précaution.

On verra bien où ça me mène...

* * *

Comme je n'y vois rien, je me laisse guider par la paroi lisse du tunnel ; mon automail glisse sur la surface froide. Je m'y colle le plus possible et progresse lentement, histoire ne pas me prendre les pieds dans un quelconque obstacle. Ma jambe est raide et me lance à chaque mouvement, minime, que j'exécute pour avancer. J'ai enfoncé ma main gauche dans la poche de ma veste, de façon à ce que mon épaule ne me tiraille plus lorsque mon bras se balance légèrement au rythme de mes pas. Mon souffle est rauque, et je sens qu'il fait de plus en plus froid à mesure que je m'enfonce dans le noir. Malgré ma peur, s'il y a une chance pour qu'il aboutisse loin d'ici, je dois la saisir.

* * *

J'ai failli m'évanouir plusieurs fois...

Mon corps est si douloureux que le moindre geste devient insupportable. Je sais que je ne tiendrai plus longtemps... Et ce tunnel qui n'en finit pas... C'est à croire que je n'en verrai jamais le bout. Serrant les dents, j'esquisse encore un pas. Un pas de plus qui m'éloigne de ce bâtiment maudit. Un pas de plus vers ce que j'espère être la sortie. L'obscurité est toujours profonde, voire plus encore mètre après mètre. J'ai les nerfs à vif, je supporte de moins en moins cette absence totale de lumière. Mes autres sens sont en alerte, mais je n'entends rien à part mon souffle difficile, et le bruit de mes pas qui résonnent sur le métal humide ; je ne sens rien d'autre que le froid de plus en plus intense, et cette paroi si glaciale que j'ai l'impression de le ressentir malgré mon automail ; je ne ressens que le froid et la douleur de ma jambe et mon épaule... Mes pas sont de moins en moins assurés, et je manque de trébucher plusieurs fois, non à cause de quoi que ce soit traînant au sol, mais parce que je deviens incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre correctement ; je ne sens même plus mon pied gauche, bien que la douleur dans ma hanche se fasse plus intense à chaque pas... J'ai vraiment trop froid... Enfin, j'entends de l'eau. Je marche dedans. J'ai beau me rapprocher au maximum de la paroi, je ne peux pas y échapper, et mes chaussures s'imbibent lentement. Je tremble, mes dents s'entrechoquent, je me sens fiévreux... Je ne vais pas tenir encore longtemps... Il faudrait peut-être... quelqu'un...

* * *

Alors que j'étais sur le point de partir, je sursaute brusquement : là, sous mon automail, et en dépit de l'absence de sensations, je sais que je touche quelque chose de différent. Ce n'est plus lisse et froid comme la paroi que j'ai suivie jusqu'à présent. C'est... mou... et... gluant... peut-être... je ne peux pas être sûr... À mes pieds aussi, le sol a changé ; il est plus mou également, et mes chaussures y collent... Le bruit qui explose à mes oreilles devenues trop sensibles est on-ne-peut-plus répugnant ; c'est vraiment gluant. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai aucun autre chemin à suivre -du moins, pas de ce côté du tunnel, peut-être ai-je manqué un couloir adjacent de l'autre côté, mais je n'aurai pas le courage de repartir en sens inverse pour vérifier. Alors j'avance dans cette boue qui m'écœure ; mes chaussures sont trempées... chaque pas devient un vrai supplice... Ma tête tourne affreusement, et j'ai un mal de chien à rester debout.

Et puis...

… cette odeur...

Qui arrive doucement, comme par effluves. Mon cerveau brumeux parvient à me faire remarquer que s'il y a un courant d'air, c'est qu'il y a une ouverture quelque part, ce qui est fort rassurant après tout ce que je viens de vivre ; mais, comme l'idiot que je suis, je ne fais pas attention à cet argument inespéré. Je me laisse plutôt envahir par la peur sourde que cette odeur déclenche chez moi. Cette odeur nauséabonde, fielleuse, aux relents de moisissure et de déjections ; une odeur qu'il m'a été donnée de découvrir il y a quelques heures à peine, lorsque j'atterrissais dans la grande salle...

Mon cœur cogne si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser... La vision macabre qui m'a assailli à ce moment a largement de quoi emballer mon imagination déjà fertile ; je retiens à grande peine une nouvelle nausée, mais je suis trop affaibli pour résister longtemps. La terreur me plie en deux, et l'émanation acide qui s'en dégage et emplit ma bouche me semble soudain bien préférable à l'air ambiant immonde que je suis obligé de respirer... J'ai les muscles en feu, ma jambe ne bouge plus, et mon estomac est si douloureux que je reste penché en avant un long moment avant d'oser me redresser...

Et je dois faire appel à toutes mes dernières forces pour retrouver cette détermination qui rend Roy si fier de moi...

Je dois au moins savoir s'il va bien...

Je ne peux pas rester là, blessé, crevard, à attendre je ne sais quel miracle pour me sortir de là. Même avec cette odeur affreuse, même avec ma jambe raide, même avec l'envie de vomir à chaque inspiration, je dois continuer à avancer, jusqu'à cette foutue sortie d'où arrive le courant d'air. Il y a forcément une sortie...

* * *

L'odeur est de plus en plus forte. Ce sur quoi je marche m'indique aussi que je me rapproche de plus en plus du charnier. Je ne sais pas quelle chose horrible peut provoquer autant de morts, mais il est certain que c'est sur un tas de restes de cadavres et de squelettes que je marche. J'ai vomi trois fois depuis l'entrée de cette espèce de cocon gluant ; les relents de bave me font fortement soupçonné une bête. Quelle folie d'avancer là-dedans... Mais étant donné que je ne perçois d'autres bruits que ceux mes pas, j'ai l'impression étrange que je suis seul dans ce tunnel sans fin et répugnant. Au moins, je ne tomberai pas sur _elles_. Elles feraient forcément un raffut de tous les diables sur les parois métalliques, et je les attendrais arriver de loin... Ma peur s'est un peu calmée à mesure que j'ai pris conscience que j'étais seul ; mais continuer à marcher sans jamais voir le moindre rayon de lumière d'où pourrait provenir ce courant d'air qui frôle mon visage en sueur commence à me rendre dingue. La douleur redouble à chacun de mes mouvements, et je désespère vraiment d'apercevoir le bout du tunnel... Même voir soudain la lumière blanche me rassurerait...

… quoique.

Pense à Roy.

Il doit être mort d'inquiétude...

Je vais continuer à marcher encore un peu...

* * *

Mon pied bute soudain sur un renflement de métal, et en plus de me faire mal aux orteils, je chute lourdement. Tendant instinctivement mes mains en avant, je percute brutalement une surface solide, froide et lisse comme la paroi normale du tunnel. Sans me soucier de la douleur qui irradie de mon corps courbatu, la terreur me prend à nouveau aux tripes : c'est quoi cette paroi en plein milieu du chemin !? Avec frénésie, je me relève et je tâte avidement autour de moi ; il n'y a rien... Rien ! C'est la fin ; pas de lumière, nulle part, pas d'autre chemin... ! C'est impossible... !

… c'est une impasse...

Je me laisse tomber contre le mur, le corps agité de sanglots silencieux. Je vais vraiment crevé ici, alors... ?

… mourir... ?

… je me sens soudain très fatigué... laissons tomber pour le moment... j'ai besoin de dormir...

Dans un dernier geste lucide, j'éteins mon brouilleur. Avant de sombrer lentement, malheureux et désespéré...

L'inconscience.


	17. Souvenir

**Le Cheval Bleu**

Souvenir

* * *

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis tellement dans les vapes que je ne réalise pas tout de suite qu'une douce lumière tamisée envahit la pièce. Je papillonne un instant ; je me sens tellement fatigué que c'est un effort en soi de garder les yeux ouverts. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est fait de plomb, et je me sens si bien, profondément enfoncé sous les couvertures chaudes, que j'ai la tentation de me rendormir tout simplement.

Un parfum délicat me chatouille les narines.

Et c'est ça, plus que le reste, qui me fait réaliser. Je me redresse en sursaut.

La douleur irradie de ma jambe et m'oblige à me recoucher aussitôt ; mais je suis désormais bien réveillé, et un regard autour de moi me donne le sentiment affreux que je suis en train d'halluciner.

N'étais-je pas, à l'instant, enfermé dans un tunnel sale et humide, entouré de noir et au bord de la mort ? Bon, ça sonne très dramatique, mais je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme à ce moment-là... Alors comment se fait-il que je me retrouve dans cette chambre, dans ce lit, dans le local du Docteur Marcoh... ?

À la place d'un quelconque soulagement, c'est la peur qui m'envahit... Si c'est un cauchemar, c'est vraiment réaliste... Mon cerveau à l'agonie m'envoie peut-être des images rassurantes avant que je ne passe l'arme à gauche... J'ai lu que c'était une réaction normale face à la douleur... une décharge d'endorphines... Mais si c'est le cas, c'est censé me faire plaisir, non ? Alors pourquoi j'ai aussi peur que ce ne soit qu'une hallucination... ?

J'entends du bruit... une conversation... mais la lumière est trop faible pour me permettre de distinguer précisément autre chose que mon lit... J'essaie de remuer, et à part dans ma jambe engourdie, je ne ressens plus de douleur ; mon épaule semble à sa place, je respire correctement, et je n'ai plus froid... Il paraît que le cerveau humain est capable de miracles, et qu'il ne fonctionne généralement qu'à un dixième de ses capacités... mais est-ce que toutes ces sensations pourraient vraiment être le fruit de mon imagination ? Et puis cette odeur... je suis sûr que je la connais... !

"Hé, il est réveillé !!"

Ce cri me fait sursauter, mais la voix m'est familière. Étrangement, je me calme. La lumière se fait un peu plus forte, et je vois que je suis bel et bien dans l'atelier... J'écarquille les yeux quand je vois la personne qui se penche vers moi, précipitamment.

… Roy.

C'est lui.

Il va bien...

Son visage est marqué d'un profond soulagement ; ses yeux cernés indiquent un manque de sommeil évident, et sa mâchoire est ornée d'une barbe naissante irrégulière... Il a dû s'inquiéter, c'est sûr...

"Edward... ! Comment tu te sens ?"

Que dire ? J'ai l'impression de rêver, que tout ça va disparaître dès que la chose dans le tunnel reviendra pour me dévorer... J'ai envie de pleurer... j'aimerai tellement que ce soit vraiment lui...

Il doit le voir, car sa main passe doucement sur ma joue.

"Ed... Tu as mal... ? Tu veux que j'appelle Marcoh ? … Dis quelque chose... !"

"… Roy... ?"

"Oui... ?"

"… est-ce que... tu es un rêve ?"

Il eut une mine interloquée. Je devais avoir l'air fou...

"Bien sûr que non, Ed. C'est la réalité. Tu es vivant, et tu vas bien... Ce n'est pas un rêve..."

"… c'est ce que tu dirais si tu étais un rêve..."

Roy reste silencieux une seconde, puis secoue la tête avec un sourire. "Tu veux que j'appelle Kimblee ? Il t'expliquera ce qui s'est passé..."

Je fais oui de la tête, sans vraiment y croire ; Roy me sourit encore, puis il s'éloigne. Pas bien longtemps : quelques secondes plus tard, Kimblee entre à sa suite, et s'approche de mon chevet ; Roy s'installe de l'autre côté du lit, une main sur mon épaule, l'autre s'accrochant à l'automail. Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser... Tout semble si réel... Kimblee toussote, et je remarque qu'il a l'air gêné... coupable ? D'habitude, quand il prend une décision, il en assume les responsabilités, même s'il y a un problème. Alors pourquoi semble-t-il... soulagé ?

"Content de te revoir parmi nous, Ed..." commence-t-il. Je me demande ce que j'ai vraiment envie d'entendre... parce que c'est mon esprit qui invente tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? "On a eu terriblement peur pour toi... Olivia a presque dit qu'elle t'avait tué en faisant exploser tout le bâtiment... Heureusement, on a fini par voir le signal de ton bracelet... Ça faisait bien quelques heures qu'on était sans nouvelle, et ça a été un vrai soulagement. Mais le plus surprenant... ça a été de voir d'où venait le signal. Ton bracelet émettait depuis l'autre côté du mur de la cuisine du second sous-sol... Après l'avoir éventré, on a découvert un espace entre le béton et le sol : une énorme porte ronde de métal était encastrée à l'intérieur ; il nous a bien fallu six heures pour l'ouvrir, et... on t'a trouvé. L'odeur était infecte et on a condamné la pièce ; tout est sous surveillance, et on a retrouvé des choses absolument écœurantes dans ce trou... Je t'admire vraiment d'avoir réussi à traverser ça dans l'état où tu étais... Personne n'a pu rester longtemps face à _ça_ sans masque à gaz... On t'a sorti de là rapidement, et Marcoh a effectué les premiers soins ; il t'a remis l'épaule en place, et s'est occupé de ta jambe. Knox a pris le relais ensuite, et là encore, tu nous as fait une peur bleue... Hm... Mais finalement, ton état s'est stabilisé, et tu es resté inconscient pendant trois jours... Quelle chance que tu aies eu l'idée d'éteindre ton brouilleur... On ne t'aurai jamais retrouvé, Ed... Je suis vraiment heureux que tu ailles bien..."

Au cours de son récit, il s'est agrippé au drap, le serrant fortement, refusant de croiser mon regard. Roy s'est aussi mis à pleurer silencieusement, et sa main a bientôt rejoint mes mèches pour me caresser doucement les cheveux avec tendresse. Je crois que j'ai envie de pleurer moi aussi, mais... je veux y croire...

Kimblee toussote à nouveau, et a comme un reniflement. Était-il _si_ inquiet à mon sujet, lui ? Et je réalise alors quelque chose. Je tourne les yeux vers Roy.

"… ce parfum... c'est de la fleur d'oranger ?"

Il sourit à travers ses larmes et hoche la tête pour acquiescer. J'esquisse un sourire à mon tour. C'est mon parfum préféré... Mais je ne savais pas qu'il le connaissait... Je ne peux pas l'avoir inventé...

"Alors... ce n'est pas un rêve ?"

Roy a un rire étranglé ; il se penche vers moi et me soulève pour m'enlacer.

Et cette étreinte, plus que le reste, me soulage au plus haut point...

… Il est là.

Je suis vivant.

* * *

Marcoh et Knox sont venus examiner ma jambe. Ils m'ont expliqué qu'au départ, c'était bel et bien juste une foulure, mais avoir forcé sur mon pied pendant tout ce temps a empiré les choses -comme je le savais déjà, mais avais-je vraiment le choix ? fis-je remarqué, les faisant détourner les yeux avec gêne. Quoiqu'il en soit, et pour résumer : mes muscles ont morflé, et c'est toute ma jambe qui est maintenant en mauvais état. J'ai été soigné, mais la seule chose à faire pour moi maintenant, c'est me reposer. Seulement, ce qu'ils ne m'ont pas dit sur le moment, mais dont j'ai eu des échos un peu plus tard, c'est que mon pied est _vraiment_ amoché... et qu'ils ont même envisagé de l'amputer. Ça ne me plaît pas du tout, et je pense avec un frisson que j'ai eu de la chance de me réveiller avant qu'ils prennent une décision pour moi... Tout un bras en métal me suffit largement, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y laisser une autre partie de mon corps... Mais je sais que je risque fort de ne pas avoir le choix ; s'ils décrètent que c'est la meilleure solution, je n'aurai probablement pas mon mot à dire...

En attendant, je reste allongé à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Winry est venue aux nouvelles, en larmes -comme d'habitude, pensé-je avec un sourire. Dès qu'il arrive quelque chose, de toute façon, elle pleure. Depuis que je la connais, c'est une pleurnicheuse... Mais là, son désarroi est palpable, et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'attirer contre moi pour la consoler. Je la comprends, quand même ; j'ai bien failli y rester. Même Roy a pleuré, alors je peux bien la laisser tremper ma chemise alors qu'elle s'accroche à moi avec force. De plus, nulle trace de clé anglaise ou autre outil en vue... elle a dû avoir vraiment très peur pour oublier même de me sermonner (ce dont je ne vais pas me plaindre, je suis déjà assez amoché comme ça). Alors je la garde contre moi un long moment, et je ne la lâche pas. Pas même quand je vois Roy arriver peu après et nous contempler avec un sourire goguenard ; malgré mes joues brûlantes, je resserre ma prise autour de la jeune fille...

* * *

Évidemment, même si je ne le montrais pas, ce que j'avais vécu dans les sous-sols de l'usine allait me faire cauchemarder pendant longtemps. Marcoh avait parlé à Kimblee de traumatisme ; je voulais bien le croire. Malgré mes suppliques, il avait bien fallu éteindre les lumières à un moment, ne serait-ce que pour que je puisse me reposer. Ce que je n'avais pas du tout supporté...

Las de m'entendre crier pendant ma crise d'angoisse, Kimblee avait consenti à laisser allumer quelques temps.

Une fois le noir chassé, l'autre avantage de la lumière était que je ne pouvais pas m'endormir facilement ; en vérité, la peur sourde que je me réveille à nouveau dans ce tunnel me retournait l'estomac. Bien que Roy m'ait rassuré, que j'ai conscience de la réalité de la situation, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire encore que tout cela n'était qu'un doux rêve et je refusais absolument de m'endormir au risque de tout gâcher... Quitte à finir mes jours dévoré, autant que je n'en sache rien, et que je reste encore un peu avec Roy...

Quand Marcoh a compris ce qui se passait dans ma tête à ce moment-là, il a d'abord averti Kimblee, puis Roy a été mis au courant ; il est arrivé ce soir-là passablement anxieux. Il s'est assis près de mon lit comme d'habitude depuis douze heures que je m'étais réveillé. Je n'avais encore rien avalé de solide ; seule une perfusion dans mon bras de chair me nourrissait pour l'instant. Marcoh disait qu'après ce que mon corps avait subi, il faudrait un peu de temps avant que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Juste une soupe claire en guise de dîner. J'étais convalescent, après tout.

Roy s'était donc installé près de moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est sa simple présence qui me rassurait, ou le fait de le savoir là, à mes côtés, à veiller sur moi. Je ne lui avais rien dit, rien raconté de ce que j'avais vécu il y a quelques heures. Mais il avait quand même compris, je ne sais comment. Il a toujours pu savoir ce qui n'allait pas sans que je ne dise jamais rien ; une aptitude qu'il a dû apprendre avec moi, étant donné que je ne me confie que rarement...

Toujours est-il qu'il avait apporté un sachet de lavande sèche, qui avait embaumé l'air dès son entrée. L'odeur forte de cette fleur, en plus d'avoir des propriétés antiseptiques, réussit à chasser celle, terrifiante, du tunnel, qui flottait encore dans mon esprit. La sensation de bien-être, juste d'être là, au chaud, Roy à mes côtés, faillit avoir raison de ma résolution.

Mais je ne veux pas m'endormir.

D'un geste, je tends la main vers lui et me tourne sur le côté ; Roy approche un peu plus et attrape ma main dans la sienne. Chaude. Douce et forte en même temps...

"Dis-moi, Ed... dis-moi ce qui ne va pas..."

Je renifle un peu. Je ne veux pas lui dire que j'ai peur de me retrouver à nouveau dans le noir... D'abord parce que si c'est réel, je vais avoir l'air idiot ; ensuite, si c'est un rêve... j'aurai l'air tout aussi idiot.

Il sourit gentiment, comprenant sans doute mon refus de parler.

"Je vais te laisser te reposer, d'accord... ?"

Au moment où il retire sa main et se lève, j'écarquille les yeux avec terreur et me redresse à moitié ; mon mouvement l'a inquiété, car il se penche tout de suite pour me recoucher et j'en profite pour attraper sa main, serrant aussi fort que je peux.

"Reste... ! … reste-là, s'il-te-plaît... !"

Il a l'air confus, inquiet, mais il se rassoit. "D'accord... D'accord, je reste avec toi."

Sa main rejoint mes cheveux pour les caresser doucement. Ce geste si simple, si anodin, me réconforte énormément... Je sais bien que je suis fatigué, je sens bien que mon corps réclame à grands cris un peu de repos. Mais j'ai si peur...

Au moins, il est là... il reste là...

Et je finis par m'endormir, bercé par sa main chaude qui passe tendrement entre mes mèches, par sa voix qui me murmure que tout va bien, inlassablement...

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, tout est noir dans la pièce. J'ai un instant de panique avant de retrouver les sensations des draps chauds autour de moi. Je suis dans un lit. À l'infirmerie... Mon soulagement est si intense que je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer, silencieusement d'abord, puis sanglotant de plus en plus... Mais je ne dois pas faire tant de bruit, car j'avise soudain Roy, la tête au creux de son bras replié, endormi sur le lit, sa main posé sur mon épaule de métal. Je me demande combien de temps j'ai dormi pour qu'il tombe à son tour. Et étrangement, malgré l'obscurité, le fait qu'il soit là, même endormi, efface tous les cauchemars...

Je m'essuie les yeux de ma main libre pour mieux le regarder, et je crois qu'un long moment passe avant la porte ne s'ouvre, envoyant un raie de lumière dans la pièce. Je tourne la tête ; c'est Olivia qui vient d'entrer.

Je suis surpris, mais je ne dis rien. Que l'Invincible Mur de Glace prenne de mes nouvelles est tout simplement inconcevable...

Elle avance pourtant vers moi, droite et rigide comme à son habitude, et s'arrête près du lit ; après un coup d'œil à Roy, elle me fixe :

"Je vois que tu t'es plutôt bien remis."

J'en reste béant. Elle vient vraiment aux nouvelles ? Elle ne s'est quand même pas... _inquiétée à mon sujet_ ??

Une phrase de Kimblee me revient alors : "_Olivia a presque dit qu'elle t'avait tué en faisant tout exploser_..." Il n'avait pas précisé si la jeune femme en ressentait de la culpabilité... Elle se chargea de me répondre sans que j'eusse prononcé un mot.

"Il était complètement hystérique." fait-elle.

Je dois avoir l'air particulièrement stupide, car elle a un mouvement de tête agacé vers Roy. Je comprends que c'est de lui qu'elle parle.

Oh.

Qu'elle me parle de ce moment-là...

Je jette un œil sur Roy endormi puis la regarde à nouveau, à présent avide d'explications. Elle a une ébauche de sourire ; la fatigue est lisible sur son visage à elle aussi...

"Quand il est ressorti et nous a rejoint, il a demandé où tu étais. Personne n'a pu lui répondre, et il a commencé à paniquer. Il nous a vaguement raconté que tu avais fait diversion et qu'il t'avait perdu de vue. Apparemment, il espérait que tu aurais réussi à sortir, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Il a... vraiment perdu tout sang-froid. Il criait et s'est mis en colère... Bien sûr, nous avions une mission, et je ne pouvais pas laisser ton absence la compromettre. Je lui ai pris le détonateur de force, lui ai demandé de se calmer, et j'ai appuyé. Tout a sauté. Ça a provoqué l'effondrement d'une bonne partie du bâtiment."

Elle fit une pause, fixant Roy qui dormait toujours. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre ; elle avait tout fait exploser en sachant que j'étais à l'intérieur... ? Que pouvais-je dire ?

"Nous avons eu un mal fou à calmer Mustang." reprend-elle. "Il est devenu vraiment hystérique à ce moment, et j'ai dû utiliser la force pour le faire monter en voiture pour que nous repartions." Elle reporte son regard sur moi et termine : "Je te croyais vraiment mort. Mais je suis tout de même satisfaite de savoir que nous n'avons finalement à déplorer aucune perte." Son sourire disparaît après ces mots, et elle me fixe encore une seconde avant de se détourner pour sortir.

Je reste silencieux et la regarde s'en aller, stupéfait. Mais elle est interrompue dans son geste :

"Tu as oublié certains détails, ma chère Olivia... Mais je suppose que le _choc_ était trop important pour y faire attention ?"

Je me tourne vers Roy qui vient de relever la tête ; il a un grand sourire aux lèvres et regarde la jeune femme avec amusement. Je ne comprends plus.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Mustang. Rendors-toi donc." répond-elle avec raideur.

Elle va pour sortir, visiblement pressée de s'en aller, mais Roy continue : "Tu m'as beaucoup gueulé dessus quand j'ai un peu paniqué... Le détonateur, tu me l'as carrément arraché des mains tant tu croyais que j'appuierais dessus par erreur... Tu as eu beau me faire la morale sur le sacrifice, sur le succès de la mission, tu n'as jamais appuyé toi-même pour la mener à bien... On a bien failli en venir aux mains ; j'étais tellement inquiet pour Ed que je n'ai pas vu ce que tu faisais... Breda a dû intervenir pour m'empêcher de te sauter à la gorge. Tu as été surprise, tu as eu un faux mouvement, et tu as appuyé sur le détonateur..."

Je reste stupéfait : alors elle n'a pas sciemment tout fait sauter ?? J'esquisse un sourire. Roy la fixe toujours.

"Mais je suppose que l'inquiétude pour ses compagnons est une faiblesse indigne du célèbre Mur de Glace ?"

Personne ne dit plus rien. Ils s'affrontent un moment du regard, puis Olivia répète simplement :

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Mustang. Rendors-toi donc..." Elle sort enfin, droite et fière, comme elle est entrée.

Je me retiens de rire avec peine, et le grand sourire narquois que m'envoie Roy ne m'y aide pas. Puis il affiche une mine contrite :

"En fait, j'ai vraiment été intenable... En arrivant ici, j'ai pratiquement étranglé Kimblee... J'en voulais à tout le monde, je croyais vraiment que tu étais..." Il s'étrangle lui-même, mais reprend vite : "Comme je ne me calmais pas, Gran et Bradley m'ont immobilisé et Marcoh m'a injecté un sédatif... Ne me regarde pas comme ça !" ajoute-t-il.

C'est vrai que je dois ressembler à un poisson frit tant mes yeux sont grand ouvert... Mais je ne moque pas de lui. Au contraire, mes sanglots reprennent...

"Hé... Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??" fait-il en se levant rapidement. J'étouffe un rire en m'essuyant les yeux. Je suis stupide. Mais... qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien...

"T'étais si inquiet que ça... ?" je souris ; Roy secoue la tête avec énervement :

"Tu sais très bien que s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit je ne m'en remettrais pas... !"

Je ris franchement, et il me rejoint vite.

* * *

Puis tout à coup, je comprends enfin ce qui me taraude depuis que je me suis réveillé... :

"Roy, il faut que je me lève."

"Quoi ? … oh, tu veux que je t'emmène aux... ?"

"Nan, c'est pas ça... ! Va me chercher Winry, il faut qu'elle examine mon automail."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je viens de rappeler quelque chose..."


	18. Découverte

Note : Pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais fait remarqué que "Hugues" s'écrivait "Hughes" ?!! Une erreur comme ça ne passe pas inaperçu, quand même !! Sinon, je ne pense pas pouvoir republier d'ici à ce que je parte. Donc, vous serez quittes pour attendre encore la suite... Bonne lecture ! XD

**Le Cheval Bleu**

Découverte

* * *

"Winry ?"

Elle se retourne vivement, sans doute surprise puisque je suis censé ne pas bouger de mon lit. Je lui souris et Roy pousse ma chaise roulante à l'intérieur de l'atelier.

"Ed... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as un problème avec ton bras ?"

Je lui souris : "Non, pas vraiment... Enfin, il est peut-être un peu tordu... vu que j'ai fait une sacrée chute... mais il fonctionne bien, t'inquiète pas. Non, en fait je voudrais que tu le révises entièrement."

"Hein ? Entièrement ? Tu veux que je le démonte ?"

"Oui. J'aimerai que tu l'examines bien... au cas où... il y aurait quelque chose..."

Winry se détourna complètement de son travail pour me fixer avec suspicion.

"Quel genre de "quelque chose" ?"

"Je sais pas... un truc qui serait là sans que tu l'y aies mis..."

Personne ne dit plus rien pendant un moment, et je sens que Roy derrière moi s'interroge. Puis la jeune fille hoche la tête et me fait signe d'approcher ; Roy pousse ma chaise sans rechigner ni demander d'explications. Je lui en suis reconnaissant. La vérité, c'est que je serais bien en peine d'expliquer la raison de ma demande ; je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, m'étant moi-même persuadé que j'avais rêvé cette rencontre. Mais aujourd'hui... quand je repense à ce type dans les sous-sols...

J'en frissonne encore.

… J'ai la sensation que cela pourrait expliquer certaines choses...

Roy m'aide à m'installer sur le fauteuil, et une fois fait, Winry se met au travail.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mets à somnoler... Pièce par pièce, Winry démonte l'automail soigneusement, inspectant chaque morceau de métal avec minutie. Cela prend du temps, et je crois que je finis pas m'endormir...

**.oO°**POV Narrateur**°Oo.**

"Comment va-t-il ?"

Roy, assis près du fauteuil dont le dossier était abaissé, se redressa pour regarder la jeune fille concentrée sur son travail. Il eut un maigre sourire.

"Il y aura des séquelles, c'est certain... Mais tu sais comme il est fier. Il ne montre rien..."

Winry hocha la tête pour confirmer. "Tu sais pourquoi il m'a demandé une révision complète ?"

"Aucune idée. Il a juste dit qu'il s'était souvenu de quelque chose et que ça intéressait peut-être Kimblee."

"Kimblee... ?" s'étonna-t-elle en le regardant.

Roy haussa les épaules, et reporta son attention sur le blond qui dormait dans le fauteuil. La jeune fille avait lancé un vinyle sur le tourne-disque de l'étagère, et l'appareil diffusait une valse ; sans doute la musique éloignait-elle les cauchemars du silence et du noir... Avec un sourire triste, il passa une main sur le front anormalement chaud du jeune homme. Il remua dans son sommeil et Roy dut se pencher pour entendre ce qu'il marmonnait :

"…_ Chostakovitch_..." sourit-il en ouvrant mollement les yeux. Roy s'éloigna, surpris, et écouta plus attentivement la musique.

"Cette valse est de lui ?" demanda-t-il ; la mélodie était agréable et assez rythmée, quoique très douce. Les notes partirent dans les aigus, et il regarda à nouveau Edward qui somnolait encore.

"… hmm..." Le blond referma les yeux, toujours souriant ; la fièvre grimpait de nouveau petit-à-petit. Roy poussa un soupir et se leva pour avertir le docteur Marcoh, pendant que Winry continuait sa tâche, concentrée sur les pièces de l'automail.

* * *

"Rien !"

La jeune fille se leva brutalement de sa chaise, faisant sursauter les deux hommes.

"Que se passe-t-il, Winry ?" demanda le docteur.

"Je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal dans son bras... Je ne comprends pas d'où lui est venue cette lubie, mais tout fonctionne parfaitement."

Elle attrapa l'automail qu'elle avait reconstitué et avança vers le fauteuil pour le remettre en place.

"Mais, il a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose..." intervint Roy. "Tu es sûre d'avoir bien regardé ?"

"Évidemment" fit-elle avec raideur en lui lançant un regard noir.

"Même le port ?"

Elle s'immobilisa. Bredouilla. Rougit. Puis baissa honteusement la tête, reposa l'automail pour récupérer ses outils et se pencha sur l'épaule du garçon sous les sourires moqueurs des deux adultes.

* * *

"Monsieur Kimblee !!"

Il se retourna en grognant, interrompu alors qu'il rejoignait la salle de contrôle en compagnie de Gran, Bradley et Rockbell.

"Quoi ?!"

"Monsieur Kimblee... !" Winry termina sa course devant lui, essoufflée, souriant de l'avoir arrêté avant qu'il ne s'enferme des heures durant avec les autres. "J'ai... trouvé quelque chose... Ed..."

"Reprends ton souffle, ma fille ! On ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis !" asséna Pinako en fronçant les sourcils. La jeune fille sourit de l'irascibilité de sa grand-mère : la vielle femme devait avoir envie de tirer sur sa pipe, mais ne pouvait rejoindre la surface ; dur dur de vivre sous terre alors qu'on a l'habitude de fumer... !

Quand elle eut retrouvé une respiration normale, elle reprit : "J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'anormal sur l'automail d'Edward... !" Elle brandit l'objet en question devant Kimblee, qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

"Winry... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

"Et bien, je dirai que ça ressemble à une puce électronique, mais je n'en suis pas sûre vu qu'on utilise pas ce genre de modèle ici. Ce truc est pratiquement indétectable, c'est en démontant entièrement l'automail que j'ai pu le trouver. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'il était très bien caché : il était accroché au port, au niveau des connections nerveuses : impossible à déceler sans y regarder de près. Vous avez une idée de ce que c'est ?"

Un long silence suivit. Évidemment, personne ne savait. Du moins, personne ne dit rien. Mais Kimblee regardait ce minuscule disque de métal avec une expression avide, visiblement pressé de l'avoir en mains propres. Ce qui fit qu'il tendit la main vers la jeune fille d'un geste brusque, qui lui remit l'objet sans rechigner. Les trois autres l'observaient avec curiosité, mais l'homme à la queue de cheval se détourna lentement et partit en direction de son atelier sans mot dire, sous le regard surpris et perplexe de ses compagnons.

* * *

"Ah... ! Ed, tu es réveillé !"

Winry avança jusqu'au fauteuil dans lequel Edward se redressait.

"Alors ?" fit-il, se massant l'arrière du crâne dans une grimace. "Tu as trouvé ?"

"Oui. On aurait dit une sorte de puce électronique. J'ai été la remettre à Kimblee puisque tu dormais encore."

"Oh... d'accord..." Le regard du garçon se perdit dans le vague ; Roy à ses côtés échangea un coup d'œil avec la jeune fille et se leva :

"Je vais t'aider à retourner à ta chambre." indiqua-t-il, passant un bras autour de la taille du blond. "Je suppose que tu dois avoir faim, aussi ?"

"Aha... je meurs de faim..."

Il le hissa sur la chaise roulante et quitta tranquillement l'atelier, sous le regard anxieux de l'adolescente qui semblait furieuse après lui, ce qu'il comprenait très bien...

**.oO°**POV Ed**°Oo.**

Je somnole encore à moitié, mais les bavardages de Roy tandis que nous rejoignons l'ascenseur me maintiennent éveillé. Quand nous arrivons au deuxième sous-sol, les portes s'ouvrent automatiquement, et j'aperçois alors une petite foule regroupée devant … l'ancienne cuisine. Avisant Hughes un peu plus loin, Roy pousse ma chaise vers lui ; le brun à lunettes nous aperçoit et s'avance vers nous avec un grand sourire :

"Ed ! Ça fait du bien de te revoir... !"

"Bonjour, Monsieur Hughes..."

"Salut, Roy ! Toujours prêt à jouer les nounous, hein ?"

Je proteste vertement à cette allusion débile alors que Roy se contente de hocher la tête avec résignation. Je décide de bouder et croise les bras, les laissant discuter au-dessus de ma tête comme si je n'étais pas là.

"Nos gars ont découvert pas mal de choses là-dedans... Tu avais raison."

"Ça mène bien là-bas ?"

"Yep. Ils ont déblayé l'entrée, c'était une véritable horreur... Pendant que j'y pense, la bestiole a été examinée par Knox et Marcoh, il ne s'agit d'aucun animal connu. Plutôt une sorte de mélange."

"Une chimère ?"

"Comme tu le pensais. Si tu avais continué les recherches, tu aurais vu par toi-même, mais j'ai pu la voir et les gars étaient formels. Vu les conditions, elle s'est … momifiée je crois. Je n'ai pas bien compris comment, mais Knox s'y connaît un peu et il a confirmé. Apparemment, elle serait morte de faim. Pour le reste, ce qu'elle faisait là, et qui l'a créée... on n'en sait rien pour l'instant. Quant aux restes, on a dénombré une cinquantaine de corps... essentiellement des hommes, quelques femmes et jeunes, mais tout est dans un tel état, pourri et couvert de moisissures, que c'est difficile à déterminer..."

"Attends..."

Je sursaute violemment quand Roy pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je me rends alors compte que je tremble comme une feuille...

"Oh merde... Désolé, Ed... J'ai pas pensé... Pardon..." marmonne Hughes d'un air contrit, une main derrière la tête. Roy attrape ma main et la serre un instant ; quand j'arrête de trembler, il se redresse et tourne ma chaise vers l'ascenseur.

"On va redescendre. Je passerai tout à l'heure." lance-t-il à Hughes, qui hoche la tête.

Je me retrouve bientôt à ma chambre. Roy m'aide à m'installer sur mon lit, et fouille un moment dans ses poches avant de me donner un flacon de comprimés ; je le regarde, perplexe.

"C'est de Marcoh. Il veut que tu en prennes un toutes les trois heures jusqu'à ce que tu sois totalement rétabli. Il pense que tu as pu attraper quelque chose là-dedans. Séjourner plusieurs heures dans l'humidité et dans ce... ce ramassis d'immondices n'est pas recommandé pour une balade de santé !… Oh, pardon Ed..." réalise-t-il, posant une main sur sa bouche.

Je secoue la tête en souriant. "C'est rien... !" lui assuré-je. Je n'en pensais pas moins, alors il avait le droit de le dire. Même s'il est vrai que je préfère éviter de repenser à ça...

Une fois qu'il a vérifié que j'ai avalé le médicament, il laisse une carafe d'eau et un verre près de mon lit et s'éloigne en souriant :

"J'ai à faire, mais je repasserai régulièrement. Si tu as un problème, tu appelles, d'accord ?"

"Tu restes à côté ?"

"Non, mais je vais laisser ta porte ouverte." corrige-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Je grogne. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire aider par n'importe qui. C'est gênant pour moi et il le sait très bien... ce sale bâtard... !

Mon silence et mon regard noir lui suffisent pour comprendre que je l'insulte mentalement de toutes mes forces, et il a un rire bref avant de quitter la chambre. Alors je me rallonge et je ferme les yeux.

* * *

Bientôt, au bout de quelques jours, je fus suffisamment remis pour marcher seul, simplement aider de béquilles. Marcoh a été obligé de confirmer à Roy que j'étais assez rétabli, car il refusait de me laisser sortir... J'ai eu un peu de mal à marcher au début ; instinctivement, je m'appuyais sur ma jambe gauche, mais la douleur encore présente et mon pied gonflé et bandé me rappelaient vite à l'ordre... Mais en échange de la promesse de continuer à prendre le médicament, j'ai pu enfin sortir et me débrouiller seul, ce que j'attendais depuis quelques jours avec impatience.

Alors que je m'entraîne à marcher dans le hall le long du mur de ma chambre, grimaçant chaque fois que je pose le pied à terre par inadvertance ; je ne suis pas encore habitué à me déplacer à cloche-pied, et je trébuche souvent ; une fois encore, je suis sur le point de tomber, sous le regard des autres qui n'osent pas m'approcher depuis que je les ai crûment envoyé promener lorsqu'ils ont essayé de m'aider la première fois. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me prenne en pitié, et ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent du moment qu'ils me laissent tranquille... Je m'apprête donc à joliment me casser la gueule une fois encore, mais une main secourable non désirée me rattrape de justesse, me remettant debout dans un simple mouvement de poignet. Lorsque j'ai repris mon équilibre, je lève la tête pour rembarrer la personne qui vient de m'aider, mais les mots se coincent dans ma gorge.

Olivia Armstrong en personne se tient devant moi, me toisant avec un sourire condescendant.

Je ravale mon sermon et me prépare plutôt à recevoir le sien...

"Les enfants malades doivent rester au lit... !" assène-t-elle avec un certain amusement.

L'envie me prend de lui crier que je ne suis pas _petit_ (GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!!)(oui parce que enfant = petit) mais je n'ai pas _du tout_ envie d'être encore amoché, et encore moins par _elle_... Alors je réponds avec un soupçon de défi dans la voix :

"… Mais je veux pas rester au lit !" Mon ton est tout de même, à mon grand désespoir, assez malpoli et colérique. Mais étrangement, Olivia se contente de sourire, et m'attrape soudain le bras pour m'aider à marcher.

"Allons manger un morceau... !" fait-elle, et je n'ose rien répliquer, trop stupéfait et choqué qu'elle soit aussi _complaisante_ envers moi...

Une fois installés à table, je remarque Hughes qui vient vers nous avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et aussitôt arrivé il entame la conversation. Je prends enfin un déjeuner digne de ce nom, répondant de temps en temps aux sollicitations de Hughes qui essaie de détendre l'atmosphère, et jetant de fréquents coup d'œil à Olivia qui déguste tranquillement son propre repas sans se soucier de moi.

La conversation dérive irrémédiablement vers le tunnel à l'étage au-dessus, et j'apprends que Kimblee compte envoyé un commando d'élite pour explorer plus en détails les sous-sols de l'usine. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il cherche à faire ou à trouver, mais je ne pose pas de questions. Ce serait déjà suffisamment éprouvant si malgré ce que j'ai vécu il me demandait de participer sous prétexte que j'ai déjà découvert l'endroit... Je n'ai toujours parlé à personne de cette rencontre effrayante dans le simulacre de laboratoire, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on me demande des précisions à ce sujet... Je préférerais oublier pour de bon, cette fois ; mais en même temps, ce que Winry a découvert dans mon automail est troublant, et ma curiosité mal placée me presse d'en savoir plus... Rien que le fait qu'elle ait bel et bien trouvé quelque chose prouve que je n'ai pas rêvé cette nuit-là, et ce simple constat me glace le sang.

"Edward ?"

Je relève brusquement la tête de mon assiette pour m'apercevoir que Hughes et Olivia me regardent bizarrement. Je parviens à me composer un sourire rassurant :

"Tout va bien. Je réfléchissais à... des trucs..." Je rebaisse les yeux vers la nourriture soudain moins appétissante... Mais les deux autres ont la gentillesse de ne pas insister.

Je pourrai toujours parler à Kimblee plus tard. Après tout, cette expédition n'est pas pour tout de suite, je pense...


	19. Mission

Youpi ! Halléluia ! Un nouveau chapitre ! La veille d'un examen, en plus... ! ... Bonne lecture ?

**Le Cheval Bleu**

Mission

* * *

Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de me rendre compte à quel point les journées peuvent être longues. Je passais les deux semaines qui suivirent mes premiers pas entre marcher de long en large devant la porte de ma chambre ou bien enfermé dans celle-ci, avec nulle autre occupation qu'entraîner ma jambe ou lire un livre déjà tellement lu et relu que j'en connaissais chaque mot par cœur, ce qui était une bonne chose car certaines pages étaient tellement abîmées que l'encre s'en était effacée. Je m'ennuyais à mourir.

La première semaine, Roy venait me voir chaque jour prendre des nouvelles, et passer un peu de temps avec moi histoire que je ne pète pas un câble avant la fin de ma convalescence. Il parlait de choses et d'autres, mais évitait soigneusement de répondre à mes questions quant aux fameuses recherches sur le tunnel. Je ne lui en veux pas. Ses visites se firent de plus en plus rares à mesure que les jours passaient, et je soupçonnais ce mystérieux tunnel de ne pas y être indifférent. Mais il me rejoignait presque tous les soirs pour dormir à mes côtés ; je dois dire que grâce à lui, je ne réveille plus personne en hurlant chaque fois que je sors d'un cauchemar. Sa présence a le don de me rassurer. De toute façon, il n'a pas vraiment de chambre à lui, et donc ni d'endroit où dormir seul ; parfois, il reste jusque tard dans le hall, assis à une table en compagnie de Monsieur Hugues avec lequel il s'est lié d'une grande amitié. D'autres fois, il me rejoint alors que je dors déjà, revenant d'une quelconque mission au sujet du tunnel ou de la chimère ; il travaille d'arrache-pied, et je me demande parfois s'il n'agit pas pour se soulager de ce qui m'est arrivé (je sais qu'il culpabilise d'avoir cru qu'il ait provoqué Olivia à me tuer, et sur ce que j'ai vécu dans les sous-sols de cette usine à présent dévastée). Quand je suis obligé de dormir seul, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, mais j'ai appris à ne plus déranger quiconque avec mes hurlements. Monsieur Hugues m'a beaucoup aidé au sujet des cauchemars, et je dois également beaucoup à Élysia. Ma petite Élysia si inquiète pour son grand-frère... ! Quand je pense que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai plus joué avec elle... Ni les autres, d'ailleurs. Promis, quand cette histoire sera tirée au clair, je passerai quelques jours rien qu'avec eux.

Évidemment, avec ma sortie de l'infirmerie s'était posé le problème de la douche. Je ne pouvais bien entendu pas tenir debout, et il fallait en plus éviter de mouiller mes blessures, et ce jusqu'à ce que Marcoh en décide autrement. Alors, malgré mes réticences, j'avais du accepter l'aide de Roy.

Ce n'était pas vraiment gênant. Même nu, la jambe par-dessus le baquet d'eau savonneuse, je ne me sentais pas du tout mal à l'aise en sa présence. Ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas, bien sûr ; au début, je ne le connaissais pas, et je m'en méfiais même un peu (il avait toujours voulu m'empêcher de jouer avec Élysia tout le temps de ma rééducation... ! Inutile de dire qu'il n'était pas beaucoup obéi...) Mais avec les années, je pense l'avoir assimilé à une sorte de grand-frère, ou au père de substitution dont j'avais tant besoin, surtout à cette époque. Il a été si patient et attentionné envers moi que je ne pouvais pas repousser sans cesse son amitié... Et puis, j'avais l'habitude de ne pas prendre mes bains seul, quand j'étais petit. Je les prenais avec Al, et notre mère s'occupait toujours de nous, même nos huit ans passés. J'ai repris cette habitude avec Roy. Au début, à cause de mes automails. Et puis, au fil des mois, quand je revenais amoché d'une mission dangereuse. Même si ça n'avait jamais été aussi dangereux que cette fois-ci... J'ai appris à lui faire confiance.

Aujourd'hui, notre complicité est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Et le fait qu'il soit obligé de m'aider à me laver ne peut que la renforcer... ! Il se moque tout le temps de moi, évidemment, surtout maintenant qu'il sait, au sujet de Winry... Quel emmerdeur, quand même. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est une façon comme une autre d'évacuer la tension. Moi, je crie dans mes cauchemars, lui fait chier son monde. Ce n'était pas tous les jours facile, beaucoup de gens ici réagissaient de la même façon, chacun à sa manière. Il faut comprendre (Kimblee a beaucoup _aidé_ pour ça... j'en frissonne encore !), autrement la moindre broutille finirait dans un bain de sang. Il fallait apprendre à faire confiance aux autres.

Moi, j'ai confiance en Roy.

* * *

Le jour est venu où j'ai enfin pu me passer de béquilles. Marcoh était réticent à l'idée, mais force a été d'admettre que j'étais bien remis, et mes blessures réduites à l'état de cicatrices. Les deux premiers jours ont été laborieux, dans le sens où, cette fois, j'avais pris l'habitude d'éviter de m'appuyer sur ma jambe... ! Mais je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti. Roy était content pour moi, bien sûr, et même Olivia a eu un petit sourire approbateur quand elle m'a vu marcher dans le hall avec Élysia et monsieur Hughes. J'étais assez fier de moi, je dois l'avouer.

Encore plus quand Winry m'a -encore- sauté au cou quand elle s'est rendue compte que j'étais monté la voir à l'atelier, plongée qu'elle était dans son travail (et je ne donnerai aucun détail sur le fait que je me suis -encore !- écroulé à terre à cause de son élan). Mais elle eut une façon singulière de me montrer son soulagement, et je ne pus que remercier le ciel d'avoir eu l'idée de venir lui faire la surprise seul, et mieux encore qu'il n'y ait eu qu'elle dans l'atelier à ce moment-là... Si Roy nous avait vu à cet instant précis, je pouvais être sûr de subir ses moqueries pour le reste de ma vie. Je passais désormais tout mon temps à l'atelier, entre deux maintenances, et nous attendions avec impatience tous les moments d'absence du docteur Marcoh pour profiter enfin de nous deux...

Évidemment, je n'oubliais pas cette histoire avec mon automail, ni ma ferme intention de parler à Kimblee. Bizarrement, malgré mes tentatives pour le rencontrer, il était toujours occupé, toujours absent, toujours plongé dans un rapport ou en réunion avec les membres de son équipe. Et bien que ce soit totalement idiot, j'avais la désagréable impression qu'il cherchait à m'éviter, sans que j'en comprenne la raison. Je n'abandonnais pas pour autant, et Winry, dont le passe-partout lui ouvrait toutes les portes, parvint à me faire entrer un soir dans la salle de réunion dédiée à nos leaders ; il n'y a que sa grand-mère à l'intérieur, occupée sur un programme d'ordinateur. Mon agacement est à son comble, d'autant plus que je suis profondément persuadé que mes explications pourraient être utiles. Pinako ne sait pas où est Kimblee. Elle dit qu'il reste essentiellement enfermé dans son bureau, à étudier la micro-puce trouvée dans mon automail, sans faire part de ses résultats aux autres qui s'en irritent de plus en plus d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser... Je me doutais bien que cette petite chose serait importante, mais je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi l'avoir caché dans mon bras ? Si c'était si important que ça, pourquoi l'avoir confiée à un gamin qui pouvait se faire capturer ou tuer n'importe quand ? Et puis... où est-_Il_ ? Je repars sans un mot, Winry sur les talons. Puisque Monsieur je-me-prends-pour-le-chef-et-je-ne-dois-d'explications-à-personne à décider de se cloîtrer dans son bureau... et bien, je l'attendrai devant. Il va bien falloir qu'il sorte un jour ou l'autre, même s'il attend le couvre-feu exprès. Soit. J'attendrai. Mais il ne m'échappera pas aussi facilement... !

Étrangement, il me fallut croire qu'il ne m'évitait pas spécialement. Ni les autres, en fait. Il semblait tout simplement passionné, et se montra très intéressé par mon histoire. Il s'excusa même de m'avoir fait attendre... ! Je renonçai à mon sermon pour lui raconter ma mésaventure et mes hypothèses. Contrairement à ce que j'appréhendais, il ne s'en moqua pas, approuvant même certaines de mes idées, et fut particulièrement intrigué par la révélation de l'identité du type qui m'avait confié la micro-puce... Il en resta un instant sans voix avant de se reprendre, et me tapota l'épaule en marmonnant d'un ton bourru que je n'y pouvais rien et qu'il y avait quand même encore des chances qu'_Il_ soit toujours en vie... Je demeurai bizarrement ému. Cet homme, emprisonné et sur le point d'être exécuté pour meurtres en série, était devenu héros de guerre en sauvant des dizaines de gens et en se battant contre l'invasion... Il avait pris soin de moi et d'Élysia, et pour cela, jamais je ne le jugerai aussi sévèrement que les autres. Il n'avait pas la confiance de tous, loin de là. Il avait l'autorité, simplement. Mais peu importe ce que pouvaient penser les autres ; il m'avait sauvé la vie, et j'avais toujours une dette envers lui.

Et c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais refuser sa proposition...

* * *

Roy était furieux. Winry encore plus... Mais je ne pouvais pas revenir sur ma parole, et je leur expliquai calmement les raisons de ma décision. Roy argumenta sur mes blessures, sur le traumatisme qui était loin d'être passé ; il déclara avec ferveur que jamais je ne serai capable d'y remettre un pied sans tomber dans les pommes. Winry approuvait, et gardait ses arguments pour quand nous serions seuls... Évidemment, j'avais peu de chance de résister à une telle pression, aussi avais-je pris l'initiative de les garder à l'écart, me concentrant sur ma mission et sur les instructions de Kimblee. Malgré leurs protestations, ni Roy ni Winry ne pouvait m'obliger à rester enfermé sans rien faire, alors que je me sentais directement responsable de la situation. Kimblee savait, pour le vieux dans les sous-sols de l'usine, et connaissait mes craintes quant à la possible vérité que se cachait derrière. Il m'assurait le contraire, que c'était le choc, la surprise, que c'était impossible. Mais j'entendais bien dans sa voix la curiosité, l'intérêt, l'espoir, peut-être, d'une rencontre. Je ne disais rien et me préparais mentalement ; Roy avait raison bien sûr, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber. Moi aussi, la curiosité me tiraillait, et si cette mission m'offrait une chance de comprendre, de savoir enfin, alors je devais y participer. Jamais je ne pourrai continuer à vivre avec toutes ces questions. Quitte à être déçu, choqué, je préférai encore savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Kimblee avait compris mon intention, et ne fit rien pour ébranler ma détermination. Bien au contraire.

L'équipe fut prête en peu de temps. Kimblee m'annonça un matin qu'il avait percé les secrets de la micro-puce, sans donner de détails, et que la mission pouvait être lancée. Je contrôlais mon souffle tout le temps qui suivit, regardant les hommes, l'élite de nos soldats, enfiler combinaison et matériel. On m'aida à m'équiper également, et savoir que je n'aurai qu'à respirer l'air artificiel du masque me rassura à un point que je n'aurai pu imaginer. Ça me paraissait stupide, mais Roy avait raison. Sans doute ne tiendrai-je pas longtemps là-dedans... Au moins ne serai-je pas seul, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Je jetais un dernier regard à la foule qui s'était rassemblée pour nous souhaiter bonne chance avant notre départ, certains nous adressant des sourires chaleureux et des signes de la main, cherchant la seule personne dont j'avais besoin en cet instant. Ce fut Roy. Son regard noir rongé par l'inquiétude et essayant malgré tout de sourire, de m'offrir un soutien qui allait certainement me manquer dans quelques secondes.

Et ce fut avec un pincement au cœur que je m'avançai à la suite de Kimblee dans le souterrain, rapidement suivi des autres, me demandant, avec une pointe de culpabilité, si c'était bien de Roy dont j'avais souhaité la présence en cet instant...


	20. Seul ?

Deux ans sans nouvelle... Bon sang. C'est honteux... Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je suppose que l'excuse des études et du boulot, sans compter ma vie personnelle, c'est du réchauffé, hein ? Ouais... Deux ans, c'est vraiment trop long. Bon, sachez dans ce cas que c'était le dernier chapitre, mais que je l'ai coupé en deux. La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine (si si, sans faute ! Juré !) Ici, il y a 5 pages, je ne sais pas exactement combien fera la suivante (faut que je paufine encore, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre...) Hey, c'est le dernier ! Vous ne voudriez pas que je le bâcle, non ? Y aura peut-être un épilogue, ça dépendra de l'humeur... Ou alors, je l'ajouterai à la suite du dernier chapitre.

Hey ! C'est la fin de cette histoire... Hauts les cœurs ! Plus qu'une petite semaine, et ce sera définitivement bouclé ! Woa... Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews. Est-ce qu'on va réussir à dépasser les 100 avant la toute fin ? =P

Bonne lecture, et encore pardon pour l'attente.  
Et pardon d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes qui restent.

**Le Cheval Bleu**

Chapitre 20

* * *

Les masques à gaz nous font ressembler à de grosses mouches. C'est amusant. Une douzaine de mouches les unes derrière les autres. À la recherche de la crotte d'or.

Parce que c'est bien vers un véritable merdier qu'elles avancent, à petits pas, les points rouges des armes se baladant sur les murs. Ils ont éclairé les parois métalliques du tunnel, longtemps, plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais cru, puis les lambeaux de murs de la grande salle. Les néons encore allumés qui pendaient du plafond sont tombés ; seules deux ou trois lumières diffusent dans l'obscurité. Les mouches allument leur lampe frontale, juste entre les deux yeux énormes, et des faisceaux jaunâtres parcourent le décor, minutieusement.

« Arrêtez-vous. »

L'ordre du maître-mouche résonne dans les casques, grésillant comme s'il ne maîtrisait pas encore nos mots. J'étouffe un rire et Kimblee me lance un regard sévère. Du moins j'imagine, car les yeux noirs du masque ne me permettent pas de voir son visage. Il reprend, une pointe d'impatience dans la voix prouvant ma supposition.

« Nous allons nous séparer. Trois partent à gauche, les autres avec Ed et moi à droite. On reste en contact. »

Ainsi fut fait. Je suis docilement le groupe, tandis que trois de nos camarades se dirigent vers le premier charnier sur lequel je suis tombé. J'ignore s'il existe une issue de ce côté-là. Ils le découvriront. Notre groupe se déplace lentement vers la deuxième salle, là où se trouvait le vieux barbu. Mouches contre robots. Le combat semble joué d'avance, mais les mouches sont plus intelligentes qu'il n'y paraît. Je pouffe, sans réellement pouvoir m'en empêcher. Kimblee me jette un coup d'œil, mais ne dit rien. Je me dis que je ne dois pas avoir l'air très malin. Les autres le pensent très fort. Mais les mouches vaincront... !

Mon fou rire à peine réprimé s'arrête brusquement lorsque nous pénétrons dans la petite pièce.

Les tubes transparents sont toujours éventrés, enfoncés dans le fauteuil au centre ; sur l'établi subsistent les débris de verre du matériel expérimental, qui semble intéresser les autres. Kimblee fait un geste de sa main engoncée dans le gros gant de la combinaison, et l'un des hommes marche avec précaution vers la porte de sortie. Je frissonne, l'image de ce drôle de type flottant dans mon esprit. La peur se faufile vicieusement jusqu'à mon ventre, et la nausée arrive lentement.

« C'est un escalier. La voie est libre. »

J'avoue, je m'en doutais un peu. Je prends une grande inspiration pour les suivre, posant précautionneusement les pieds sur les marches incertaines. L'explosion provoquée par Roy a certainement ébranlé toute la structure du bâtiment, et mourir maintenant dans un effondrement serait quand même très stupide. Quitte à crever ici, je préfèrerai avoir les réponses à mes questions avant. Les autres ont plutôt envie de survivre à cette mission, mais chacun ses priorités. Kimblee me fait un signe pressé, et je m'avance à ses côtés.

Nous sommes à une croisée de couloirs. Il va donc encore falloir se séparer. Est-ce que trois bonhommes, aussi surentraînés soient-ils, feront le poids face à une armada de robots tueurs ? À méditer.

Deux autres nous quittent pour partir à droite, encore deux à gauche, et les cinq restant nous suivent, Kimblee et moi, dans le couloir du milieu. Il fait toujours très sombre, et les lampes des casques n'éclairent pas tout, les fissures, les gravas, les carcasses des néons ou les portes noircies. Un incendie ? Tous les murs sont calcinés par endroits, mais je ne comprends pas. D'où viendrait le feu ? L'explosion de la salle de construction ne se serait sûrement pas répandue jusqu'ici. Et s'il y avait eu un incendie, rien ne resterait du bâtiment. Les machines auraient elles-même brûlé les couloirs derrière elles ? Pour cacher quoi ?

Le groupe s'arrête et je manque de rentrer dans le dernier de la file. Un nouveau croisement.

Deux escaliers. L'un qui continue de monter, l'autre qui redescend. À ce rythme, on va se retrouver seuls, Kimblee et moi... Perspective peu brillante : je ne lui serai d'aucune utilité en cas d'attaque. Le groupe se disloque à nouveau. Je suis Kimblee vers les profondeurs.

Dans les casques retentissent soudain des cris, puis des coups de feu. J'ai sursauté si violemment que je ne m'aperçois qu'après coup que je suis pendu au bras de Kimblee ; il se dégage dans un geste d'impatience, se retenant visiblement de grogner à mon intention, et demande plutôt des nouvelles des autres. Pas le temps d'attendre la réponse : des bruits de course se font entendre juste au-dessus de notre tête. Avant que des cris on-ne-peut-plus humains déchirent le silence. Le son caractéristique de _leurs_ tirs résonnent dans les couloirs. Kimblee m'agrippe brusquement et me traîne derrière lui, courant dans les escaliers ; j'ai bien peur que les gars qui nous ont quitté plus tôt au croisement n'aient finalement pas fait le poids face à _elles_... Reste à espérer, pour le bien de la mission, qu'elles poursuivent sur le même niveau au lieu de nous courir après. Kimblee semble penser comme moi, car il finit par ralentir, me faisant signe d'être silencieux. Je crois que je hoche la tête pour lui répondre. Je tremble tellement que je ne m'en rends pas bien compte.

Autour de nous, le décor n'a pas vraiment changé : toujours ces mêmes couloirs sombres, ces murs délabrés et noircis par le feu, les débris de plâtre et de pierre qui jonchent le chemin. J'enjambe une barre de fer à la suite de Kimblee, les jointures de mes doigts blanches tant je serre l'arme entre mes mains. Je m'aperçois que je suis à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre grésillement dans le casque ; chaque ombre un peu trop remuante à cause des lampes me paralyse une seconde, avant que je comprenne qu'il n'y a aucun mouvement à part les nôtres. Je me force à respirer plus calmement. Kimblee me jette un œil de temps en temps, sans doute plus inquiet pour moi maintenant que je ne rigole plus comme un imbécile. Parfois, l'ombre d'une porte en lambeaux se profile sur un mur, mais il suffit d'un simple regard vers l'intérieur pour voir qu'il n'y a rien derrière ; des salles vides, des plafonds écroulés, presque tout est en ruines, tout semble abandonné depuis longtemps.

L'illumination.

"Monsieur Kimblee... ?"

Je ne sais pas si les autres peuvent m'entendre à la radio, mais Kimblee se retourne en grognant.

"Vous... ne trouvez pas qu'on dirait qu'il n'y a rien ici ? Comme si ça n'avait plus servi depuis des années..."

Il semble croire que j'ai retrouvé un peu de lucidité (Adieu, mouches) car il inspecte un peu mieux les lieux avant de hocher la tête.

"L'escalier qui monte ?"

"Pas de nouvelles des autres." répond-il.

Je sens la bile me remonter dans la gorge.

"Ils... tout-à-l'heure... ?"

"Je crois qu'_elles_ sont arrivées à plusieurs endroits en même temps. Ils n'étaient pas que trois à crier."

Je frissonne ; Kimblee baisse la tête. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de faire demi-tour. En passant près de moi, il pose une main sur mon épaule :

"À partir de maintenant, ça va être chacun pour soi." me dit-il, sa voix rendue grésillante par la radio. Je reste stupéfait tandis qu'il continue avec sérieux : "Si jamais tu te retrouves seul, garde en tête que tu dois survivre, avant tout. Peu importe qui tu pourras rencontrer sur la route. Ne te laisse pas ralentir. C'est toi d'abord, et les autres ensuite. Compris ?"

Je ne sais pas ce qui me donne le plus envie de vomir. L'idée de _qui_ je pourrais rencontrer, ou celle de laisser derrière moi des gens que je connais. Je hoche la tête précipitamment, ne voulant pas ouvrir la bouche.

"Bien..."

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix. Un truc bizarre. Une intonation, peut-être, ou juste la façon de prononcer ce mot...

En tout cas, j'aurai encore une fois dû écouter mon instinct plutôt que la voix d'un adulte.

Un violent coup sur ma nuque me fait perdre connaissance.

* * *

Je rouvre doucement les yeux en grimaçant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté inconscient, mais ma nuque est douloureuse, sans doute plus par la position désagréable dans laquelle j'ai dormi que par le coup qu'elle a reçu. Je me redresse lentement, retenant un grognement de douleur, et vérifie aussitôt que mon arme est toujours là. C'est le cas. Puis je m'assois, et me rends enfin compte qu'il y a quelqu'un près de moi. Que c'est cette personne qui m'a réveillé.

Je reste sans voix, stupéfait.

Elle semble à la fois terrifiée et furieuse. Un curieux mélange. Ses yeux me fixent, embués de larmes, et je me prends à jeter un œil à terre à la recherche d'un outil quelconque. Quand je suis assuré qu'elle n'a rien à portée de main, je crie enfin :

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ !"

Ma voix résonne bizarrement dans la radio, et je me demande si un autre m'a entendu. Elle me pousse à terre pour m'enlever rapidement le casque ; je crois que je ne suis pas totalement remis de mon sommeil forcé car je me laisse faire sans trop broncher.

"_Idiot ! Arrête de crier, tu vas nous faire repérer !_" murmure-t-elle, la peur palpable dans ses mots.

"Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de nous suivre ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !"

Elle me fait taire d'une drôle de façon. Pas très appropriée vu l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, mais qu'importe : je l'embrasse en retour avec force, comme pour apaiser un peu mes propres craintes.

Quand nous nous séparons enfin, nos visages restent proches, mes mains dans ses cheveux et les siennes sur mes joues. Elle est glacée, notre souffle est une vapeur blanche ; protégé le casque et la combinaison, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il faisait si froid.

"Winry..." je murmure, sans trop savoir comment formuler la suite. Mais elle m'a compis ; elle agrippe mon bras pour m'aider à me relever.

Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

* * *

Les couloirs semblaient plus sombres, plus sales et plus angoissants que lorsque je les avais traversés dans l'autre sens derrière Kimblee. Winry s'est accrochée à ma manche et semble décidée à ne plus jamais la lâcher. Nous avançons lentement, à petits pas silencieux ; je reste à l'écoute des bruits que me transmet l'oreillette de la radio que j'ai retirée du casque, à l'affût du moindre son suspect. Mais le silence semble régner, encore plus terrifiant et oppressant que les hurlements de nos camarades quelques heures plus tôt... Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que je ne les entendrai plus jamais. Winry frissonne près de moi, et j'attrappe sa main dans la mienne, serrant fort ses doigts entre les miens.

À chaque angle de couloirs, j'applique tous les conseils qu'a pu me donner Roy au cours de ces dernières années, m'apercevant, légèrement étonné, qu'ils me reviennent pratiquement tous avec une facilité déconcertante. Je me sens plutôt calme, et la présence non désirée de Winry ne m'angoisse pas autant que je l'avais cru en la découvrant à mon réveil. Je suis presque... serein. Je ne maîtrise pas la situation, mais je sais que je serai capable de faire face à une mauvaise surprise.

On va s'en sortir.

Il le faut...

* * *

J'ai perdu depuis longtemps le compte du temps.

Il fait trop sombre pour se perdre dans les détails sordides des couloirs qui ne cessent jamais de s'étendre devant nous. Je sens à mes côtés que Winry fatigue. En plus, elle n'a aucune protection et va finir par mourir de froid si on ne trouve pas très vite un moyen de se mettre en sécurité. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas s'arrêter tout bêtement dans l'une des salles dévastées qui se succèdent ; je ne cherche même pas à comprendre ce qui a pu se passer. Mon être tout entier est concentré sur un seul but : trouver un endroit sûr et protéger Winry.

* * *

Une lumière, soudain.

Une lumière bleutée, faible, mais qui illumine le bout couloir devant nous. La porte pend sur ses gonds, je le vois d'ici. Je fais signe à Winry de ne pas faire de bruit, j'empoigne mon fusil, et avance lentement jusqu'au seuil. Winry reste à quelques pas derrière moi, semblant retenir son souffle pour rester aussi silencieuse que possible. Collant mon dos au mur humide, je penche légèrement la tête pour apercevoir l'intérieur de la pièce. Mon entraînement avec Roy porte ses fruits : je retiens mon cri de surprise qui allait retentir dans les couloirs - ce qui aurait été très peu discret - et reprends mon inspection pour vérifier qu'il n'y a rien ni personne dans la salle. Puis je me place devant la porte, prêt à tirer en cas de mouvement suspect, et je fais un signe de tête à Winry pour lui dire de me suivre. Je croise à peine son regard, me concentrant sur les ombres devant moi tandis que j'entre dans la salle, mais j'ai le temps de voir qu'elle semble admirative face à mon attitude pour le moins professionnelle. Je ne peux réprimer un sourire en coin. Elle peut constater de ses propres yeux que je ne suis pas bon qu'à détruire mon automail...

Aussitôt entrés, et certain que la pièce est sûre, je m'applique à refermer la porte le plus doucement possible. Elle grince légèrement, mais ça ne semble pas résonner très loin, à mon grand soulagement. Puis je me poste à côté de Winry, qui reste ébahie devant le contenu de la grande salle.

Des dizaines d'ordinateurs sont entassés là.

Qui fonctionnent.

Reliés à des centaines de câbles qui sortent et entrent par le plafond et le haut des murs. Les écrans brillent faiblement, et la lumière est irrégulière à cause des lignes d'écriture informatique qui défilent sur chacun.

Dès qu'elle est remise du choc, Winry se précipite sur les écrans pour découvrir de quoi il retourne. Comme elle a plus de chances de trouver sans moi, je la laisse faire et reprends mon inspection de la salle, le laser de mon fusil se déplaçant en suivant mon regard. Il tombe sur une autre porte. Vu sa localisation, j'en déduis qu'elle ne donne pas sur le couloir que nous venons de quitter, et me dirige rapidement vers elle. Je découvre un escalier en colimaçon juste derrière.

Mon sang se glace tandis que j'examine les marches qui se perdent dans l'obscurité au-dessus de ma tête. Cela _pourrait_ être une _éventuelle _porte de sortie... Trop de conditionel à mon goût. Je retourne prudemment vers Winry.

Quand j'arrive près d'elle, elle lève la tête pour m'offrir un immense sourire qui me désarçonne.

« Qu'as-tu trouvé ? » je demande, pensant que ça doit être une excellente nouvelle pour qu'elle sourie ainsi étant donnée la situation.

« Nous sommes dans le centre de contrôle ! » résume-t-elle efficacement.

Je lui suis reconnaissant de m'épargner les détails techniques. Mais pour le coup, ça manque un peu de détails quand même. Mon air interrogateur l'incite à s'expliquer :

« C'est d'ici que sont gérés tous les centres de production des machines ! C'est à partir de là que tout, absolument tout leur système est contrôlé ! »

C'est définitivement une bonne nouvelle. Il ne reste plus qu'à tout faire sauter...

« Mais non, idiot. Les industries peuvent fonctionner indépendamment, tout faire sauter ici n'arrêtera pas la production. Tu le sais bien ! En revanche... »

Je la laisse réfléchir en silence, mais elle reprends bien vite. Ses yeux brillent... d'un éclat de triomphe. Peut-être la situation n'est-elle pas aussi désespérée qu'on le croit...

À peine Winry a-t-elle fini de m'expliquer son idée qu'un hurlement strident retentit au-dessus de nous.

* * *

L'escalier en colimaçon est très long. Nous mettons plusieurs minutes pour arriver enfin en haut. Winry est derrière moi, un pistolet au poing - la salle en bas ne contenait pas que des ordinateurs. Elle a l'air effrayé mais ne tremble pas, prête à affronter avec moi ce qui se cache derrière la porte devant laquelle nous avons atterris. Il y a du chahut de l'autre côté, des bruits de lutte et des voix. Aucun son métallique pouvant provenir de l'une d'_Elles_. Au moins un bon point. J'hésite à ouvrir la porte ; mes mains sont moites, je m'en veux d'avoir laissé Winry venir avec moi... Et puis soudain, un cri se fait entrendre, distinctement :

« Reculez ! »

C'est la voix de Kimblee.

Ni une ni deux, je pousse la porte branlante d'un coup d'épaule, mon arme levée sous les yeux prête à faire feu, ... pour me figer aussitôt.

Winry étouffe une exclamation d'effroi.

Dans la grande pièce, il y a aussi quelques ordinateurs, des tables renversées, du verre brisé à terre, une lumière vive venant du plafond... des machines ronronnantes, émettant des "bip" réguliers... Kimblee est debout au centre, brandissant quelque chose dans sa main, face à cet homme blond dont le souvenir me terrorise.

Et son double, à terre juste derrière.

Un autre homme, blond, barbu, en tout point identique à celui qui défie Kimblee.

Je suis tétanisé. Quand bien même une machine aurait débarqué juste devant moi pour m'achever, je n'aurai pas bougé.

L'effroi me paralyse, bloquant mes mouvements, mais pas le tourbillon de mes pensées.

Cet homme à terre, je le reconnais...

« Hohenheim... ? »

Le murmure confus de mon amie perce violemment le silence qui s'est abattu sur la scène.

Je n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche, ne sachant pas si je vais me mettre à hurler ou à vomir.

Le nom suivant que Winry prononce, chuchotement troublé et apeuré, met un terme à tout le sang-froid qu'il me reste.

Mes bras tremblent, abaissant l'arme devant moi. Mes jambes se dérobent et je m'écroule à genoux sur le sol dévasté.

« Alphonse... ? »

* * *

2 989 mots.  
À la semaine prochaine, sans faute ! (Je vous aime tous !)


	21. Révélations 1

Bien. J'avais donné une date ? Bien bien. Je vais arrêter de donner des dates. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde, hein ?  
Pour ma défense, j'étais bien lancée, et je pensais vraiment le finir rapidement. Et puis, y a du boulot qui m'est tombé dessus, et l'inspiration en a profité pour se faire la malle. C'est vraiment con, parce que j'étais bien dans l'ambiance... Alors, j'ai pu avancé encore un peu, et je vous propose un énième morceau de la fin, parce que la suite de la fin n'est pas finie, parce que j'ai du mal à me mettre dans l'ambiance pour terminer correctement.  
J'ai du mal à me concentrer, en ce moment... Du mal à trouver l'inspiration. Je pense qu'après avoir laborieusement terminé cette fic-là, je vais m'arrêter totalement. Oh, juste pendant un certain temps. Le temps que je retrouve un vrai plaisir à écrire... Le plaisir du début. Parce que lui aussi, il s'est fait la malle...

Bref. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, quand même... Même si vous auriez des raisons. Je vous promets... non, pas la suite la semaine prochaine (¬¬), je promets de ne plus donner de dates, au moins je ne décevrai personne à l'avenir.

Bien. Donc, la suite, quand j'arriverai à la finir...

Que cela ne vous dispense pas de laisser un petit mot quand même, hein ? (Je vous aime !)

**Le Cheval Bleu**

Chapitre 21

* * *

J'ai vomi.

Vraiment aucune classe, quelque soit la situation.

La bile me brûle la gorge, me laissant le goût acide de l'incompréhension, du trop plein de stress, du choc. Mon esprit hurle. J'en ai assez, c'est juste trop. Ça fait mal...

J'entends vaguement des bruits de voix, mais ma tête bourdonne trop pour que je comprenne vraiment ce qu'elles disent. J'aperçois du mouvement, probablement Kimblee, en train de crier, mais mes yeux sont fixés sur le seul meuble encore intact de la pièce.

Un lit.

Un lit aux draps blancs dans lequel repose Alphonse.

Mon petit frère.

Mon petit frère Al que je croyais mort depuis des années. Avec maman.

Al, mon petit frère dont on n'a jamais retrouvé le corps...

Et qui est là maintenant, sous mes yeux, dans ce lit, devant moi, et ça fait vraiment mal...

Mon petit frère, Alphonse, retenu à la vie par des _machines_.

Oh, quelle ironie...

Mon estomac se contracte à nouveau, mais il est vide. Ça fait affreusement mal. Ma tête me fait mal, comme si un étau la compressait de plus en plus. Je me demande un instant si je vais m'évanouir ici, mais il semble que je n'aurai pas cette chance...

Et puis la suite se déroule comme dans le brouillard ; tout me paraît flou, et je ne saurais dire avec exactitude ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce.

Je crois que Winry s'est disputée avec Kimblee pendant quelques minutes. Elle exigeait probablement des explications. Je me rappelle qu'elle pointait son pistolet sur lui... Puis l'homme s'est tourné vers le double de mon père et a commencé à lui tirer dessus. Je crois que je me suis relevé à ce moment-là, et que j'ai observé, aussi sidéré que mon amie, le sosie de Hohenheim se redresser après l'impact des balles, dévoilant un visage à moitié défiguré et des fils électriques dépassant de la blessure.

Un putain de robot...

Il y a eu un rire dans la pièce. Je crois que c'était le mien. Un rire nerveux, et légèrement hystérique. Winry m'a regardé une seconde avec beaucoup d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Mais je n'ai pas réagi à son regard. Je crois que j'ai continué à rire un petit moment. Ça faisait mal, encore, et mon père était allongé au sol derrière, peinant à se redresser, probablement blessé, et Alphonse était si immobile dans ce lit, si pâle, et Kimblee semblait pétrifié lui aussi, tenant toujours son poing gauche tellement serré... Je crois que j'ai craqué. Je ne me rappelle plus bien.

Il y a eu un combat, ensuite. Après avoir vidé son chargeur dessus, sans beaucoup d'effets, Kimblee s'est jeté sur le robot qui ressemble à mon père. Ils ont roulé au sol, et c'est là que j'ai couru vers mon père. Je me suis mis à genoux à côté de lui, et il s'est accroché à moi pour se redresser, et nous avons regardé la scène juste sous nos yeux.

Je me suis rendu compte que Kimblee était un homme dangereux, et qui avait sans doute menti depuis longtemps : il connaissait parfaitement les robots, celui-là en particulier, car il l'attaquait précisément au niveau de ses points faibles.

Au bout d'un moment, il a atteint les câbles d'alimentation dans son dos, il a voulu les arracher, mais le robot l'a brusquement éjecté loin de lui. Il s'est enfui et Kimblee a crié ; il voulait le poursuivre je pense, mais son crâne saignait abondamment, et il est resté debout, planté au milieu de la salle, haletant.

Puis Winry l'a remis en joue et lui a parlé, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle voulait cette fois. Kimblee l'a regardé bizarrement, mais n'a pas répondu et s'est avancé vers elle ; elle n'a pas réagi assez vite : d'un coup, il lui a fait lâché son pistolet et lui a agrippé le bras pour l'empêcher de reculer.

C'est à ce moment que je suis réveillé, en quelque sorte. Je me suis relevé aussitôt, j'ai attrapé mon fusil et l'ai pointé sur lui. Le point rouge lumineux dans son œil l'a incité à tourner la tête vers moi. Je lui ai ordonné de la lâcher et de s'éloigner ; avec un rictus, il s'est complètement retourné et a levé les mains. À cet instant, nous nous sommes tous rendus compte que sa main gauche était vide : ce qu'il tenait si fort depuis le début, avait dû glisser pendant qu'il se battait. J'ai vu son visage perdre toutes ses couleurs, il a regardé sa main vide avec horreur ; j'aurais presque pu voir la sueur se former sur son front pour aller couler dans le col de sa combinaison. Il était aussi livide qu'un cadavre, mais s'est vite repris. Il m'a souri, a commencé à parler de ce que je lui devais...

C'est vrai, je lui dois beaucoup. Il nous a sauvé la vie, à Élysia et moi autrefois. Il a monté la résistance de toutes pièces, il a protégé tout le monde. Il est devenu notre leader. Et pourtant...

Pourtant, il était en prison, autrefois. Il était surveillé par l'armée elle-même. Il a tué des gens innocents... Et les scientifiques de l'ancien laboratoire militaire...

« _Ils sont tous morts... sous mes yeux !_ »

Ils sont tous morts... à cause de lui. Il les a tous tués.

Je l'ai interrogé à ce sujet. Au sujet du robot qu'il semble si bien connaître. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il m'avait assommé plus tôt, dans ce couloir, où j'aurai pu être tué sans pouvoir me défendre. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il nous avait tous menés en bateau, ce qu'il cherchait réellement. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il m'avait trompé alors que je lui faisais confiance.

Il m'a fixé un moment, et il a ri. Et je pointais toujours mon arme sur lui, et je l'ai regardé partir dans un délire psychotique, racontant à quel point les humains sont faibles et tout juste bons à distraire les _machines_ pendant que son plan...

Oh, bon sang.

Son regard était celui d'un fou. Je ne le reconnaissais pas... Mais l'ai-je jamais vraiment connu ? Je n'ai plus écouté son discours délirant ; j'ai raffermi ma prise sur le fusil, le point rouge tremblotant sur son front.

J'ai eu peur, je crois. Je pointais une arme sur un être humain. Je revois encore Olivia me lançant un pistolet en me disant qu'il me sauverait peut-être la vie ; tirer sur du métal est inutile, et je ne voulais me tuer moi-même. Je ne voulais pas me servir d'une arme. Et là, j'étais en train de viser un autre homme. Un homme que j'avais respecté et... aimé peut-être. Sans doute. Comme un père de substitution. Comme l'homme qui m'avait sauvé la vie quand je n'étais qu'un gosse.

Et puis soudain il s'est arrêté de parler, a commencé à fouiller le sol du regard à la recherche de la chose qu'il avait perdue ; ses yeux se sont posés sur Winry. Elle s'était déplacée pendant son délire, récupérant son arme au passage ; elle était accroupie et fixait un petit carré métallique dans sa paume, les sourcils froncés par sa réflexion. Kimblee lui a froidement demandé de le lui rendre. Elle l'a regardé, s'est relevée, puis a refermé sa main en reculant d'un pas.

Et puis tout est allé très vite. Kimblee a hurlé comme un dément. Il s'est précipité sur Winry.

Et j'ai tiré.

Et je suis là, à présent. Debout à côté de mon père, les mains crispées sur le fusil. Le regard vide et les yeux fixés sur le crâne sanguinolent de Kimblee. Bizarrement, je n'ai pas réagi comme je m'y serai attendu si j'avais été capable de réfléchir. Je ne suis pas tombé dans les pommes. Je n'ai pas été submergé par la nausée. Je ne me suis même pas écroulé. Je suis resté là, debout, sans bouger. Regardant sans vraiment la voir la flaque de sang qui s'étendait paresseusement autour du trou dans la tête de Kimblee.

Peut-être qu'il y a eu quelque chose, quand même. Je n'entends plus rien autour de moi. Ni la respiration saccadée de mon père, ni les pas discrets de Winry qui se rapproche, ni le ronronnement et les bruits réguliers des machines autour de mon frère. Je fixe le cadavre et je ne bouge pas.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme ça.

C'est une main posée lourdement sur mon épaule qui me sort de ma contemplation.

Les sens me reviennent aussitôt : je vois le rouge, bien trop rouge, sale sur le sol poussiéreux, j'entends les machines, je sens l'odeur âcre et si caractéristique du sang, je sens la moiteur de mes propres mains, et la chaleur de celle de mon père sur mon épaule. Je le vois, debout près de moi, soutenu par Winry qui grimace sous son poids. Je vois le rouge sur sa chemise déchirée, la blessure.

Je lâche mon arme et le soutiens à mon tour, le forçant à se rallonger à même le sol. J'aperçois la mine soulagée de Winry. J'examine rapidement la plaie. Le bon vieux mode automatique. Ça fait du bien de ne plus réfléchir. Mais les soins ne m'aident à me concentrer bien longtemps ; je me rends vite compte qu'il n'y a rien à faire. La blessure est profonde, trop ; il a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, et je n'ai aucun matériel qui pourrait lui faire gagner un peu de temps en attendant d'éventuels secours. Je n'ai même pas de quoi faire un bandage : ma combinaison ne s'y prête pas, Winry n'a pratiquement rien sur le dos, et la chemise de mon père est en morceaux. Je cherche vaguement autour de moi dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose.

Mon regard se pose sur les draps blancs dans lesquels repose Alphonse. Il semble paisiblement endormi. Son profil a l'immobilité d'un gisant de pierre.

Je ne m'aperçois m'être redressé que lorsque mon père s'accroche brusquement à mon bras pour me rattraper. Je quitte difficilement Alphonse des yeux et me tourne vers lui ; il essaie de me parler. Il semble souffrir de sa blessure. Je m'en veux un peu d'être si indifférent, si loin... C'est sans doute mieux que m'effondrer maintenant, mais je m'en veux. Alors je secoue légèrement la tête pour me concentrer sur ce qu'il me dit.

« Je suis désolé... _Edward_... Si désolé... »

J'échange un regard avec Winry : apparemment, cela fait déjà quelques minutes qu'il me présente ses excuses. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir comprendre pourquoi. Il s'accroche à mon épaule et me tire plus près de lui, comme s'il avait peur que je m'éloigne. Comme si j'en étais capable...

Posant une main sur la blessure, geste dérisoire comme je m'en rends bien trop compte, je me penche vers son visage pour entendre ce qu'il a à dire. Il est brûlant, probablement de la fièvre. Je crois qu'il commence à délirer un peu, aussi...

Il s'excuse encore. Il a l'air si heureux de me voir que je m'en veux d'autant plus de ne pas être capable de réagir. Je reste si froid que je me dégoûte moi-même... Du moins, je me dégoûterai lorsque j'en serai à nouveau capable. Winry semble inquiète, autant pour lui que pour moi.

Il commence à m'expliquer, reprenant difficilement son souffle, que le robot qui lui ressemble est le résultat de ses travaux, et _qu'il_ est à l'origine de la guerre et de l'invasion. Il raconte comment _il_ a échappé à leur contrôle. Comment _il_ a promis de guérir Alphonse s'il se mettait à son service. Il sanglote maintenant, s'accrochant plus fortement à moi.

« Je n'aurai jamais dû l'écouter... je suis tellement désolé, Ed... Tout ça, c'est ma faute... et maintenant... »

Il inspire avec difficulté ; sa blessure doit le faire atrocement souffrir, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le soulager.

« Maintenant... Alphonse ne pourra plus jamais se réveiller... » murmure-t-il finalement.

Et, bon sang, que ça fait mal...

* * *

2 000 mots tout pile.

Clin d'œil à une lectrice (dont je n'ai plus de nouvelles, snif) qui m'a dit un jour que, me connaissant, elle s'attendait à ce que je ressorte des personnages censés être morts au début. Je suppose que si elle pouvait lire les deux derniers chapitres, ça l'amuserait...

À bientôt pour la troisième partie de cette fin qui traîne. Et l'épilogue.


End file.
